What if a chocolate frog could change everything
by Teddylonglong
Summary: ... even a whole timeline? "Harry Potter," Minerva read aloud, "receiver of the Order of Merlin first class once for vanquishing the Dark Lord and for inventing the wolvescure after a long-lost recipe of Salazar Slytherin. Harry? But he is only three years old." Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing, mentioning of abuse by the Dursleys.
1. Prologue

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall glared at the headmaster. "Albus, I really can't believe it," she all but growled. "How can you leave Lily's and James' son with the worst muggles I've ever seen? I watched them the whole weekend in my feline form, and I tell you once again they abuse him. Petunia made him cook breakfast for the whole family and then sent him away with a dry piece of toast and a small slice of cheese. That's abuse."

"Minerva," the old wizard replied in a stern voice, his eyes for once not twinkling. "I only tell you this one more time. I am the boy's guardian, and I know what's good for him. You might not understand this now, but you will, some time in the future, you'll realise that it was all for the Greater Good."

Instead of roaring a response that she might regret afterwards, the Scottish lioness let her fork crash into her uneaten dinner and left the Great Hall in a huff, making her way to the hospital wing to speak with her best friend about the headmaster's stubbornness and stupidity.

HP

"Ah Minnie, calm down first," Poppy said, enquiring, "Have you eaten dinner?"

"No," Minerva admitted. "I was too upset to spend a minute longer in his presence."

"Very well," Poppy said in understanding and called Misty, her personal house-elf, to ask for a plate of sandwiches for the two of them.

"Poppy, we can't leave Harry in an abusive household. He's Lily's and James' son, and I feel responsible for him. He was all but my grandson. Moreover, no child should have to endure abuse. I don't know if they physically abuse him, but at least, they neglect him not to speak of the danger having a three-year-old cook dinner."

"Has Arabella reported anything about this?" Poppy enquired. "Albus said he made her live right across the street, so that she could keep an eye on little Harry."

Minerva shook her head. "I haven't heard anything about it, and I'm certain that even if Arabella reported anything, Albus surely wouldn't admit it to me. He's strangely obsessed with Harry."

By now, she had manged to eat her fill and inwardly sighed in relief, when Misty cleared the now empty plate.

"I even have a desert for you," Poppy told her, chuckling, when she fetched two packages of chocolate frogs from her private chambers. "Anton brought them last night."

Her husband Anton, more known under his Unspeakable name Croaker, was the head of the Unspeakables.

"I thought we were too old for these," Minerva replied, but could not help chuckling, as she accepted her box. She still remembered, however, to quickly bite the head off, before the frog could make an attempt to jump away. _'They're still much fun, just like when we got them from Aunt Theresa, when we were children,'_ she thought, fondly recalling her own time as a student at Hogwarts.

"What?!" she blurted out, staring at the chocolate frog card in her hand in utmost disbelief.

"Poppy," she uttered, monotonously, "please look at this and tell me if I'm delirious."

Casting her best friend an incredulous look, Poppy stepped around the table, gently taking the chocolate frog card out of Minerva's hands.

"Harry James Potter," she read aloud, "receiver of the Order of Merlin first class once for vanquishing the Dark Lord and a second time for inventing the wolvescure after a long-lost recipe of Salazar Slytherin. Harry James Potter?" she uttered, incredulously. "He's only three years old."

"Exactly," Minerva replied, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Minnie, may I borrow the card for the evening and show it to Anton?"

"Of course," Minerva agreed, nodding her consent. "Maybe he'll be able to find out how this chocolate frog card came into existence. Perhaps, he could even find a way for me to take Harry from his atrocious relatives against Albus' wishes."

"I'll speak with him," Poppy promised.

"Thanks dear, you're the best," Minerva uttered, as she pulled her best friend into a bear hug. "Good night, Poppy."

"Good night, dear," Poppy replied, just before Minerva transformed into her feline form and dashed away.

HP

Two days and much planning together with his older colleague Ra later, Unspeakable Croaker made his way to Little Whinging, appearing at the end of the small street that was his object of attention for the evening.

_'Disgustingly normal muggle houses,'_ he thought in annoyance. _'People who'd be willing to live in such a place won't tolerate someone who doesn't fit into their categories I suppose. How could Dumbledore leave the boy here?' _

He grudgingly walked up to house number 4 and popped himself right into a small place, from where he could sense magic – seemingly the only source of magic in the whole area.

_tbc...?_


	2. Time travel

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

Three-year old Harry Potter was lying on his small baby mattress in his cupboard, cradling his hand. Just a moment of inattentiveness had caused his hand to get burned just a little bit. During the two years of his life with the Dursleys, he had learnt to never complain to Aunt Petunia; however, it hurt.

_'I'm tired,'_ he thought, unhappily, trying to forget about the pain, as he closed his eyes.

All of a sudden, he heard a small pop, and when he turned around, he could get a glimpse of a person crouched next to him in the sparse light of the place. Before he could become afraid, however, the person began to whisper to him, sounding very friendly.

"Hi Harry, I'm Croaker," the figure whispered to him in a soft voice, causing Harry to give the man a hopeful look. _'Maybe he's going to take me away from here,'_ he thought, excitedly.

"I heard that you don't like it here," Croaker whispered, and Harry nodded, eagerly.

"No, don' wike," he confirmed, his lower lip quivering.

"Do you wish me to take you with me?" Croaker enquired.

"Yes pwease," Harry blurted out in absolute delight. '_He's going to take me away from here,'_ he inwardly cheered in excitement.

"Very well," Croaker replied in apparent understanding. He carefully touched Harry's arm, and the cupboard vanished from the sight.

HP

When Harry could see again, he found himself in a large room – at least in comparison to his cupboard, it was immense – and two people were towering over him.

"Let's sit down," one said to the other, and to Harry's relief, the people sat on a sofa, motioning him to sit between them.

To his surprise, both were wearing grey clothes, which looked very strange to Harry and even completely covered their heads.

When he gave them a curious look, unintentionally cradling his hand close to his chest again, both lowered their hoods.

"Harry, this is Ra, and I am Croaker," the younger of the two men said, before he interrupted himself and carefully reached for Harry's hand. "What happened with your hand?" he then enquired in a gentle voice.

"I bawned my hand cooking dinner fow de Duwsleys," Harry explained, only to add in a barely audible voice, "hawts."

"All right, hold still for a moment," Ra instructed him and – to Harry's shock – pulled a long stick out of his clothes.

Before Harry could jerk back in fright, however, he felt a cool sensation flash over his hand, and the pain as well as the burns were completely gone. He stared at his now healed hand in amazement.

"Fanku," he said to the gentle old man, who smiled at him like no one had ever smiled at him – or at least, he could not remember such a thing.

"You're very welcome, Harry," he assured him in a firm but gentle voice, before he continued to speak, "Harry, I'd like to go on a travel and take you with me. Would you like that?"

"Yef," Harry replied, unsure what a travel meant and if it was a good or a bad thing. However, everything had to be better than to return to his aunt's and uncle's place.

"Ra will take good care of you," Croaker reassured him, "and I'll see you again at a later time."

"Awight, fanku Cwoaker," Harry replied, quickly returning the smile that he received from Croaker.

Seeing Ra hold out his hand for him to take it, he instinctively reached out for the gentle hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of the room and through a flight of corridors into another room.

HP

Ra stepped onto the time travel slot together with Harry and set the device to travel 53 years back into the past. _'Poppy should be three then as well,'_ he thought, once more doing the calculation in his mind to make sure that he was correct. _'At that time, Theresa was already the healer at Hogwarts for quite some time, and I was an Unspeakable,'_ he thought, as he gently scooped a half-asleep Harry onto his arms and activated the device.

It took a few minutes, during which Harry's breathing evened out, before they arrived at their destinated time. As soon as they arrived in the time chamber, one of his Unspeakable colleagues dashed into the room.

"What are…" He stopped himself talking, probably upon realising Ra's Unspeakable robes.

"Ra?" Ra enquired, almost sure that it was his younger self who was standing in front of him.

"Yes, and you are?" his younger self asked, strictly.

"Your older self," he replied, pulling down his hood just for a moment, before he hurried to re-adjust it.

"Oh Merlin, you're really old," his younger self quipped. "What year did you come from?"

"1983," Ra replied, "and we've come here to leave this young one with you and Theresa to raise him together with Poppy and train him here. He's going to need it."

During the following two hours, which was spent in the team room of Team 5, to which Ra still belonged in the future, he told his younger self all about Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, the war, the prophecy, Horcruxes, Harry and his parents and everything that the Unspeakables knew about the future. Finally, he handed him a copy of a certain chocolate frog card.

"This is what brought us here," he explained.

"I see," his younger self said in apparent understanding. "Do you have any birth certificates or anything of him?"

Ra nodded and handed a pile of parchments to his younger self, which were already charmed and adjusted to the proper time.

"Thanks, that's brilliant. You did a good job in the future," his younger self acknowledged. "Will you come home with us?" he then enquired.

Ra shook his head. "Thanks, but no. Since you're taking the matter into your hands, I'm not needed in this time any further. Thanks a lot for doing this for us, oh well, respectively for your own future. Nevertheless, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," his younger self replied, grinning. "We'll try to change the future, won't we, Harry James Potter?"

Harry did not stir, when Ra placed him into his new guardian's arms, and Ra quickly returned to the time chamber and was back in the future within minutes.

HP

Minerva looked up, eagerly, when Croaker stepped through the fireplace, almost as if she had expected him to bring little Harry with him. However, the Unspeakable was alone and was wearing what seemed to be a contented expression, once he lowered his hood.

"Minerva, Poppy," he greeted them.

"Anton, do you have news?" Minerva asked, urgently.

"Yes," her best friend's husband replied, smirking. "Arcturus has taken him with him to hand him to his younger self, and he just returned telling me that everything worked out, as far as he could tell."

The two witches stared at him for a little while, before Poppy was the first to find words.

"And it did work," she blurted out in amazement. "But how will everything change? Does Albus know?"

Suddenly, Minerva let out a huge gasp. "Oh Merlin," she uttered. "I can't wait for him to come back."

Poppy and Anton chuckled, knowing her too well. "It won't be too long anymore," Anton said in a soothing voice. "It's kind of a time paradox we have here, but in the end, it's going to work out. You must get others – like, for example, Albus – to know about his time travel. Only then, the timeline will change for them. If you just go and tell him what to do, he'll put up a fight. Inform him first."

"I'll do that," Minerva promised, feeling outright happy. "Poppy, would you mind accompanying me, please?"

"Of course," Poppy replied, pleasantly.

HP

When Harry woke up by a movement, which resembled the one earlier, when the nice person had taken him away from the Dursleys, he found himself in another person's arms, and they had just arrived in a beautiful room with a large fireplace and many bookshelves surrounding the room.

_'Where are we?'_ he wondered, curiously looking around, when his eyes fell onto a girl of about his own age as well as a young woman. _'A girl,'_ he thought, feeling extremely excited.

"Arcturus," the woman said, sounding surprised. "I see you've brought a guest. And who are you, little one?" she cooed, gently taking Harry out of his arms placing him onto the floor.

"I Hawwy," Harry replied, adding a shy, "hello" in the direction of the girl, who cast him a broad smile. _'She looks nice,'_ he thought, feeling somehow welcome.

"Hello Harry, I'm Poppy and I'm thwee," the girl replied. "Did Daddy bring you here to play with me?" she asked, eagerly.

"Poppy, why don't you take Harry into your room, so that I can speak with Mummy for a moment?" the man suggested, and Poppy immediately agreed.

"Come," she ordered him and carefully took his hand before pulling him out of the room. She led him into what seemed to be her own room.

"Shall we play with the Hogwarts Express?" she suggested and – when Harry did not reply but contented himself to curiously observe her doing – opened a large box, revealing a toy train along with a couple of small animals.

"This is the Hogwarts Express," she pointed out, "and this is London," she added, pointing to a station made of blocks, "and this is Hogsmeade. We can make the animals travel from Hogsmeade to London and back."

Even if Harry did not understand more than half of the girl's eager talking, he thoroughly enjoyed himself playing with her.

HP

From that time onwards, Harry remained with Poppy and her mother Theresa. He received his very own room right next to Poppy's, and it was as big and as comfortable as the girl's. It was decorated in various shades of blue and was equipped with a desk, a bookshelf, a wardrobe and a comfortable looking bed.

He learned that he was allowed to sleep in the bed, that he was a wizard and not a freak and that Poppy a witch. He was told about Hogwarts and learned all about the castle, and after a few short weeks, he already felt fully at home with the Pomfreys. He learned that Theresa was the healer, who could cure the students from ailments with a flick of her wand – or with a potion, something that Harry found very interesting. _'It's similar to cooking, but I like it more,'_ he thought. Her husband, Arcturus was an Unspeakable, and no one except for the family and his colleagues was supposed to know who he was.

Once Harry was settled in, Arcturus began to take him with him to the Unspeakables' Office in the mornings, where he was trained by the Unspeakables, while Theresa was teaching Poppy in Healing.

In the afternoons, Poppy and Harry used to play together – either at home or exploring the castle. Often, they showed each other the simple spells, which they had learned in the morning using their children's wands, which Arcturus had made for them. Harry knew that he was not allowed to speak of anything that he heard in the Unspeakables' Office, however, no one had told him not to teach Poppy spells.

HP

When they were six years old, they began to attend the primary school in Hogsmeade.

On the one hand, they were disappointed, as their own playtime was cut short due to the fact that Harry's training with the Unspeakables as well as Poppy's Healing lessons took place in the afternoons. On the other hand, however, they were happy to meet other children who were of their age.

When Harry returned from the ministry shortly before dinner on their first day of classes, Poppy asked, eagerly, "How did you like the other pupils?"

"They were nice," Harry replied, still remembering how his cousin and his relatives had behaved towards him. Compared to that, all children of their class had been very friendly.

"I like Minerva and Rolanda," Poppy blurted out, eagerly. "They're really nice."

"Yes, they are," Harry confirmed, smiling at the excited girl.

From that time onwards, the four children became good friends, and when school let out during the holidays, Poppy and Harry simply invited Minerva and Rolanda over to Hogwarts during the afternoons. The four children had much fun roaming the empty castle to say the least.

HP

When Harry was eight years old, the Unspeakables taught him things like telepathy and Occlumency as well to turn himself invisible and pop himself, and Harry immediately coached Poppy how to do the same – after making her promise to not tell anyone about it, not even Theresa and Arcturus, let alone Rolanda and Minerva.

Both children, however, thoroughly enjoyed themselves popping through the large castle and even explored parts, which were unused in their time. Sometimes, they even popped together, ever since they had found out that Harry was powerful enough to take Poppy with him when popping.

One day, Harry and Poppy both helped Theresa in the hospital wing, when many students were suffering from an accident that had occurred in the fifth years' Potions class. As the green bumps on their arms and legs were not contagious, Theresa had for once allowed them both to assist in order to help the students as fast as possible.

When all patients had finally been given their potion and had fallen asleep, the witch in the painting that was overseeing the hospital wing, suddenly spoke up.

"Theresa, is that young man perhaps Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Theresa replied, smiling, while Harry cast the witch a curious look.

_'Who's that, and why does she know my name?'_ he wondered.

"That's Helga Hufflepuff, one of the founders of Hogwarts," Poppy quickly explained.

"Ah right," Harry said in recognition, as he had read _Hogwarts: A History_ from cover to cover with delight and recalled that there had been a picture of the witch in the painting.

"Harry Potter is the heir of all four of us," Helga informed them. "His father will be a descendant of Godric and Rowena, and his mother will be the heir of Salazar and me. I hope that she'll be magical though, as we seem to have many Squibs in our family."

"From what Arcturus told me, his mother was or will be a witch," Theresa said, pensively.

_'Was or will be?'_ Harry wondered in confusion, giving Poppy a questioning look; however, his best friend, who was like a sister to him, seemed to have no clue either and merely shrugged.

"Harry, please visit us once in the founders' quarters," Helga invited them. "If you continue the corridor in front of the hospital wing, you'll get to a painting of the four of us. Just tell them who you are and that you wish to visit."

"All right, Professor," Harry replied, smiling.

"Don't call me Professor, child. I'm your many times great grandmother," Helga instructed him, chuckling.

"All right, Great Grandmother," Harry agreed, resolving to visit the founders' rooms at the next opportunity.

He managed to do so just a few days later, when he popped himself and Poppy right into the living room of the founders' quarters – much to the founders' amazement.

A huge painting of the founders occupied one wall, and an arrangement of sofas and chairs invited them to sit down and speak with the founders. Therefore, the children spent a few hours eagerly conversing with the two witches and two wizards in their life-size painting, completely forgetting the time.

Only when Helga informed them that Theresa was looking for them, did they remember and quickly ask Helga to relay where they were and that they were going to return home after just five more minutes.

When they finally popped home, right into their own rooms, Theresa was livid.

"I was so worried. Are you aware of how late it is? You know that you must be home by curfew. Now, you're grounded for three days," she told them in a no-nonsense voice. "Apart from school and the Unspeakables' Office, you're going to remain in our quarters the whole day."

"Yes Mummy," Poppy replied, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Theresa. We went to visit the founders in the founders' quarters, and it was so interesting that we completely lost track of time," Harry added, giving Theresa an apologetic puppy dog look.

"That's totally unfair," Poppy mumbled, once they were standing in front of the window in Harry's room looking out onto the lake.

"Poppy," Harry replied in a soft voice, causing the girl to look at him in surprise. "We can be lucky to have someone who worries about us. The Dursleys would have never bothered to worry, because they didn't care about me at all. So, I think we're really lucky to have your parents care about us."

"That's true," Poppy readily agreed, and Harry was happy to see that a smile replaced her earlier pout.

_'Still, I like taking the meals in the Great Hall with all the big students,'_ Harry mused, however, made sure to not voice the thought to not further upset Poppy.

HP

While attending the primary school at Hogsmeade, the children's ultimate goal had always been becoming a student at Hogwarts, and finally, the summer before Poppy, Harry, Minerva and Rolanda were going to be first-years arrived.

To the children's absolute delight, Minerva and Rolanda were allowed to stay with them during the last two weeks of the holidays, and the four children became more excited, as each day passed.

On the last day of the holidays, Theresa and Arcturus gathered the four children in their living room. After multiple long discussions, disagreements and more discussions, they had finally decided to tell the four children the truth about Harry, knowing that Minerva and Rolanda were trustworthy and responsible for eleven-year-olds.

Arcturus informed them about everything that his older self had told him fifty-three years ago, when he had taken Harry more than fifty years into the past.

'I need to somehow kill a Tom Riddle?' Harry thought to Arcturus, horrified.

'Considering that it was written on the chocolate frog card, you probably will,' the old Unspeakable reassured him. 'We've taught you well. You'd win any Wizard's Duel at least against any student.'

"I got the chocolate frog card of Harry?" Minerva blurted out, chuckling, eyeing the card in apparent amazement.

"Yes, that was you," Arcturus confirmed, pointing to the chocolate frog card. "This is only a copy. The original is in the possession of your older self in the future."

"Thank you so much, Minnie, for making them bring our Harry here," Poppy spoke up, grinning broadly.

"Thank you, Minerva," Harry echoed. "I'm much happier here than I was, when I was living with my relatives, who hated magic." Although he could not remember much of that time, Arcturus had told him how his parents had died and what had happened afterwards a few months ago.

"I'm also very glad to have you here," Minerva replied in a soft voice, smiling at Harry.

_'Thank Merlin they took it well,'_ Harry thought, feeling utterly relieved that none of the three girls called him a freak upon hearing that he was from the future.

"Now, where do you believe you're going to be sorted tomorrow?" Arcturus asked in an attempt to distract the children.

"Gryffindor." Minerva was the first to respond, causing the three others to nod in agreement.

"We don't have a choice now, do we?" Rolanda spoke up. "The Sorting Hat will just decide without asking us from what I heard. I just hope that we'll be able to play Quidditch on the house team."

"Yeah, I'd like that, too," Harry agreed, causing Minerva and Poppy to voice their consent.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	3. The Sorting

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

Finally, the 1st of September 1938 arrived, and while Arcturus took Minerva and Rolanda to platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross, Harry popped Poppy and himself, well aware that Arcturus could not know that Poppy would be well able to pop herself.

With great excitement, Harry and the three girls boarded the Hogwarts Express, their luggage shrunken in their robe pockets. It was still early, and they found a compartment just for themselves, which they quickly occupied.

Motioning Poppy to take the seat next to the window, Harry sat beside her, opposite Minerva, who had generously left the window seat to Rolanda, who was once again talking about Quidditch.

_'As much as I love to fly and catch the Snitch, I don't want to talk about Quidditch all the time,'_ Harry thought, knowing that, while Rolanda was a brilliant flyer just like Poppy, Minerva and himself, he was much better at catching the Snitch than any of the three witches.

While the conversation continued, he engrossed himself in his first-year Potions book, in spite of the fact that he already knew it by heart, as the subject somehow interested him.

He only looked up, when the door was opened and a girl strode into the compartment.

"Is this seat free?" she asked, rigorously, causing Harry to stare at her in surprise.

"Yes," Poppy was kind enough to reply and even introduced the four of them.

The girl nodded in apparent understanding, before she said, "I am Augusta O'Brien."

Harry somehow found the girl a little strange. She was nice enough, however, not once did she smile let alone laugh, even when Rolanda, who was a real chatterbox, told jokes, which Harry found very funny.

A few minutes later, a boy opened the door to the compartment. "Excuse me," he addressed them in a soft voice, "are you first-years, too? May I sit here with you?"

"Of course," Harry replied, smiling at the boy. "We're all first years," he explained, before he introduced each of the girls and finally himself.

"Harry Potter?" the boy repeated in apparent surprise. "You must be somehow related to me," he uttered, his forehead scrunched in thought. "I'm Charlus Potter."

_'Oh Merlin,'_ Harry thought in shock, _'he must be my grandfather.'_

Unsure how to reply, considering that Augusta did not know about him, he thought to the other boy, 'Charlus, please don't tell anyone that I'm able to do telepathy, but I'll tell you about it later. There is a secret involved, which I don't want everyone to know.'

He hesitantly looked at the other boy, who gave him an unobtrusive nod and smiled.

The train ride passed fairly uneventfully. Mainly Rolanda and Poppy entertained everyone with funny stories, however, Charlus was not really quiet either. Harry immediately liked the other boy, although it was a strange feeling knowing that he was his grandfather. _'As soon as I have the opportunity to speak with him in private, I'll tell him,'_ he thought in determination.

Time passed faster than anticipated, and all of a sudden, a voice sounded through the train. "We'll arrive in Hogsmeade shortly. Please make sure to wear your school robes, and leave your luggage on the train. It will be brought to the school."

Harry and Charlus quickly vacated the compartment to give the girls the opportunity to change, and Harry used the chance to speak with the other boy. Casting a wandless silencing charm around themselves, he asked, "Will you promise me to keep to yourself what I tell you now?"

"Do you need me to swear a wizard's oath?" Charlus enquired, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry smiled. "I don't think so." Letting out a deep sigh, thinking that it was not easy to tell an eleven-year-old that he was his grandfather, he continued, "I'm a time traveller. I come from 53 years into the future, because I was needed in this time for some reason."

"53 years into the future?" Charlus repeated, incredulously. "That means you're my…" He slowly trailed off, staring at Harry in apparent shock.

"Your grandson, yes," Harry confirmed, grinning. "As I said, please keep it to yourself. Minerva, Poppy and Rolanda are the only ones who know, but I didn't want to become friends with you without telling you the truth."

Charlus nodded. "Yes, that's true. Thanks Harry, thanks so much for telling me."

"You're welcome... Granddad," Harry replied, smiling, and cancelled the silencing charm, just when Poppy came out of the compartment to call them back.

"Have you met me before coming to the past?" Charlus whispered to him, when they followed the girls out of the train.

"No," Harry replied, sighing. 'My parents died, when I was a year old, and I was sent to my muggle relatives, before someone found a chocolate frog card about me and knew that they had to send me to this time to remedy some things. I hope that when I'll return to the future, probably after taking the NEWTs, that you and my parents will still be alive,' he thought to his grandfather.

While they were lining up for the boat ride to the castle together with the other first years, Charlus cast him a horrified look, while nodding in understanding.

Harry ended up in a boat together with Poppy, Minerva and Charlus, while Rolanda and Augusta took the next boat together with an enormously large student.

"He must be a half giant," Poppy whispered to them, when they left the shore. "Mum said something that a half giant was going to become a first-year together with us.

"If he's nice, I don't mind that he's big," Harry said, matter-of-factly, causing the other three to agree, full heartedly.

As well as Harry and the two girls knew the castle, the view from the lake was simply terrific, and the four first-years thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

When they arrived at the castle, Newt Scamander, whom Harry and Poppy knew as the Care of Magical Creatures professor and a very interesting wizard who had often entertained them with amazing stories, led the group of first-years over a flight of stairs upstairs to where the Transfiguration professor and deputy headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was waiting for them.

"The first years, Professor Dumbledore," Scamander said, pleasantly, before he took his leave.

HP

Dumbledore shortly introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, deputy headmaster and the head of Gryffindor, before he shortly explained about each of the four houses.

"Gryffindor is the house for the brave, courageous students. Ravenclaw is for the most studious among you. Hufflepuff house has the most loyal students, and for Slytherin, cunning and ambition is important." Seeing that he held everyone's attention, he added, "Shortly, Sopho, our Sorting Hat, will sort you into your respective houses. During your time at Hogwarts, your house will be your family. Please wait a moment, while I make sure that everything is prepared for you."

With that, Dumbledore left the room, leaving the group of about forty first-year students in what Harry assumed was the ante chamber to the Great Hall.

Suddenly, a boy stood in front of the large boy and enquired, sounding very stuck-up, "What are you? A giant?"

"I'm a half giant," the other boy admitted, seemingly frightened. "I am Rubeus Hagrid. Please just call me Hagrid."

"Tom Riddle," the boy introduced himself, causing Harry to inwardly gasp.

"Excuse me, but what does it concern you if Hagrid is a giant or whatever? He's a first-year like all of us," Harry heard himself speak without intending to do so in the first place.

"I believe in the power of pure blood," the boy told him, as he gave him an assessing look, causing Harry to scoff.

"Yes, I am a pureblood and the heir of the most ancient and noble house of Potter," Harry replied, only to add, "in contrary to you, as Riddle is definitely a muggle name. In fact, it sounds like a circus clown."

Of course, Arcturus had told him everything he knew about Tom Riddle, and Harry was fully aware that the boy was a half-blood through his mother Merope Gaunt and his muggle father with the same name as himself.

Ignoring the other first years, who were now laughing aloud, Tom spat at him. "Pah, I'm better than all of you. I already know a lot of magic."

"As does my brother; he's brilliant," Poppy piped up, causing Tom to turn around to see who had spoken.

Harry refrained from commenting, although all the other first-years looked at him in clear expectation. _'Good that he doesn't know that I'm capable of wandless magic,' _Harry thought in amusement, just when Dumbledore returned to call them for the Sorting.

HP

**_\- 1983 – _**

Minerva headed to what Dumbledore still supposed to be his office, trying to hide her annoyance at the old wizard behind a blank mask – something that she was capable of due to Harry's influence.

"Minerva," Albus greeted her, seemingly distraught, causing Minerva to quirk an eyebrow in silent question. "Arabella Figg just contacted me," he began to explain. "She went to the Dursleys to check on little Harry, only to find that he was missing and has been for two weeks now."

Minerva let out a scoff, not feeling in the least sorry for the old wizard. "I'd say it's your own fault, Albus. I did everything possible to convince you to not leave the sweet boy with these horrible muggles," she replied, sighing; "however, actually, I know where Harry went and that he's already back. Think about it. Think about the time traveller Harry Potter, who attended Hogwarts together with Charlus and Dorea Potter, Poppy and myself."

Albus cast her a horrified look, which, however, soon vanished in favour of an expression of extreme relief.

"Thank Merlin," he breathed. "Even if there are things, which I don't like at all, the overall situation is better than it was to say the least." With that, he called out to Fawkes and left the office with the phoenix perched on his shoulder.

_'Thank Merlin, that went well,'_ Minerva thought, as she took a seat behind the desk, observing with excitement that was rare for a witch of her age how the office changed to the one of the new timeline in front of her eyes.

HP

**_\- 1938 –_**

Together with the other first-years, Harry followed Dumbledore into the Great Hall. _'Oh my, if Tom is like that already, I don't think I'll be able to turn him to the better,'_ he thought, recalling his recent conversation with Arcturus about the matter. _'I don't really want to become a murderer,'_ he thought. However, Arcturus had prophesised that Tom would surely do something that would rectify killing him.

_'We'll see,'_ Harry thought. _'At least, I have seven years to pull through with it, and, as Arcturus said, if it doesn't happen, then it simply won't happen.'_

With that, he decided to not further ponder the matter and concentrate on the Sorting, where Dorea Black had just been sorted into Slytherin. Hagrid was the first student to go to the Gryffindor table. Rolanda, Minerva, Augusta, Poppy and Charlus followed swiftly, and then it was Harry's turn to be called to the Hat.

"Potter, Harry," Dumbledore read from his list. If he or anyone else was surprised that two Potter boys were attending the Sorting, they did at least not show any reaction.

As soon as Harry sat on the stool, Dumbledore placed the Hat onto his head, and a thin voice spoke right into his mind.

'Oh, this is difficult, what am I going to do with you?'

'Together with the others please,' Harry thought back, 'with Minerva and Poppy.'

'That sound very much like Hufflepuff,' the Hat informed him.

'No,' Harry thought, groaning. 'I came back in time to get rid of Tom Riddle. Does that sound Hufflepuffish?'

'No,' the Hat admitted. 'Are you sure though? You'd be able to do great things in Slytherin.'

'Please, not Slytherin,' Harry replied, 'as I'm sure that's where Tom Riddle is going to go, and I don't want to share a dormitory with him.'

'Well, then it'll better be…'

"Gryffindor," the Hat shouted into the Great Hall.

Smiling, Harry handed the Hat back to Dumbledore and made his way to the Gryffindor table, where the girls greeted him in apparent delight, as he took a seat between them and his grandfather.

The older students at the Gryffindor table introduced themselves to the first-years, who then in return said their names and something about their families.

Harry racked his brain what to tell the others, however, finally simply said, "My name is Harry Potter. My parents died, when I was a baby, and I grew up here at Hogwarts together with Poppy."

Everyone seemed very friendly, and Harry's excitement slowly made space for exhaustion, so that he was glad, when the sixth-year prefects stood to lead the first-years to the Gryffindor common room.

In the common room, the two sixth-year prefects, Alina and Oliver, as they introduced themselves, gathered the first years.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," Oliver greeted them, smiling at the ten new first-years. "Although Professor Dumbledore is our head of house, he never makes an appearance in the common room. Therefore, Alina and I will be here for you if you have any questions, be it about your studies or anything else. The fifth and seventh-year prefects will of course be available as well, however, since they have to take their OWLs respectively NEWTs at the end of this year, they don't have as much free time as us."

With that, Alina took over. "We'd even offer to accompany you to your classrooms during the first week, however, seeing that Poppy and Harry are in this class, we suppose that it's not necessary."

"No," Poppy and Harry replied, smiling.

With that, they were sent to bed.

Harry shared his dormitory with Charlus, who took the bed opposite of him, just next to the window like his own, Hagrid, Peter Longbottom and Aidan O'Neill, an Irish wizard, who was accompanied by an orange cat with the name Tayto.

'The other boys are all nice,' Harry thought to Poppy. 'Everything all right in the girls' dormitory?'

'Fantastic,' came the enthusiastic response. 'Minnie, Rola, Augusta and Myrtle are in our dormitory. Well, you've met Augusta. We can't let her know if we ever play a prank, but Myrtle seems nice. Good night, Harry.'

'Night Poppy,' Harry replied, glad that he efficiently had taught Poppy telepathy.

HP

In the morning, Poppy and Harry gathered the first-years in the common room, so that they could all head to the Great Hall for breakfast together – unaware of the surprised looks they received from the occupants of the head table.

During breakfast, Dumbledore handed out the timetables, and Harry realised in excitement that they had Transfiguration first thing in the morning, followed by Potions - both classes together with the Slytherins.

"Poppy, will you take our classmates to the Transfiguration classroom please?" he addressed his surrogate sister, when everyone was finished eating. "I'll go and collect the Slytherins, as we've got Transfiguration together."

Seeing Poppy smile and nod in agreement, he strode over to the Slytherin table, where the first-years were sitting at the end that was closest to the high table.

"Hi," he shyly addressed the group, "I'm Harry Potter, a Gryffindor first year, and we have Transfiguration together. I thought I'd show you to the Transfiguration classroom."

"Thank you, Harry," one of the boys replied and introduced himself as Abraxas Malfoy.

An instant later, the Slytherin first-years followed Harry out of the Great Hall – under the watchful eyes of the teachers.

When they arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, the door was still closed; however, Dumbledore arrived just a moment later and ushered them inside.

"Abraxas, would you mind me sitting with you?" Harry addressed the boy, of whom he knew the name.

The blonde boy cast him a surprised look, however, nodded. "Why not? There is no rule that forbids to associate with students of other houses."

_'At least not yet,_' Harry thought, recalling one of the many stories that Arcturus had relayed to him from his older self.

From the corners of his eyes, he witnessed how his grandfather invited Dorea Black to sit with him, inwardly smiling, when his future grandmother complied.

Their classmates, having observed the two Potter boys' examples, partly with surprise, partly in amazement and partly in annoyance, followed their example, and the whole Gryffindor-Slytherin class took their seats in a mixed-up way, independently of their house affiliation.

There were only two couples, who were not mixed up, Augusta O'Brien and Peter Longbottom as well as Tom Riddle and a Slytherin boy, of whom Harry did not know the name.

HP

"Five points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin for your attempt to remedy the animosity between the houses," Dumbledore announced, and his eyes were twinkling merrily.

_'Thank Merlin that no one but Poppy, Minerva and Rolanda knows that I'm an Unspeakable,' _Harry thought, as he tried to not show how easy the task of transfiguring a match into a needle was for him. Only when he noticed that Tom Riddle was the first of the Slytherins to almost achieve the goal did he transfigure his own match, receiving five points to Gryffindor_. 'It's nice to beat him even if only for a few minutes, considering that he's so full of himself,'_ he thought, feeling contented with himself. '_He won't like it,'_ he thought, _'but I really don't care if he likes me, especially since at some stage I'll probably have to confront him.'_

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	4. Flying

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

During the following weeks, the Gryffindor and Slytherin first-years kept up their way of seating in a mixed-up way, and many of them became friends with students of the other house. Harry liked everyone well – apart from Tom Riddle, who continued expressing how much better he was than everyone else.

One day, Harry simply asked, "Why do you believe that you're better than the others?"

Tom cast him what Harry took as a superior look and stated, "Because I'm the heir of the best of the founders, Salazar Slytherin."

_'You're not, because that's me,'_ Harry thought in surprise, however, did not voice his opinion and instead resolved to head to the founders' quarters and ask Salazar about the matter.

HP

On Saturday morning right after breakfast, Harry headed to the founders' quarters, taking Minerva, Poppy, Rolanda and Charlus with him. After introducing Charlus as his grandfather and a descendant of Godric and Rowena, he informed Salazar about Tom Riddle and his statement.

Salazar let out a deep sigh. "Oh yes, I know about that idiot. He is not my heir, however, but that of my younger brother Severus. You're my true heir, Harry," he said in a firm voice.

"How can Harry prove it though?" Minerva spoke up, questioningly.

"Go to the parlour and speak with Hogwarts," Godric instructed Harry. "Tell her about the Riddle boy and ask her to not reply to him, when he touches her wall. She probably won't anyway, knowing that you are the sole heir of all of us, while he's only the heir of a side line of Sal's family. Nevertheless, speak to her, just to be sure."

"I wouldn't speak with him anyway," Hogwarts reassured him. "Charlus and you are the only heirs currently residing within my walls."

"Thank you, Hogwarts," Harry said, warmly. "I really appreciate your support."

"Thank you, Hogwarts," Charlus echoed.

"Any time, dears," Hogwarts replied, gently.

"Thank you so much for introducing me to Hogwarts and to the founders," Charlus said to Harry, when they returned to the common room later on.

"You're welcome," Harry replied, smiling. "If I hadn't come here from the future, you'd be the sole heir right now. You will be sooner or later though, as I am supposed to return to the future right after our NEWTs."

"Really?" Charlus enquired. "And why might that be?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, but that's what the Unspeakables have planned. Perhaps because my parents should be alive in the future if I manage to fulfil my task here, and they'd surely be devastated if their baby was taken away from them and not returned an instant later."

Charlus stared at him in confusion. "Are they going to de-age you then?"

"Yeah, I think so," Harry replied. "Oh well, I'm not going to worry about that now," he added, sighing. "I'm supposed to prevent Tom Riddle from becoming the Dark Lord, who is going to pull the magical world into a huge war killing many people," he admitted, "either by turning him for the better..."

"Seems unlikely," Charlus interrupted him.

Harry nodded. "Or by killing him," he added, "which I really don't want to do."

"Harry," Charlus replied in apparent determination, "whatever you're going to have to do, I am with you now, and I'll help you as much as I can."

"Thank you so much," Harry replied, smiling at his grandfather._ 'The problem is that he probably won't be able to do anything to Tom, as he hasn't been trained by the Unspeakables_,' he realised, however, did not voice his thought.

HP

It was during the first-years' flying class that Harry had his next encounter with Tom Riddle.

Mister Brown, the flying instructor, made them call their brooms into their hands, much to the annoyance of Harry, Abraxas and the girls who were already proficient flyers.

However, when Tom Riddle had problems calling his broomstick into his hand, Rolanda and Poppy stared at him, laughing. Apparently noticing that Myrtle, who was a muggleborn student and as inexperienced with broomsticks as himself, was uncertainly hovering next to himself with her wand sticking out of her robe pocket, he quickly grabbed her wand. Picking up his broom from the ground, he swung his leg over it and took off into the air.

"Come and get your wand," he shouted, as he flew higher and higher, while Myrtle looked at the teacher in shock.

Unfortunately, Mister Brown was occupied with Augusta, who - in spite of being a pureblood witch and supposed to have experience with flying - seemed extremely frightened and refused to do as much as take a broom into her hands.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Harry took into the air and dashed after Tom, who seemed to be an excellent flyer in spite of the fact that it was his first time on a broom. Due to having much more experience, however, Harry could outmanoeuvre him quickly and reached out to hold the other boy's broom from behind in a tight grip.

"Give me that wand," he shouted against the wind.

"Come and get it," Tom replied, forcefully pushing his broom forward, until they were hovering over the lake. "Last chance, before she'll have to swim and dive for it," he added, as he let Myrtle's wand fall into the lake.

Only when he followed the wand with his eyes did Harry realise that they were flying over the lake. He quickly abandoned the other boy's broom and went into a deep dive, grabbing the wand just when it made a first touch to the surface of the water.

Only due to his extensive experience was Harry able to pull up before touching the water, letting out a sigh of relief, when he was back to just flying normally. Two minutes later, he landed next to his classmates and handed Myrtle her wand.

"Thank you so much, Harry," the girl blurted out, teary-eyed.

"You're welcome," Harry replied, smiling. Somehow, he felt a little shaky from his near crush into the water, however, he was certain that he would never admit that to anyone, not even to his sister.

HP

When Harry and his friends were having dinner in the Great Hall, Dumbledore suddenly strode by his house table.

"Mr. Potter, Harry Potter," he elaborated, "Headmaster Dippet wishes to see you in his office. Would you like me to accompany you, my boy?"

"Yes please," Harry replied, wondering what the headmaster could want. However, even if he did not really trust Dumbledore, having heard that he had been the one who had placed him with his muggle relatives, he trusted Dippet even less.

HP

To his horror, Harry realised that Tom had also been called to Dippet's office. The Slytherin was accompanied by his head of house, Professor Slughorn.

"Good evening my boys, thank you for joining me in my office," Dippet greeted them. "Your flying instructor and Professor Dumbledore have informed me that you're both brilliant flyers and has asked me to allow you to play on your house-teams in spite of only being first-years."

_'What?'_ Harry's mind went haywire at the unexpected news. "Oh, thank you, Headmaster. I'd like that," he was the first to reply to the offer.

"Me too," Tom agreed. "Thank you, sir."

"Now, I don't know if there are vacancies in your house teams, let alone for which positions," the headmaster spoke again, "but if you're offered a position, you may play."

"I've already spoken with Robert Sprout," Dumbledore spoke up, "and he wishes Harry to play Seeker for the Gryffindor team."

"I'll speak with our captain," Slughorn added, giving Tom a look of what Harry assumed was pride.

'I'm going to be the Seeker of our house team,' Harry quickly informed Poppy, who just a moment later sent a response of pure excitement.

HP

"Are you aware that you're the youngest Seeker in at least a century?" Rolanda enquired in apparent excitement, when Harry was back in the common room. "You're so lucky."

"Congratulations Harry," Minerva added, giving him a smile of pure happiness.

"Thanks," Harry replied, grinning broadly. "Tom is on the Slytherin team though, I don't know in which position.

"Potter," Robert, who was a fifth year and the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, addressed him, "please attend our training, which is going to take place on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays after dinner."

"Yes, I will," Harry promised, casting the older boy a happy look.

"I can't believe it," Myrtle growled, as she entered the common room through the portrait hole. "He steals my wand and is rewarded by being allowed into the Quidditch team? I just went to speak with Professor Dumbledore and told him what really happened."

"And?" Poppy asked in a soft yet eager voice.

"He said he didn't believe me. Tom was such a nice and polite boy. He could never do a thing as steal a wand," Myrtle replied in apparent anger.

Charlus nodded in understanding. "Yes, Dorea told me that the professors apparently believe that Tom is not only a good student but also very polite and friendly. She heard Slughorn say such a thing.

"Unbelievable," Harry blurted out, feeling extremely angry. _'Then it's also the teachers' fault that he became like he did,_' he thought, upset, resolving, _'we're going to put him into his place._'

HP

The first Quidditch match of the season took place at the end of November, when the Gryffindors had to play against the Slytherins.

"Thank Merlin none of our Slytherin first-year friends are on the team yet," Harry whispered to Minerva and Poppy. "I wouldn't really like playing against them."

"What about Tom?" Poppy quipped. "He's a first-year as well."

"Poppy," Harry groaned. "I didn't say first-years, but first-year friends."

"Sorry dear, only joking," his sister replied, quickly, causing Minerva to shake her head at her friends' antics.

The Slytherins were much better players than the Gryffindors. Harry had to admit that to himself. However, when the score was 140 to 20 in favour of Slytherin, he slowly began to panic and feverishly looked for the Snitch.

_'There,_' he suddenly realised, seeing a golden glitter near one of the Slytherin goal posts. Having noticed that Tom had so far followed his every move, Harry went into a deep dive, however, in the opposite direction. From the corners of his eyes, he saw that Tom followed, and grinned, mischievously. Just an instant before crashing into the ground, he pulled up, however, only a little bit, and turned to where - to his relief - the Snitch was still hovering.

A moment later, he held up his hand that was covering the Snitch in a firm grip, for everyone to see, before he landed on the ground.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins with a score of 170 to 140," Mr. Brown informed the school, causing the students of three out of the four houses to shout their appreciation.

Later on, a huge victory party took place in the Gryffindor common room. Harry had suggested inviting the Slytherin team - even if only half-heartedly, knowing that Tom was on the team - however, the older students had outright refused to allow the Slytherins entrance into their house.

HP

"I'm sorry, I wanted to invite you to the victory party," Harry whispered to Abraxas in the Transfiguration classroom on Monday morning, knowing that if the Slytherin team had been allowed to participate, his friends would have been able to come as well, "however, the older students prevented it."

"Don't worry, Harry," Abraxas replied, smiling.

"Do you believe that our older housemates would allow you into Slytherin?" Roger Nott enquired, smirking. "If we want to hold a party together, we need to do it in the Great Hall."

"Harry, perhaps we could make study rooms for each year - or at least for the first years," Poppy spoke up from his other side. That way we could not only party but also study together with the others.

"That's a brilliant idea," Dorea spoke up from behind them.

"Harry, I'm in. Let's try to do such a thing," Charlus offered, and Harry nodded in determination, just when Dumbledore stepped into the room and began to teach them how to transfigure a mouse into a glass.

As usual, Harry kept back and observed Tom, who fortunately used to sit in the first row. When the Slytherin boy's attempts improved, so that Harry knew he would manage the spell soon, he finally did his own Transfiguration in order to gain the points for Gryffindor.

HP

In most subjects, Tom was brilliant - just like Harry, who had greatly profited from years of training with the Unspeakables and secret practice with Poppy. However, Defence Against the Dark Arts was the only subject, in which Harry held back to the extreme, allowing Tom to win their unspoken contest each time.

_'It's better to let him believe that I was completely useless in Defence,'_ he resolved, and his group of Gryffindor friends had immediately agreed with his reasoning.

HP

During the Christmas holidays, Tom was the only first-year - apart from Poppy and Harry - to remain at the school.

_'I'm going to keep an eye on Tom,'_ Harry resolved, and hearing this, Charlus offered to lend his invisibility cloak to Harry during the holidays.

"One day, it'll be yours anyway, but before that, I need to pass it to my son," he told him, smirking.

"Thank you so much," Harry replied, feeling extremely grateful that his grandfather took it so well to have his grandson here as a time traveller.

HP

Poppy and Harry spent some time following Tom under Charlus' invisibility cloak. The Slytherin first-year seemed to be exploring the castle including unused corridors. They realised soon, however, that it was much easier to just turn invisible and cast a silencing charm around themselves than to hide under the cloak and move in coordination together, so that they remained hidden all the time.

After one day of following the other boy, however, they gave up, and Harry instead begged Arcturus at breakfast on the second day of holidays to teach him how to become an Animagus.

"Join me at the Unspeakables' office," Poppy's father demanded, and - after making sure that Poppy would busy herself assisting her mother - Harry agreed.

After training together with his team members for a few hours, Arcturus took Harry aside.

"First of all," he informed him, "you need to decide, which animal you wish to become."

"That's so difficult," Harry groaned. "Poppy and I have discussed the matter for hours, and we're none the wiser. I'd like to transform into an animal, which is somehow useful." He cast the older wizard a questioning look. "Do you understand what I mean?"

Arcturus nodded, smiling. "You mean something like an Aesculapian serpent that offers valuable venom as potions ingredient or a phoenix that can supply phoenix tears," he replied in understanding.

"Yes, sir, but what kind of animals are there, and is it possible to have a magical animal as an Animagus form at all?"

Arcturus let out a long sigh, before he replied. "Yes Harry, it is possible if someone is powerful enough - which you definitely are."

"Arcturus?" Harry asked in a soft voice. "Are you an Animagus?"

"I'm an Aesculapian serpent," the man admitted. "Has Theresa never told you about it?"

Harry shook his head. "Very well, I'll try to become a phoenix then," he decided quickly, causing Arcturus to chuckle.

"Harry, there's a potion, which shows you what animals you'll be able to turn into," he informed the boy. "Of course, you can still try to change into other animals, however, these forms would be the easiest to achieve."

"That sounds brilliant," Harry replied, eagerly. "How and where can I get this potion, preferably even two doses of it?"

"Two?" Arcturus quirked an eyebrow in silent question.

"Poppy and I want to practise together," Harry admitted in a small voice.

"Oh right, then we'll get one for her before returning home later on," Arcturus conceded, handing Harry a small phial.

Seeing that the boy hesitated, he enquired, "Do you want to take the potion later on together with Poppy?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Yes sir, I'd like that - if it's possible."

"Harry," Arcturus replied, gently. "Poppy is my daughter, just like you're my surrogate son. I know both of you very well, and I know how close you are. Did you believe that I did not notice how you taught her whatever you learned here?"

Harry could only stare at the older Unspeakable in shock._ 'Thank Merlin he doesn't seem to be upset,'_ he thought. "I'm sorry, sir," he apologized, hesitantly averting his eyes to the floor to follow the outline of a griffin in the carpet.

"It's all right, son," Arcturus replied, smirking. "As long as you don't tell any Unspeakable secrets or teach anyone else, it's fine."

"Sir," Harry replied, as a thought crossed his mind, "what about the Animagus transformation though? We'd love for our friends, at least Rolanda, Minerva and Charlus, perhaps also Dorea, to become Animagi as well. Will it be all right to teach them and practise together with them?"

To his surprise, Arcturus chuckled. "Did you know that Dorea is my little sister?"

Harry stared at his colleague in utmost surprise. "Your sister?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Arcturus confirmed. "She's twelve years younger than me, and yes, you may practise the Animagus transformation together with your close friends. Now, shall we return home, so that you can take the potion together with Poppy?"

"Yes please," Harry agreed, suddenly feeling extremely excited.

HP

Together, they popped back home, and Harry - as tempted as he was to shout for his sister over their entire quarters - quickly went to fetch her to the living room, where Arcturus handed her a small phial.

"Who's going to try first?" he enquired.

"Harry," Poppy said, smiling, casting him an encouraging look.

"You better lie down on the sofa, because the transformation might kick you off your feet, and it might hurt, by the way," Arcturus warned him, causing Harry to nod in understanding.

"All right, sir," he replied and, looking at Poppy, who gave him a reassuring look, downed the liquid from the small phial.

An instant, nothing happened, and Harry almost thought that the potion did not work, when his vision failed.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	5. The study room

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

By the time Harry could see again, he found that his body was incredibly small.

=What am I?= he asked in confusion, unaware that neither Poppy nor her father could understand him.

Apparently, his questioning look was not difficult to comprehend though, as Poppy replied, "You're some kind of monkey."

_'A monkey?_' Harry thought in extreme disappointment, warily trying to get a glimpse at his small body, just when Arcturus cut in.

"No, you're not a monkey," he disagreed. "You're a demiguise."

"What's a demiguise?" Poppy asked in apparent disbelief.

"The demiguise might look like an ape," Arcturus began to explain, "but in fact, it's a very rare and powerful magical animal with extremely useful features - just like Harry wished for. It can make itself invisible, which is, of course, nothing special for Harry, as he's able to turn himself invisible anyway. However, their long, blonde hair can be used to make invisibility cloaks. Moreover, the demiguise possesses one ability, which Harry cannot learn from the Unspeakables."

"Like my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked in excitement, ignoring the latest revelation.

"No," Arcturus replied, smirking. "The invisibility cloak, which can be made from the hair of a demiguise, only lasts about," he pondered the matter for a moment, "let's say ten years. Yours, however, is the real one, the one and only, the invisibility cloak from the Deathly Hallows."

"The Deathly Hallows from the myth?" Poppy enquired, wide-eyed.

"That very invisibility cloak," Arcturus confirmed.

"I thought that was only a myth," Poppy declared, giving her father a disbelieving look.

"It is a myth, isn't it?" Harry stated, questioningly.

"No, it's not a myth," Arcturus informed them. "If you give your invisibility cloak a close look, you'll see the symbol of the Deathly Hallows at one of the edges."

"Ahhh," Harry recalled, "there was something. Does it look like some kind of triangle?"

"Exactly, the older wizard confirmed, smirking.

"Okay, now let me find out what animal I'm going to be," Poppy said, eagerly, eyeing the small phial in apparent excitement.

"Go on, sis," Harry encouraged her, smiling.

To his amazement, Poppy turned into an ice phoenix. She was completely white, apart from a small bunch of pink back feathers.

"You're beautiful," Harry said, completely in awe with the beautiful bird in front of him.

#Do you understand me?# Poppy trilled, and it sounded like music in Harry's ears.

"I can understand you," he replied, smiling, while Arcturus shook his head.

"No, I can't," he admitted, giving Harry a curious look. "You must become a phoenix as well, otherwise, you shouldn't be able to comprehend her trills."

"Perhaps that's because Harry is a magical animal as well?" Poppy suggested, once she transformed back automatically.

"No," her father replied in a firm voice. "First of all, he isn't an Animagus yet. The potion only showed you what the form is that is the easiest for you to achieve. Secondly, I am a magical animal, and I have managed the Animagus transformation, but still, I can't understand you."

"You're an Animagus?" Poppy blurted out in confusion. "What's your form? You never showed us..."

"An Unspeakable doesn't show his or her abilities to people," Arcturus growled, causing Poppy to snort.

"I'm your daughter. Does that fall under the category 'people'?" she asked in a strict voice that immediately reminded Harry of her mother, when she was talking to a patient.

"I don't think so," Harry quipped.

"I'm an Aesculapian serpent," Arcturus admitted, making Poppy let out a gasp.

"That's why Mum sometimes talks about your venom?" she asked, wide-eyed, causing Arcturus and Harry to laugh.

"Did you think she was bad-mouthing me?" the older Unspeakable scoffed, glaring at his daughter.

Harry could not help chuckling upon seeing Poppy blush at the implication.

"Dad," she then spoke up, giving her father a pleading look, "please show us your form.

Both children stared at their father in absolute amazement upon seeing a beautiful black snake with green symbols, which looked like a Celtic pattern, roam the floor in front of them.

"Beautiful," Poppy blurted out in clear awe.

"Amazing," Harry added, resolving to intensely practise the Animagus transformation.

"Dad," Poppy enquired, once Arcturus had transformed back, "may we please brew the Animagus potion for Minerva, Rolanda and Charlus?"

"And Dorea?" Harry added, questioningly.

"Does Dorea know that she's your grandmother?" Arcturus enquired.

Harry shook his head. "No sir, only Charlus knows, and the three girls of course. If I told her, wouldn't it be too obvious that she's going to marry Charlus in the future?"

"Does it matter?" Arcturus asked, raising an eyebrow. "She must get together with him in order for you to be born in the future. If they don't marry and have a son together, it'll be a disaster."

"Oh Merlin," Poppy blurted out in apparent shock. "Oh yes, we're going to tell her, as soon as the students come back."

"Do that," her father said, encouragingly. "Very well then, I need to return to work. We'll practise the Animagus transformation tonight after dinner."

"Thank you," the siblings chorused, exchanging an excited look, when the Unspeakable popped away.

HP

"Don't you have to go to work?" Poppy enquired, giving Harry a sharp look.

"No," Harry replied, "only during the week between Christmas and New Year's Eve, and even then only in the mornings."

"You know, we've forgotten something," Poppy reminded him. "We wanted to speak with Hogwarts about the study room for all first-years."

"Oh right," Harry said in surprise, slapping his hand against his forehead. "How could I forget that? Shall we go to the founders' quarters and speak with Hogwarts then?"

Poppy agreed, and the two made their way to the founders' quarters, where they first told the founders about their idea.

"That's a wonderful idea," Helga said, warmly.

"I think so, too," Godric agreed. "I really don't like the house rivalries, of which we hear all the time nowadays."

"Please go to the parlour and ask Hogwarts to assist you," Rowena suggested. "If she can't help you, I can teach you a spell, however, she should be able to assist."

"Just go to the spot, where you want me to make the room, and touch my wall, dears," Hogwarts replied in her usual, friendly voice.

"Thank you so much, Hogwarts," Harry replied, before turning to Poppy. "Where should we make the room?"

"Hmm," Poppy remained thoughtful for a moment, before she replied, "Why don't we make it either in the unused corridor behind the Ravenclaw common room or between the entrance to the hospital wing and the founders' quarters? There would be space enough for a room."

"Perhaps the unused wing would be better in case we need to add more rooms," Harry thought aloud in speculation, causing Poppy to chuckle.

"If the other classes want rooms, too, that's not our problem," she said, smirking. "This room will be ours; next school year, it's going to be the second-year room and so on - until we graduate."

"Oh, all right," Harry agreed, and the two made their way out into the corridor, where Harry asked Hogwarts to make a room large enough for the complete first-year class to fit in.

"The room is made, dears," Hogwarts informed them a moment later; "however, you'll have to do all the decorations and furnishing by yourselves. I can't help with that."

Profusely thanking the castle for the room, Harry and Poppy hurried home to ask their parents for assistance.

"Ah, but you should well be able to do some transfigurations and charms by yourselves," Arcturus, who had just returned from work, told them. "You'll even receive help from a visitor, who's going to come tomorrow and stay until Christmas morning."

"Who is it?" Poppy asked in excitement, causing her father to smirk.

"That's for me to know, and for the two of you to find out tomorrow," he replied before turning to Theresa, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

HP

After dinner, Arcturus gathered the children in the living room. "Now to your first Animagus lesson," he said, pleasantly.

"Dad, wait a moment," Poppy urged, "will we be able to communicate in our Animagi forms?"

Arcturus nodded. "You probably will, considering that you've both magical forms."

"But if one of our friends was a muggle animal, he or she wouldn't be able to understand us, is that right?" Harry enquired, worriedly.

"They'd only be able to converse with similar animals," Arcturus replied, pensively. "I can imagine that the demiguise would be able to communicate with muggle cats and dogs and perhaps chameleons or such. A phoenix should only be able to understand other birds," he added.

"Perhaps we should wait for the others then before deciding, which animal we want to become," Poppy suggested.

"Perhaps we could invite them here for a day," Harry enquired, giving his surrogate sister and father a questioning look.

"Don't you think that their families will be happy to finally have them at home for two weeks after four months of school year and before they'll going to return to Hogwarts for six more months?" Arcturus asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, that's true," Poppy admitted.

"You know what?" Harry replied, "as long as the two of us are able to communicate, we can always translate for the others."

"That's true, but moreover," Arcturus informed them, "it won't matter if you change your intended form two weeks into the practice, as it's going to take you years to become Animagi. It might be faster, because you took the potion and have already felt your animal once, but still.

"Years?" Harry asked, horrified. "By Christmas next year, I want to be able to transform, so that we can give invisibility cloaks to all our friends," he quipped, causing Poppy to chuckle and Arcturus to roll his eyes.

"Very well." Apparently deciding to get on with the practise, he instructed them, "You must keep your animal well in mind. Imagine what you're going to have instead of your left hand and try to change it into phoenix feathers or, in your case, Harry, into the white hair of the demiguise. If you manage to do that, which is going to be the hardest part, you may proceed with your whole arm, then your right arm, and so on."

The children eagerly began to practise, however, to no avail, before Arcturus ended their efforts after twenty minutes.

"You may practise again tomorrow," he promised, "however, only if Mum or I am with you."

"All right," the children replied, obediently.

"Oh Dad," Poppy suddenly blurted out, "I meant to ask you something, but I forgot. Earlier, you said something about an ability of the demiguise but didn't specify. What is it?"

"What?" Harry asked, incredulously. "He said I'd be able to turn myself invisible, which I can do anyway," he recalled.

"No," Poppy insisted. "There was something else, but you just ignored it and asked about invisibility cloaks."

_'Strange,'_ Harry thought, however, contented himself to cast Arcturus a look of pure expectation.

Arcturus looked at Harry in apparent amusement before uttering, "Precognitive sight."

"Precognitive sight, sir?" Harry enquired.

"You can look just a few minutes into the future, so that you'll know what's going to happen next and can counter any possible attack in the future," Arcturus explained.

"Oh Merlin, that's fantastic," Poppy blurted out, "especially if he really has to fight Tom at some stage."

"Exactly," her father acknowledged, smirking.

"Somehow, a really cool animal," Harry said, contentedly. _'Cool to have such a brilliant Animagus form,'_ he mused, as he went to bed a short while later, trying to recall every single detail of the demiguise. _'I have to remember how it felt to be one,'_ he thought. _'Maybe that'll help with the transformation.'_

HP

First thing in the morning, Poppy and Harry were up and bothering Theresa to brew the Animagus potion with them for their friends.

To their relief, Theresa brewed the potion with their assistance, and Poppy and Harry eagerly wrapped the small phials in wrapping paper to send to their friends for Christmas.

Just when they were finished wrapping everything and were about to head to the owlery to send them off, Theresa kept them back.

"Wait a moment, dears. Dorea is going to arrive any minute now."

"Dorea is going to come?" Poppy blurted out in apparent excitement.

"To stay with us until Christmas morning?" Harry added, staring at Theresa, wide-eyed.

"Yes, you know that she's Daddy's younger sister, don't you?" Theresa explained, smiling.

"Yes, he told us yesterday," Harry replied, smiling, when Poppy informed her mother, "Dorea is Harry's grandmother."

HP

Harry and Poppy decided to give Dorea the potion right away, and their friend eagerly tried it out, only to transform into a black panther.

"A beautiful form," Harry told the girl, staring at her form in amazement.

"Now shall we head to the owlery and send the others off?" Poppy suggested.

"Yeah, but maybe we should add a short note and ask them to not use the potion but try them together, when everyone is back here," Harry replied, grinning.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that's going to be fun," Dorea added in apparent excitement.

They quickly added the note to their packages to Minerva, Rolanda and Charlus, before Poppy and Harry decided to show Dorea to the founders' quarters and introduce her as the future Lady Potter - after shortly telling her about Harry's time travel.

"You're my grandson?" Dorea asked in apparent disbelief.

"Yes... Granny," Harry replied, grinning.

"Does Charlus know about this?" Dorea enquired.

"No." Harry shook his head. "He knows that he's my grandfather, but he doesn't know who my grandmother is."

"Has he never asked about it?" Poppy enquired in apparent amusement.

"No, maybe it's strange, but he didn't," Harry assured her.

"Oh well, I guess it could be worse," Dorea said, pensively. "He's one of the nicest boys in our year. What would happen if we did not marry in the future though?"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose that I'd just vanish from the spot then," he replied, emotionlessly.

"Oh well, don't worry, grandson. It won't come to this," Dorea replied, smiling.

HP

Due to Dorea's company, spending Christmas at Hogwarts with their family and working with the Unspeakables, the rest of the Christmas holidays passed very quickly for Harry, and before he knew it, the students returned to the school.

"When are we going to try out the Animagus potion?" Minerva whispered to Harry, as soon as they took their seats for the welcoming feast in the Great Hall.

"Let's meet tomorrow after the last afternoon class in the founders' quarters," Harry whispered back before telepathically relaying the time and place to Dorea.

HP

Charlus' form was that of a magical chameleon. Not having much knowledge about magical creatures, Harry almost wished they had taken the potions in Arcturus' presence; instead, he promised Charlus to ask Arcturus later on.

Rolanda's form was a squirrel and Minerva's a tabby cat. However, both girls informed the others in apparent determination that they were going to try to achieve the magical equivalent to the forms, which the potion showed them.

The first-years decided to spend each day between the last afternoon class and dinner in the founders' quarters practising the Animagus transformation.

"What are we going to tell Abraxas, Myrtle and the others?" Rolanda enquired.

"We could tell them the truth and study in the first-years' study room," Harry replied, smirking. "They don't have to know about the potion, as I'm not going to brew forty doses of it. They can still choose an animal and practise with us."

Everyone agreed and the friends decided to invite everyone else in the morning, even the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students.

"You know," Poppy spoke up, pensively, "I'm not going to try for a phoenix. I have a better idea."

"And what might that be?" Harry asked in surprise, causing Poppy to smirk.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	6. Second year

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

"I want to become some kind of magical dog. I'll just have to check the library to find out which kind of dog," Poppy explained, grinning.

"Does it have any purpose?" Harry enquired, only to add, "like, for example, phoenix tears, which, as you know, are extremely valuable?"

"Probably not," Poppy admitted, "but I'd be able to communicate with everyone else, and if you're going to become a phoenix sometime anyway, you can easily provide the phoenix tears," she added, grinning.

"If I continue studying to become a phoenix, you should be able to do the same, and we could study together," Harry replied, inwardly sighing at his sister's lack of self-confidence.

HP

At breakfast the following morning, Harry visited the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables to inform the first-years about the first-year study room.

"If you're interested in studying together with your friends from the other houses, please wait here after dinner, and we'll head to the study room together," he told his classmates, before he strode over to the Slytherin table to tell the first-years the good news.

To his surprise, all Hufflepuff first-years but only two Ravenclaws accompanied him to the study room, where all of their Gryffindor and Slytherin classmates were already waiting.

"Welcome to the first-year study room," Harry greeted everyone. "Madam Pomfrey helped us decorate the room, but if there's anything else that you'd like to have added to it, please tell us, and we'll try to make it or ask any of the teachers for assistance."

Everyone let their eyes wander around the room in apparent amazement. It was equipped with forty comfortable looking chairs in various pastel colours, which were arranged in groups of four around tables that allowed four students to study comfortably.

A small fireplace roared in one of the corners, and one side of the room was completely occupied by windows that allowed the look onto the grounds and the lake.

Voices of appreciation could be heard all over the room.

Turning to Minerva, Harry whispered, "For the Animagus transformation, it's your turn now."

"Me?" Minerva mouthed, however, to Harry's relief, easily accepted the task and informed everyone that they wished to become Animagi and had decided to practise every evening.

"If anyone wants to join us in this, please come forward. We'll practise over here in the corner, and I'll tell you what you need to do, before you'll be able to begin practising."

To Harry's surprise, everyone stepped forward, and he quickly sent everyone back to their comfortable chairs.

"If everyone wants to practise, we can just as well practise here in the centre of the room," he decided before motioning for Minerva to continue.

"First of all, you need to decide, into which animal you wish to transform," she informed her classmates. "Afterwards, you need to study your animal in detail. You really have to know it well."

"If you're ready, please tell us, and we'll help you over the first steps. However, please don't get your hopes up to be able to transform during the next few weeks or even months. It might take years for us to manage the transformation."

"Well said, Minnie," Poppy commended her, causing Harry to smile.

"Excuse me, Minerva," Myrtle spoke up in a small voice. "Will I be able to become an Animagus, too, in spite of being muggleborn?"

Harry unobtrusively glanced around, seeing that Tom was sitting nearby, giving Myrtle a look of pure loathing.

"Myrtle, a witch's magical power has nothing to do with her blood status," he spoke up in a firm voice. "You never had problems in class, so that means that your magic is strong enough to perform magic to a certain extent."

"Only a small percentage of wizards and witches are able to become Animagi," Minerva spoke up, "however, muggleborns are as well able to do powerful magic as half-bloods and purebloods. We hope that by practising all together, more of us will be able to become Animagi than it would be average."

HP

During the following months, all students eagerly practised to change their left hands into fur, feathers, paws or whatever their attempted animal had, however, without much success.

Harry was the first to manage transforming his left hand and shortly afterwards his complete left arm into the one of his demiguise form.

Everyone stared at him in amazement.

"What animal is this?" Tom was the first to enquire, giving Harry a sharp look.

"A demiguise," Harry replied in a soft voice, causing one of the Ravenclaws to gasp.

"Isn't that the animal that provides the material for invisibility cloaks?" the girl, whom Harry knew to be Mary, a very studious muggleborn, enquired.

"Yes, that's true," he confirmed, smiling.

From that point on, everything went fast, and by the end of the summer holidays, he was already able to completely transform into the demiguise.

"You're so fast," Poppy complained, who was just only able to transform her left arm into the fur of a Flur, the magical counterpart of a Labrador. "I wonder if any of the others have managed the transformation by now," she said, seemingly grumpy at the idea.

"I don't think so," Harry said in a soothing voice, "considering Minerva's speech about the danger of practising without being supervised."

Poppy chuckled. "I can really well imagine Minnie to become a teacher in the future," she said in apparent amusement.

"That's true," Harry agreed, smiling.

"Do you want to ride the Hogwarts Express?" Poppy suddenly enquired, giving him a questioning look.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I'd rather roam the grounds in my demiguise form. You should really try hard now. It's not so difficult once you've managed to transform your arm."

Poppy let out a long sigh. "All right, let's head out onto the grounds then," she said, good-naturedly. "It's good that you don't have to work during the last three days. That gives us some time to discuss things for the new school year."

Harry immediately agreed. As much as he loved his training with the Unspeakables and knew how invaluable the training was, especially for him, he was happy to be able to spend a few days just with his sister exploring the castle.

HP

"Poppy and Harry," Headmaster Dippet addressed them, when they took dinner in the Great Hall together with Theresa. "Would you perhaps be willing to accompany the new first-years to their classroom during the first day of classes?"

"Of course," the two soon-to-be second-years promised, eagerly.

"If we can be excused for our tardiness with our teachers," Poppy added, giving the headmaster a pleading look.

"I'll see to it," Dumbledore, who had overheard their conversation, promised.

"Thank you sir, Poppy and Harry replied, simultaneously.

HP

Harry and Poppy observed the Sorting with interest and eagerly greeted the new first-years, who were sorted into Gryffindor.

When Harry looked over to the Slytherin table, he observed with surprise and a hint of pride how Dorea seemed to give Tom a run for his money. _'Whatever she told him, he looks defeated,'_ he thought in relief.

"We should have made year study rooms for the other classes as well," he whispered to his sister, thinking, '_to deprive Tom of the opportunity to pull the younger Slytherin students onto his side.'_

"We can still do that," Poppy whispered back, and Harry knew that she understood his reasoning without further explanation.

During the first day of classes, Harry used every free minute to see to the study rooms for all classes except for the second-years. After the last afternoon class, he showed the rooms to his friends, and at dinner, he stepped over to the high table and asked the headmaster for permission to address the students to announce the study rooms.

"Dear students," he addressed everyone upon the headmaster's nod. "Hogwarts has provided study rooms for all classes. Please meet here in the Great Hall right after dinner, so that we can show you your specific room.

Motioning for his friends to join him, he continued, "All first-years from all four houses, please join Poppy."

Poppy waved her hands at the students before stepping aside.

"The second-years already know their room, so next are the third-years. Please join Minerva here."

Minerva nodded for everyone to see and stepped aside, while Harry told the forth-years to join Abraxas and the fifth-years to join Mary.

"I don't know it it's going to be so interesting for the sixth-years, however, Dorea will accompany the sixth-years and Charlus the seventh-years."

"And you?" Minerva enquired, giving him a questioning look that made Harry realise that he had completely forgotten himself.

"I'll help Poppy with the first-years," he replied, smirking.

HP

Only when Poppy and Harry returned to the second-years' study room after spending a while with the first-years, a seemingly disturbed Myrtle approached him.

"Harry, you know the girls' toilets on the fifth floor, right?" she asked, urgently.

"Yes," Harry replied, looking at the upset girl in concern.

"I was just using the toilet and came out, when Tom came into the room, although it's a girl's toilet."

"And what did he say? Did you confront him?" Harry enquired.

"No," Myrtle admitted, "I was scared and just ran away."

Harry nodded in understanding. "We'll just have to observe if he does that again," he said in a soothing voice.

"Myrtle, next time you have to go there, please tell me, and I'll accompany you," Poppy offered, gently.

"Thanks Harry and Poppy," Myrtle said, gratefully. "You're the best."

HP

During the following months, Harry and his friends never saw Tom ever enter a girls' toilet again, even if he seemed to explore all the unused parts of Hogwarts, and Harry often followed him, either in his Animagus form or in his human form, however, he always remained invisible.

By the end of their second year, Poppy, Minerva, Rolanda, Dorea and Charlus had all managed the Animagus transformation, just like several of their other classmates. Minerva was a grey-white speckled kneazle cat with rectangular frames around her eyes, while Rolanda was a magical squirrel that was able to fly. While she was brilliant on a broom, even more so than Minerva and Poppy, her flying in her Animagus form was absolutely perfect.

Poppy had managed to become a flur, which was not only able to turn invisible, but could also walk ten times as fast as a normal dog.

Dorea in her magical panther form was as much able to communicate with each of the friends as was Charles in his magical chameleon form and Abraxas Malfoy in his form of a magical lynx. The lynx was not only able to turn invisible but also to move completely soundlessly.

Augusta managed to transform into a turtle, which did not hold any magical abilities, however, still was an animal that was able to communicate with the others.

HP

It was during breakfast on the last day of the school year that Harry had an idea.

"Let's have an Animagus night here in the second-year study room tonight," he suggested to the others, when they met after the last afternoon class as usual.

"A brilliant idea," Abraxas agreed and turning to the others instructed them, "all Animagi, please see to it that you finish packing before the leaving feast. After the feast, we're going to spend the night here."

"I'll inform the heads of the houses," Harry offered, before turning to Poppy. "Do you think it easier to convince the headmaster than Dumbledore, Slughorn and the others?"

Poppy nodded. "Yes, I think so. Abraxas, why don't you accompany Harry? It'll be better if students from two houses spoke with him."

To Harry's relief, Abraxas immediately agreed, and together, they headed to the headmaster's office.

"Does it not afford a password to visit the headmaster?" Abraxas asked, seemingly taken aback, when the gargoyle simply jumped out of the way, once they approached it.

Quickly pondering if he trusted Abraxas enough to share the secret with him, Harry decided in favour of the boy, who had been his friend since the beginning of their first year. He simply replied, "Usually yes, but the gargoyle knows that I'm the owner of Hogwarts and thus it simply lets me in."

"You're…" Abraxas interrupted himself, deciding to merely stare at his friend.

"I'm the heir of the four founders," Harry whispered, "but please keep this to yourself."

"Then why is Tom so full of himself all the time?" Abraxas asked in apparent bewilderment. "He tells everyone that he was the heir of Slytherin."

Harry smirked. "No, he's the heir of Salazar's brother Severus – according to Salazar himself. I don't know if Tom isn't aware of it or if he's simply ignoring the fact, but he's not the heir."

By now, they had reached the headmaster's office, and Dippet called them in, before they even had the opportunity to knock.

HP

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," the headmaster greeted them in apparent surprise, "how nice of you to pay an old man a visit."

The two boys smirked. "Unfortunately, Headmaster, this is not solely a social visit," Abraxas replied.

"Sir, we'd like to ask you a favour," Harry added and explained, "During this school year, several of our classmates have managed the Animagus transformation, and we'd like to have an Animagus night in the second-year study room tonight."

"Would you please give us your permission and inform the heads of the houses accordingly?" Abraxas took over.

Dippet nodded. "You have my permission," he granted, "however, you must promise me that each of you officially registers your Animagus forms with the Ministry of Magic. I'll ask Professor Dumbledore to provide the forms for you."

"We need about twenty," Abraxas threw in, casually, causing the headmaster to gasp.

"Let me get this straight," the older wizard enquired, "twenty second-years have managed the Animagus transformation?"

"Yes sir," Harry confirmed, matter-of-factly.

"Who taught you if I may ask?" the headmaster queried.

"Poppy's father taught Poppy and me, and we taught our classmates," Harry admitted.

"Does any of the professors know about this?" Dippet enquired.

"No sir," Abraxas said in a firm voice.

"Very well," Dippet said, "well done, boys. I'll speak with the Professors Dumbledore and Slughorn about tonight."

"Err, Professor," Harry contradicted, "please inform all four heads of the houses. The Animagi are from all four houses."

"All right, boys," Dippet replied, staring at them, open-mouthed.

"Thank you, sir," Abraxas was the first to reply, and Harry followed swiftly.

"Thank you, Professor."

At the leaving feast, the second-years of each house received additional 100 points for overcoming the house rivalries and achieving something that most seventh-years were not capable of.

'What is that good for?' Harry thought to Poppy, who shrugged, rolling her eyes in his direction.

HP

Eighteen Animagi spent the night in the second-years' study room, after pushing all chairs and tables to the side and transfiguring tissues into thick, comfortable mattresses for the animals to sleep and cuddle.

Surrounded by a lynx, a dog and various cats that were cuddled into his sides, Harry spent the night in his demiguise form and slept better than he could recall having slept before.

"I loved how everyone just cleaned the others," Minerva said in a soft voice, when she, Poppy, Rolanda and Harry spent some quiet time in Theresa's kitchen, while everyone else was having breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Yes, it was a nice and comfortable feeling," Poppy agreed, smiling.

"We should do that once a week," Harry added, grinning.

"Maybe every Saturday evening," Rolanda suggested.

"We'll ask the professors during the summer," Poppy promised, and Harry nodded his consent.

"I'm going to miss you," Minerva suddenly said, giving Harry and Poppy a sad look.

"I'll ask your parents if you may join us here during the second half of the summer," Theresa spoke up, who had just entered the kitchen. "You need to get ready now though. The carriages are going to leave for the station in a few minutes."

_'I'm going to miss them, too – especially Minerva,'_ Harry thought, only now realising how beautiful the girl was with her long, brown hair. _'She even smells nice,' _he thought.

HP

During the summer holidays, Harry had training with the Unspeakables just like the summers before, while Poppy studied Healing with her mother and assisted her with the preparations for the new school year. During the weekends, Harry and Poppy spent much time exploring Hogsmeade, sometimes in their Animagi forms, sometimes just in their normal forms. Sometimes, they even made fun of people, when Harry had Poppy in her dog form on a leash walking her through the village.

It was on a Sunday morning at the beginning of July that Poppy led Harry in his demiguise form through the village, when she met a young man, who was just walking his goat.

"Aberforth," she greeted him, smiling, knowing that he had finished Hogwarts just about a year before they had become first-years.

"Poppy," the older wizard greeted her, smiling. "Is that your familiar? What kind of animal is it?"

"It's a demiguise," Poppy explained, causing the man's eyes to widen in apparent shock.

"Really? I thought they were extinct, at least in Britain," Aberforth replied, giving Harry a sharp look.

_'I should tell him that he's an Animagus,'_ Poppy thought; however, somehow, she felt somehow attracted to the older wizard and decided to keep chatting for a few minutes more before revealing Harry.

"How's Hogwarts?" Aberforth enquired, seeming amused.

"It's brilliant," she said, happily.

"Is my brother doing all right as a professor?" he then asked in apparent concern.

"Yes, I think so," Poppy replied, shrugging. "He's my head of house. Why are you asking?"

"Oh well, he's my older brother," Aberforth replied, smirking. "Don't you think that alone is worrisome?"

Poppy could not help laughing.

"When did you finish school? About three years ago?" Seeing Aberforth nod, she continued, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm working at the Hog's Head," Aberforth explained, "assisting the owner, and when the owner is going to retire in about ten years' time, I'm supposed to take over the place."

"Oh, I see," Poppy replied, pensively. "Is it not boring?"

"No, it's not, because there's a huge variety of customers coming into the Hog's Head. Of course, there are quiet days, but also very interesting times. Feel free to come and visit at any time," he suggested. "We're open from 5 p.m. on weekdays and from lunchtime onwards during the weekends."

"I'll do so," Poppy promised. "Would you mind me bringing my brother?"

"Of course not," Aberforth replied, gently. "You may even bring your demiguise."

HP

"Harry, would you mind going to the Hog's Head some time?" Poppy queried, once they were back at the castle. "He's really cute."

_'He's a little grumpy,'_ Harry thought, however, knew better than to voice his thoughts to his sister, who seemed to be quite fond of Aberforth.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	7. Prefects

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

_'Aberforth was really nice,'_ Poppy thought, once she was in bed later the same day. _'He's much more mature than the boys in our year. Oh well, except for Harry maybe, but he's different. I can't even talk with him about boys though, considering that he's my brother and a boy anyway. He wouldn't be able to become someone's boyfriend here in this time, as he's going to be sent back to the future in five years' time.'_ Somehow, she could not help feeling sorry for Harry.

_'I need some girls' talk,'_ Poppy decided. _'Good that Minnie and Rola are going to spend the next four weeks with us.'_

HP

Once the girl's arrived, Harry was glad that the Unspeakables had insisted to continue his training during the whole holidays. '_How much girl talk can one boy endure?'_ he asked himself, when he returned to his own room one night. _'They've changed a lot. They only speak about boys now. I've heard enough about Aberforth, Charlus, Abraxas and Robert to last for the whole school year.'_

_'You have to admit that Minerva is cute,'_ a small voice spoke up from the back of his mind. _'She's pretty, intelligent and caring.'_

_'Yeah, well, but I'm going to return to the future some time,'_ Harry thought back, causing the evil voice at the back of his mind to scoff.

_'There's always the possibility of de-aging, and time is no problem, as there's time travel,'_ it informed him, causing Harry to inwardly sigh in annoyance.

HP

Apparently, the girls noticed how uncomfortable he was with certain topics and soon began to divert their interest to the elective subjects that they were going to choose in the new school year.

At the end of their second year, they had already decided on the subjects. While Rolanda had opted to only take Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, Minerva, Poppy and Harry had chosen the same subjects along with Arithmancy in addition.

"It's going to be a lot of work for the three of you," Rolanda quipped, grinning.

"It's going to be extremely interesting," Minerva contradicted, giving her friend a stern look.

"I'm especially looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures," Poppy voiced.

"Yeah, me too, although I can't wait for Ancient Runes to begin. It sounds extremely interesting," Harry added, eagerly. "Oh, by the way," he remembered to ask, "is anyone going to try for a second Animagus form? I want to become a phoenix."

When everyone except for Poppy, who knew her brother too well to be surprised, had recovered from their shock at his revelation, Minerva said, pensively, "I don't know if it's even possible to have two Animagus forms, but I'm in. Let's try anyway."

"No thanks," Rolanda blurted out, grinning. "Why do more work than necessary?"

Noticing Poppy's contemplative expression, Harry quipped, "You're wondering if Aberforth is an Animagus and what his form might be, right?"

Poppy chuckled. "A valid point, brother, but no. He already told me that he's a goat Animagus, which is why he decided to keep a goat as his familiar," she informed him.

"Really?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"Really," Poppy confirmed.

"Are you going to meet him during the Hogsmeade visits?" Rolanda enquired with apparent interest.

Poppy shrugged. "If you don't mind, we could visit the Hog's Head instead of the Three Broomsticks, where everyone else usually goes during their Hogsmeade visits."

"That's a good idea," Minerva agreed. "Ah, I can't wait."

"For what?" Rolanda enquired. "Our Hogsmeade visit?"

Minerva nodded, smirking.

"We can go tomorrow," Harry suggested, causing Minerva to look at him in apparent surprise.

"Do you not have to work?" she enquired.

"No, not on Saturdays and Sundays," Harry informed her, and the girls decided to roam the village during the morning and then have a sandwich at the Hog's Head.

HP

The soon-to-be third-years had much fun, especially when they met Myrtle, Abraxas and Roger on the way and their three classmates decided to join them.

After their lunch, Aberforth was able to take two hours off and decided to accompany Poppy to the apothecary, where she still had to buy a couple of ingredients for Theresa.

Minerva glanced at her wrist watch and asked, "Shall we meet here then in two hours' time? I'd like to go to the bookshop for a while."

"I'll come with you," Harry heard himself speak, before he could even consider the matter.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Rolanda announced that she was going to head to the Quidditch supply shop, and the three others decided to join her.

"Better Quidditch than potions," Roger spoke up, causing Myrtle and Abraxas to full-heartedly agree.

HP

Harry and Minerva spent an hour in the bookshop looking at this and that together having much fun.

"Thanks for accompanying me, Harry," Minerva said in a soft voice, when they finally left the bookshop, each carrying a feather-light bag that was filled with books in their robe pocket. She seemed to hesitate a bit, before she asked in a barely audible voice, "Can we go to the park and talk for a while?"

"Of course," Harry replied, readily, and led the girl to a playground a few streets off the main road, where Theresa had sometimes taken him and Poppy, when they had been small.

"Did something happen?" he asked, gently, once they were sitting on swings next to each other, lightly swinging for- and backwards.

Minerva let out a deep sigh, before she slowly began to speak. "I don't know if I ever told you that, but my father is a muggle. Ever since realising that mother and I were magical, he did not like me anymore. He never hurt me or such, but he doesn't like it when I'm home, and my mother more and more tries to appease him. She hasn't even used magic since their wedding. It gets worse by the year, especially since I started Hogwarts. She does everything that he demands, and I wasn't allowed to do magic at all, so it really wasn't fun at home."

"Oh Merlin," Harry replied, feeling totally shocked at the revelation. "Why didn't you tell us?" he enquired, incredulously. "If you had told me, I'd have fetched you. You could have stayed with us the whole time."

"I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, let alone to Poppy's parents," Minerva admitted, and Harry realised, horrified, that tears began to leak from her eyes. "I'm so happy that I'm allowed to stay with you during the rest of the holidays," she added, giving him a teary-eyed smile.

"I'll speak with Theresa and Arcturus," Harry promised in determination. "I'm sure they'll be able to make a deal with your parents, so that you don't have to return there if you don't want to."

"Thank you so much, Harry," Minerva replied, smiling. "You really are the best." She jumped down from her swing, headed over to him and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Harry's thoughts went haywire. He rose from his slide and gently took Minerva's hand, pulling her over to one of the benches, where they sat down, next to each other. _'Thank Merlin the playground is completely deserted today,'_ he thought, as he feverishly pondered what to tell the girl.

"Minerva," Harry said, pensively, "I like you very much, and perhaps, if things were different, I'd ask you to become my girlfriend. But as things are, I'm going to have to return to the future after our NEWTs at the latest, maybe even earlier – depending on when I'm able to fulfil my task in this time. So, that means…"

"That doesn't mean anything," Minerva replied in a firm voice, looking straight into his face. "There is always de-aging, time-travel and whatever. We could travel together, or I could wait for you and de-age myself, when you arrive. There are so many possibilities. Harry, I'd love to be your girlfriend. I know we're just only thirteen and still young, but I don't believe that I'll ever find someone like you again. I love you."

"I'm not sure I know what love is," Harry replied, thoughtfully, "but the feeling I have towards you is completely different from what I feel towards Poppy or our other friends."

He leaned over to her, until he found himself staring straight into her eyes, which were a shade darker green than his own.

"I love you, too," he realised, before he gently pressed his lips against hers, noticing how soft they were. "Still," he uttered, shaking his head, "I can't ask you to become my girlfriend, and you know why." He sadly averted his eyes to overserve a couple of ants roaming the ground.

HP

During the following months, Harry slightly distanced himself from the girls. During the Hogsmeade visits, he spent his time assisting Theresa in the small potions lab behind her office. From when Poppy and Harry were small, Theresa had taught them and allowed them to assist in her lab, considering that Professor Slughorn was rather lazy in his supply for the hospital wing and she had to brew many batches by herself.

"Harry," Theresa addressed him on one of these occasions, when he was preparing ingredients for her, "why is it that you're not going to Hogsmeade with the girls? I am very grateful for your assistance, please don't misunderstand me, it's just…" She slowly trailed off, giving him a sharp look.

Harry hesitated for a moment, however, finally decided to confide into the witch, who had been his mother ever since he could remember.

"They all have their boyfriends or girlfriends, but I can't have one, because I'm going to be sent back to the future in a few years' time," he said in a soft voice, while feverishly mashing a frog's egg.

"It's Minerva, isn't it?" Theresa asked, softly.

Harry merely nodded, not looking up from the ingredients in front of him. "I can't have her wait for me for thirty-eight years. Moreover, she'll be 55 by then and I eleven, or worse yet, three," he added in a scoff. "If I could just stay here in this time, but that's not possible either."

"Harry, two things," Theresa said, calmly, "one, do you know why you must return to the future?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really," he admitted, giving his surrogate mother a questioning look.

"Provided that you mange to prevent Tom from becoming a Dark Lord, either by turning or killing him, your parents will probably be alive in the future. The Unspeakables have taken you at the age of three, so they need to take you back to your parents as a three-year-old. You know that your mother loved you so much that she died to protect you. Don't you think that it's only fair if you returned to them – provided that they'll be alive, which is very likely?"

"Well, yes," Harry admitted, thoughtfully.

"Secondly, the question if Minerva wants to wait for you for many years to come is for Minerva to answer over the years, not for you," Theresa said in a firm voice. "If you like her, you better spend as much time with her as you can and hope that, maybe, she will wait for you and be ready to possibly de-age herself to your own age at some stage. If she decides to move on in the future, then there's nothing that you can do about it, but you can still enjoy yourself as much as you can while being in this time."

"All right," Harry agreed, pensively. "Thank you so much for your advice," he added, smiling, when a sudden idea crossed his mind.

During the summer, while Minerva and Rolanda were staying with them, he had not wanted to breach the subject, however, he decided that this was the opportunity to tell his surrogate mother about Minerva's home life.

Theresa patiently listened, before she promised to discuss the matter with Arcturus and then contact Minerva's parents.

"I'm proud of you, Harry. You're a wonderful son," she said, smiling at the boy.

"Thank you," Harry replied, unable to prevent himself from blushing.

HP

From that time onwards, Harry participated in all the Hogsmeade visits, and when the friends split into pairs, he spent his time with Minerva, even if only as best friends.

Tom did nothing that in any way attracted Harry's attention. The boy was good and polite in class, even if Harry still managed to beat him in every subject but Defence, where he always kept back to not let anyone know that he possessed the skills of an Unspeakable.

To Harry's relief, Minerva's parents agreed to have Minerva spend the holidays with Poppy and her family, provided that she would still regularly write letters to her mother. Therefore, from the Christmas holidays onwards, Minerva did not return to her parents' home anymore, but spent the holidays with Harry, Poppy and their parents.

HP

During the summer after their fourth Hogwarts year, when they received their Hogwarts letters containing the supply lists for their fifth-year, Minerva's and Harry's letters contained the Gryffindor prefects' batches.

"You made it! You're prefects!" Poppy blurted out, seemingly happy.

Minerva and Harry exchanged a look of pure exasperation at their friend's apparent excitement.

"I wonder who the other houses' prefects are," Minerva said, contemplatively.

"I just hope it's not Tom," Poppy replied, sighing, "considering how fond the teachers are of him."

"Well, they don't know that he's going to turn into a monster," Harry said, letting out a deep sigh.

"Well, congratulations, Minerva and Harry," Poppy cheered, causing Harry to think, _'Thank Merlin she's not jealous of either of us.'_

"It shouldn't be me; it should be Charlus," he uttered, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Well, he knows about you, and he'll understand," Minerva said in a soft voice.

"Exactly," Poppy agreed, "and considering that neither the headmaster nor Dumbledore know that you're a time traveller, it was the obvious decision, as you're the best in all classes."

"Apart from Transfiguration," Harry replied in a firm voice, knowing that Minerva was the best in her favourite subject.

It was later the same day that they received a letter from an apparently excited Dorea telling them that she was the female Slytherin fifth-year prefect.

The three immediately penned a response congratulating their friend and informing her of the good news that Minerva and Harry had made prefect, too. At the same time, they invited her to spend the last two weeks of the holidays at Hogwarts with them, knowing that Rolanda would also arrive around that time.

"Dorea's counterpart is Tom along with Bill and Mary from Ravenclaw and Holger and Lucy from Hufflepuff," Theresa informed them, when she returned from a staff meeting a few days later, causing the trio to groan in annoyance.

"Does that surprise you?" Theresa enquired, quirking an eyebrow. "In the eyes of Professors Dippet, Slughorn and Dumbledore, he's an absolute model student, just like Harry and Minerva, maybe even more so, considering that he has yet to play a prank."

Poppy rolled her eyes in obvious annoyance. "We only played a prank once," she stated, matter-of-factly, "and Augusta really deserved it."

"True," Minerva agreed, while Harry nodded his consent.

HP

A few days before the beginning of the school year, Dorea and Rolanda arrived, causing Harry to roll his eyes in Arcturus' direction at the four girls' excitement.

Arcturus returned an unobtrusive nod of understanding that made Harry grin.

"Do you intend to board the Hogwarts Express?" Dorea asked on the last day of the holidays.

"No," Poppy replied, shaking her head in denial.

"We only did in our first year," Harry added.

"I'm not sure, but my parents told me that the prefects would have to board a special prefects' carriage," Dorea informed them. "Maybe we need to receive permission from the headmaster if we don't want to ride the train if that's possible at all."

"Well, let's go and ask him then," Harry replied, sighing, as he rose from his chair. "Minerva? Dorea?"

The girls quickly followed him towards the headmaster's office, staring at Harry in amazement, when the gargoyle jumped out of his way as usual.

Professor Dippet was surprised to say the least to receive a visit from three fifth-year prefects from two different houses.

"I don't mind you skipping the train ride," he said in a friendly voice, "however, I'd ask you to inform the head boy, Michael Lestrange."

"We will," Dorea promised, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Professor, I have one more request," Harry spoke up in a firm voice. Seeing the headmaster look at him with apparent curiosity, he continued, "I'd like to ask you to not pair Minerva or Dorea with Tom Riddle for their prefect duties."

The headmaster's expression immediately turned from relaxed and friendly to stern. "And why might that be?" he enquired, strictly.

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Professor, I cannot tell you everything, however, through the Unspeakables, I have certain insight into the future, and to tell the truth, I don't trust him with my female best friends."

Dippet nodded, thoughtfully. "Very well my boy, even if I can't follow your concern, I shall keep it in mind and try to not pair them. I'll also inform the head boy and head girl about the matter."

"Please do not tell them about my relationship to the Unspeakables though, sir," Harry replied, giving the old wizard a pleading look.

"May I ask what your relationship to the Unspeakables is, my boy?" Dippet enquired in a gentle voice.

"I am an Unspeakable and have been for years now," Harry explained. "However, no one apart from my family and best friends is aware of the matter."

"I assure you that I won't give you out," Dippet promised, before he released them.

HP

"Thank Merlin that we don't have to spend the whole day on the train," Rolanda sighed, once they returned from the owlery, where Dorea had posted her letter to the head boy.

"There are so many things that we could do instead," Poppy agreed, grinning.

"Like what, for example?" Harry enquired, glad that the Unspeakables had once again insisted that he did not have to work during the last few days of the holidays.

"I have an idea," Poppy said, giving Harry a tentative look.

"What is it, sis?" he enquired.

"Remember, when we went to Hogsmeade the other day, you said something about buying chocolate frogs for our whole class," the girl recalled. "Are you still inclined to do so?"

"Oh right, of course, let's do that," Harry immediately agreed. _'It's not worth working the whole summer and getting paid for it if I don't have a chance to do something with the money,'_ he thought.

HP

When they distributed the chocolate frogs in the fifth-year study room, while their classmates were riding the Hogwarts Express, Harry had no idea that the upcoming school year was going be unforgettable.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	8. The Chamber of Secrets

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

It was shortly before the beginning of the Halloween feast, when Harry and his friends were gathered in the fifth-year study room, that Hogwarts suddenly spoke to Harry.

"Harry, please come into the founders' quarters immediately. We need your help."

Harry shot from his seat, looking at his best friends, wide-eyed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Poppy enquired, giving him a concerned look.

"Hogwarts just told me to come to the founders' quarters," Harry whispered, hurriedly, before he popped away without further ado, completely forgetting that the founders' quarters were just around the corner from their study room, so that he could have as well walked without alerting a whole group of fifth-years to the fact that he could apparate within Hogwarts.

HP

Arriving in the living room, he blurted out, "Hogwarts told me to come here right away, she needed my help."

"Yes, thanks boy, for coming." To Harry's surprise, it was Salazar, who was the first to speak, although normally, the grumpiest of the founders rarely ever spoke to him.

"Hogwarts informed us that the heir of Severus is in my Chamber of Secrets trying to make my basilisk familiar go into the school and kill the muggleborns," Salazar explained in a hurry. "Can you speak Parseltongue?" he enquired.

"Yes," Harry replied, warily, recalling how shocked Poppy had been, when he had spoken to a small garden snake on the grounds years ago.

"We need to go and help my familiar. According to Hogwarts, she's very much stressed by the matter. Conjure a small photo frame and take me with you," the founder demanded.

HP

Poppy glanced at the permanent time display on the wall, before she spoke up. "I believe that it's time to head to the Great Hall. The Halloween feast is going to commence shortly."

The whole fifth-year class walked towards the Great Hall, when they spotted a writing on one of the wall.

'_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware._'

It was written with red ink that looked like blood. Extremely worried for Harry, Minerva and Poppy exchanged a horrified look, before they hurriedly ushered the group into the Great Hall and made a beeline to the high table, glad that the headmaster was already present.

HP

Two minutes later, Salazar led Harry through a secret door behind his and Helga's bathroom into the Chamber of Secrets.

"This is Amaterasu, my familiar," Salazar whispered, as they approached the large reptile. "I'm sorry for not bringing you here sooner."

Tom was standing at one side of the basilisk, his prefect badge glittering in the sparse light of the chamber.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry heard Tom hiss at the snake. "Go into the school and show them who the true witchesss and wizardsss are. Kill the mugglebornsss."

"I don't want to kill anyone. Thissss isss not what my real masssster taught me to do," the basilisk hissed back.

"Amaterassssu," Harry hissed at the snake. "I'm Harry, Salazzzar's real heir, and I asssk you to not go into the school to harm anyone."

As he held the photo frame for the basilisk to see and Salazar confirmed that he, Harry, was his real heir, Harry saw from the corners of his eyes how Tom raised his wand.

Expecting nothing else but the killing curse coming from the evil boy, Harry quickly dodged the curse.

"That isss a lie," Tom hissed. "I am the real heir of Salazzzar, the greatessst of the foundersss, and the basilissssk needssss to go into the cassstle to kill the mugglebornssss, becaussse I request her to do sssso."

"You're not my heir," Salazar growled. "I am Salazzzar Slytherin, and Harry here issss my heir. You're merely the descendant of my brother Severusss."

Hearing the founder's explanation, Tom saw red and begin firing one curse after the next at Harry.

"Leave me in peaccce, young, evil boy," Amaterasu suddenly hissed, showing the boy her fangs.

'_This is it. I need to kill him now,_' Harry realised, as he kept dodging and shielding curses, when Tom suddenly managed to hit Amaterasu with something that made the basilisk yowl in pain.

"That'ssss it," Harry shouted and cast a curse at Tom that hit the boy squarely into the chest, causing him to slump down onto the ground in a heap.

"Amaterasssu, are you all right?" Harry asked the basilisk in concern, giving her a worried look, when she kept twitching slightly.

He sighed in relief, when Salazar uttered, "She'll be, asss soon asss you brew a potion for her. Maybe there'sss even still one in my ssstock. Isss he dead?" he queried, pointing at Tom.

"No," Harry replied, wincing. "It'sss fatal if he remainsss untreated, but he'sss not dead… yet."

"I'm not going to take any rissssk," Amaterasu decided and buried her fang right into the boy's already bloody chest.

_'Thank Merlin it was not only me who killed him,'_ Harry thought, as he glanced at the body of the Slytherin prefect in disgust. "I just hope they won't throw me into Azkaban for this," he said aloud.

"They won't," Salazar promised, before he told Amaterasu to wait for a moment and ushered Harry further into the chamber, hissing "Open" twice on their way.

"This is my library, and this," he interrupted himself, only to hiss at a bookshelf, "Sssslide assside", before he continued, "is my potions lab. Show me to the shelf on the left side," he instructed Harry.

Harry eyed the phials on the shelf with interest, when something caught his interest. There was a small phial labelled '_Wolvescure_.'

"A bit more to the right," Salazar suddenly instructed him, sounding impatient. "It's the phial with the inscription '_Maronis_.' Take it with you. You need to spell it into her stomach. Can you do that?"

"I think so," Harry replied, having observed Theresa teach Poppy that very spell a few weeks ago.

Five minutes later, Amaterasu was healed and thanked Harry and Salazar profusely.

"Thank you sssso much for coming to my help," she told them, causing Harry to smirk.

"That wassss Hogwartssss," he informed her. "She realised that you were in distresss and saw what happened here."

"Pleassse make sure to give Hogwartssss my thanksss," Amaterasu replied, gratefully. "Salazzzar, please teach Harry how to casssst the ssafety spell over the groundssss."

"I'll do that," the founder promised, before he, too, thanked Harry. "Now, I believe that we have to inform the headmaster. Don't worry," he added upon noticing Harry's frightened expression, "he's the only one apart from you and Godric's heir Charlus who is able to speak with Hogwarts by putting his hand against her wall. Hogwarts will tell him what happened here."

"Can we just leave Tom here?" Harry enquired and relaxed, when the founder gave him a reassuring nod.

HP

When Harry left the founders' quarters and strode towards the Great Hall, he was surprised to see that every teacher along with his best friends were gathered in a corridor.

Before he was able to find out the reason, however, he was pulled into bear hugs by Poppy and Minerva, who alerted everyone to his presence by shouting, "Harry!"

"Don't crash the frame," Harry mumbled, holding Salazar's photo frame out for everyone to see. To his immense relief, Salazar immediately began to recount the events of the evening, so that he only had to confirm the founders' tale, on the headmaster's question.

"Is that what happened, Harry?"

"Yes sir," Harry confirmed in a firm voice.

HP

While everyone else was sent into the Great Hall, the headmaster and his deputy ushered Harry into the headmaster's office, nodding their consent, when Poppy and Minerva set to accompany their best friend.

"We need to call the Aurors," Dippet informed Harry. "Are you willing to tell them what happened? Killing a classmate is not something that will easily be looked over by the Aurors."

"Please call the Unspeakables, sir," Harry asked. "Unspeakable Ra knows everything and has known about the matter in advance."

"How so?" Dumbledore enquired in a not unfriendly voice, offering the students a lemon drop, which all three of them politely declined.

"I am a time traveller," Harry admitted, "sent into the past to prevent Tom Riddle from becoming a monster. Apparently, he pulled the magical world in a huge war that killed many people, among them my parents."

_'Arcturus, will you please come to the headmaster's office immediately?'_ he thought to his colleague and mentor, inwardly sighing in relief, when he heard the distinctive pop of an Unspeakable's apparition a mere instant later.

_'I just hope he'll be able to keep me out of Azkaban,'_ he feverishly thought.

"Leave the boy in peace," Unspeakable Ra demanded. "He's a hero."

"He just killed a boy," Dumbledore replied, sharply.

HP

"Did you not understand, what I explained to you?" Salazar roared, towering over them from Godric's painting on the wall. "Tom Riddle tried to send my basilisk into the school to kill the muggleborn students. He also cast the killing curse at Harry, who is my and the other founders' heir, multiple times. Only Harry's brilliant defence abilities saved him from the curses the other boy threw at him."

"Mr. Potter, may we please see the scene in a Pensieve?" the headmaster enquired.

"Of course, sir," Harry replied, politely.

"Do you know what a Pensieve is, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, pointing to the device at the back of the office.

"Yes sir," Harry replied, however, feeling thoroughly annoyed at Dumbledore's attitude, wandlessly cast a silent spell at the tip of his wand that made the memory float over the tip of his wand for everyone to see.

"Harry," Godric spoke up from his portrait, once the memory faded out, "are you completely unharmed?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, smiling at his great grandfather.

"Oh Merlin," Minerva muttered, quickly pulling Harry into a bear's hug.

"It's all right; I'm fine," Harry mumbled, as he hesitantly freed himself from the embrace.

Noticing that the headmaster and his deputy seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, Harry did not protest, when Poppy also pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I'm so glad that you're all right," she spoke up in a soft voice. "We were so worried, when Hogwarts called you out of the study room."

"Hogwarts called you for help?" Dippet enquired in apparent disbelief.

"Yes sir," Harry confirmed. "She knows that as the heir of the four founders, I'm her owner, and she realised that Amaterasu, the basilisk, was in enormous stress by Tom's order to kill students. So she called me for help."

"Very well," the headmaster said, seemingly hesitating. "You may go, Mr. Potter."

"No," Dumbledore contradicted, "I believe that Mr. Potter must show us the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Our heir does not have to do anything," Godric growled from his portrait. "He already did the school a great favour, however…"

"… even if he showed you where the entrance is, you wouldn't be able to access my private chambers, as only a Parselmouth is able to get in," Salazar interrupted him.

"There's no need for your atrocious behaviour towards our heir, deputy headmaster. He's a saviour, and he did the school and its students a big favour today, deserving gratitude instead of accusations," Godric added, grimly.

"Thank you, Great Grandfather," Harry replied, smiling, before Minerva and Poppy pulled him out of the headmaster's office.

"What about Tom Riddle's body?" he heard Dippet ask and Salazar reply "Amaterasu is just having a feast."

'Don't worry, Harry,' Arcturus thought to him, when the door closed behind them. 'They'll come around. They're just under shock, apparently because they expected so much from Tom. According to Theresa, he was even in conversation as head boy.'

'Thanks,' Harry replied, grateful at his surrogate father's reassurance.

HP

Life at Hogwarts continued as if nothing had happened. Not even an explanation was given to the students concerning the writing on the wall about the Chamber of Secrets.

According to Abraxas Malfoy, who became the new Slytherin fifth-year prefect, Professor Slughorn had explained to his house that Tom had had met an untimely fate exploring secret and dangerous parts of Hogwarts. No one was exactly sure what had happened – with the exception of the fifth-year students of all houses, to whom Harry showed his memory in the study room.

Only during the leaving feast before the Christmas holidays did the rest of the school learn what had happened in the evening of Halloween. Dinner was just on its way, when the Minister of Magic came to Hogwarts to award Harry the Order of Merlin first class for his defeat of a future Dark Lord.

"Due to the Unspeakables' insights, we know what would have happened to our world if Mr. Potter had not vanquished a very evil dark lord," the minister explained, before he made a memory emerge from the tip of his wand, which Arcturus had retrieved from his older self in the future. It showed the activities of Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters during the time of Harry's parents.

_'Strange that he knows that spell,'_ Harry thought and finally decided that Arcturus or his colleagues must have taught him, because he was the Minister of Magic.

He was brought back to reality, when the minister called him to the high table and awarded him the Order of Merlin.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, feeling extremely gratefully towards the Unspeakables, who had seen to it that his deed was honoured instead of criticised like the headmaster and his deputy still continued to do.

"We have to thank you, Mr. Potter. It means a lot to me that we can live in peace and quiet and don't have to expect a war in the near future," the minister replied, smiling.

HP

If Harry or his friends expected Professors Dippet or Dumbledore to finally accept Harry's achievement, they were sadly mistaken.

"At least they didn't take my prefect's badge from me," Harry said, smiling, to stop Poppy's rant about the headmaster and his deputy.

"Oh well, if they even attempted to do such a thing, the whole fifth-year class would have protested," Minerva spoke up, rolling her eyes in apparent annoyance.

"And Dumbledore was the headmaster in the future?" Poppy asked in obvious bewilderment.

"That's was Dad told me," Harry replied, shrugging.

"Harry," Poppy said, seemingly thoughtful, "maybe, as the owner of Hogwarts, you should make some decisions for the future, for example, for some people to not be able to become headmaster or any decision-maker at all."

Harry grinned. "Oh, believe me, sis, I've already thought about the matter, and I know exactly what I'm going to do. I still have two years, before I'm going to travel to the future though."

Noticing Minerva's sad expression, when he mentioned the time travel, he inwardly sighed. '_Believe me, I'd remain here with you if I could,'_ he thought, however, knowing that there was no way for him to just stay in the past, he did not voice his opinion.

HP

During the following two years before their NEWTs, Harry spent much time thinking about his own future and his future together with Minerva as well as her future without him. He even asked Arcturus, Theresa, Poppy, the four founders and Hogwarts herself for an advice.

"You should speak with Minerva as soon as possible, before she makes any other plans that might not involve you or whatever you've planned," Poppy advised him, causing Harry to nod in understanding.

"I'll do that," he resolved. "Thanks so much for your advice, sis."

"Always," Poppy replied, smiling.

HP

While Harry was allowed to keep his prefect badge during his sixth and seventh year, he was not made head boy. Instead, Charlus Potter became head boy in spite of the fact that he had not been a prefect, while Minerva became the head girl.

As strange as he found the matter, knowing that it was only due to the antipathy of the headmaster and his deputy that he had not become head boy, he was happy that his grandfather did not have to miss out on everything because of him.

Originally, Minerva had wanted to refuse the position, as soon as she realised that Harry had not been made head boy, however, Harry had talked her into accepting anyway.

HP

During the last Hogsmeade visit before Christmas, Harry spent some time with Abraxas, who wanted to buy an engagement ring for Myrtle, his girlfriend for more than three years now.

Together, the two seventh-years headed to a small jeweller, which Theresa had shown him during the summer. Looking around the shop, Harry found a couple of matching silver rings that were decorated with several kind of animals.

"Abraxas, look, these have different kinds of cats on them," he blurted out, causing the blond wizard to come over and stare at the rings with interest.

"They look absolutely beautiful, but I was thinking of a thicker ring with gold alloy," the pure-blood wizard stated. "Wouldn't these be fitting for you and Minerva though?"

"I'll take them, even if I can't get engaged with her at this time," Harry resolved, deciding that they were absolutely fitting for his purpose. Talking with the shop owner, he finally had the rings charmed as promise rings, equipped with all possible safety charms as well as a communication charm between the two rings.

_'I'll speak with her on Christmas Day,'_ he resolved, as Abraxas and he returned to the Hog's Head to meet their friends, feeling extremely happy with his purchase.

However, when Professors Dippet and Dumbledore called him into the headmaster's office in the morning of Christmas Eve, things travelled down a different road from what he had planned.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	9. Headmaster Dippet and Lady Hogwarts

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Headmaster Dippet addressed him in a firm voice, once Harry had taken a seat just opposite of Godric's portrait, "you told us that you're going to travel back to the future right after your NEWTs. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, regretting that he had not obliviated the two older wizards during his fifth year.

"Before you leave Hogwarts to travel back to the future," Dippet continued, "we want you to seal the Chamber of Secrets, so that no one can enter it let alone let the basilisk lose on students. We will, of course, assist you with the task ahead."

"No sir," Harry replied, simply.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore spoke up, sucking on a lemon drop, as he threatened, "Professor Dippet can easily expel students from Hogwarts if they pose a danger to their fellow students."

Harry stared at Godric in disbelief.

"Harry," Godric spoke up in a firm voice, "as the owner of Hogwarts you can dismiss the headmaster and install a successor whom you deem better able to care for the school at any time."

"No, he can't," Dumbledore announced. "He has to go through the Board of Governors."

Godric let out a scoff. "You'd have to go through the Board, but not Harry. He owns the school."

"Professor Dippet," Harry spoke up, confidently. "You're dismissed as headmaster. Please vacate your office and living quarters by dinner time. The Board of Governors is disbanded, and I shall inform the responsible persons later today. Professor Dumbledore, you're on probation, and the new headmistress or headmaster will decide on your further employment at Hogwarts."

"You can't do such a thing, my boy," Dumbledore spoke up, coughing, as he almost chocked on his lemon drop.

"He can and he just did," Rowena Ravenclaw suddenly spoke up from Godric's portrait, gently pushing Godric away to show herself. "Harry," she added in a much kinder voice, "Godric just went to the Ministry of Magic to inform the minister about the dissolution of the completely unnecessary Board of Governors."

"Thank you, Grandmother," Harry replied, smiling.

'Arcturus, could you please inform the minister that I just disbanded the Hogwarts Board of Governors and dismissed the headmaster. Please tell him that I'll provide him with further information as soon as possible,' he thought to his mentor, father and trainer.

The affirmative response came immediately. 'Of course. Well done, son.'

'Minerva, please meet me in the founders' quarters in five minutes,' he thought to his best friend, before he gave the headmaster a stern look and said in a firm voice, "My decision stands. I expect your office to be clear for your successor by dinner time."

The two professors merely glared at him, when Harry left the office without further ado, casting a silent, wandless memory charm at the headmaster and his deputy that robbed the older wizards of their knowledge about Harry's time travel. When he passed the gargoyle, he informed it about the matter and said, "Please do not let in Professors Dippet and Dumbledore after dinner tonight. I'll inform you about their successors as soon as possible."

"Of course, owner of Hogwarts," the gargoyle confirmed, and Harry popped into the founders' quarters, where – to his relief – Minerva was already waiting for him.

HP

"What happened?" the head girl enquired upon seeing his upset expression.

"I just dismissed the headmaster," Harry said, grimly.

"Well done," Salazar commented from the painting.

"You… what?" Minerva gasped.

"And disbanded the Board of Governors," Godric added in apparent amusement.

"Yes, that too," Harry admitted, smirking, before he fidgeted a little and finally said, "Shall we go into one of the smaller rooms to have some privacy?" _'Without the company of curious great grandparents,'_ he thought to himself.

Glancing at the painting of the founders, who were now glaring at Harry, Minerva replied in apparent amusement, "All right, Harry. Go ahead. I'll follow you."

Harry led her into one of the bedrooms, where he sat down on the edge of a bed and motioned Minerva to sit next to him.

"Minerva," he slowly began to speak, letting out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry, I wanted to do this in a very different way."

Minerva smiled. She gently laid her hand on his arm and said, "Harry, it's all right. I just want to tell you one thing." When Harry looked at her in surprise, she continued, "Being your best friend is never boring."

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, that might be. I'm sorry." He pulled a small box out of his robe pocket, showing Minerva the two rings. "These are not engagement rings," he warned her, "but promise rings. I promise to come back for you, even if it'll only be after forty something long years. You do not have to promise me anything apart from one thing: Please see to it that you're happy, either waiting for me or finding someone else to be happy with."

Tears leaked from her eyes, as Harry slid the smaller ring over her ring finger, where it adjusted itself to the correct size.

"Thank you, Harry, and I promise you now that I'll wait for you, no matter how long it's going to take," she replied in a firm voice, before she leaned over to cover his lips with her own. "No one will ever be able to replace you, my love," she added, when they finally parted.

"Originally, I had planned to do this tomorrow," Harry replied, sighing. "However, something happened that made me do this sooner." Seeing that she looked at him in expectation, he simply asked, "Would you be willing to become the headmistress from tomorrow onwards?"

Minerva's expression turned into shock. "The headmistress?" she enquired, incredulously. "I haven't even taken my NEWTs yet."

Harry shrugged. "You're going to take them in the summer. Until then, I'm still here and will support you, and the founders and Hogwarts will, too."

Minerva nodded in understanding. "All right, I will, if you promise to help me over the first few months."

"Of course, I will, my dear," Harry promised, before he pulled her into another passionate kiss. "Let's go to the parlour and introduce you to Hogwarts as her new headmistress for a long time to come," he then suggested, and Minerva readily agreed. "We can discuss with Hogwarts what other changes we wish to make to the teaching staff."

"What happened to Professor Dippet?" Minerva asked in apparent confusion. "Why exactly did you fire him?"

Harry let out a deep sigh and shortly explained, what had occurred in the headmaster's office earlier, before he pulled her with him into the parlour.

HP

To Harry's relief, Hogwarts knew exactly what had happened and informed him that she completely agreed with his actions.

"Hogwarts, would you mind discussing the rest of the teaching staff together with us?" Minerva enquired, causing the castle to lightly chuckle. "I believe that there are some professors, whom we should replace at the occasion, however, I am uncertain whom to hire instead. I suppose some of the current seventh-years would be appropriate."

Harry nodded his agreement. "Hogwarts, can you help us here?" he then enquired.

"Of course, dears. I suppose that you intend to make all the other changes at the end of the school year?"

"Oh yes," Harry quickly reassured the castle. "The change of the headmaster's position was not intended either at this time." He remained thoughtful for a moment, before he continued, "What are we going to do with Dumbledore?"

"He's not bad at Transfiguration," Minerva said, shrugging.

"I don't want him to be the head of Gryffindor any longer though," Harry stated, firmly.

"Dumbledore could teach Alchemy if you wish to consider installing it as a subject," Hogwarts threw in. "He studied under Nicholas Flamel and has taken his NEWT, so that he would be qualified to teach."

"That's a great idea," Harry agreed, giving Minerva a questioning look.

"Yes," she decided and quickly conjured a parchment, where she noted the decision.

"Whom do you want to teach Transfiguration?" Harry enquired.

"Who's the best?" Minerva thought aloud.

"You," Harry replied, grinning, causing the head girl to glare at him.

"Charlus," Minerva decided, and Harry nodded, while Hogwarts voiced her agreement.

"Hagrid would make a good Care of Magical Creatures professor," Harry said, pensively.

"Professor Scamander is also very good though," Minerva objected.

"Why don't you make Hagrid the Charms professor for the time being?" Hogwarts suggested. "When Scamander retires, you can still offer the Care of Magical Creatures position to Hagrid."

They decided on Hagrid for Charms, Abraxas for Potions, Peter Longbottom for Herbology, Rolanda for Flying, Roger Nott for Ancient Runes and Myrtle for History of Magic.

"I have an idea," Harry suddenly blurted out.

HP

Seeing that Minerva cast him a questioning look, Harry explained, "We could separate the head of house positions from the teaching posts."

"That's a brilliant idea," Minerva agreed. "The heads should have time to really look after the students after all – unlike Dumbledore who didn't show up in the common room as much as once during our whole seven years. Minus five months," she added as an afterthought.

"I'd appreciate it," Hogwarts agreed. "Do you have someone in mind for the positions?"

"Dorea for Slytherin. I'd like to make her head girl for the remaining months of this school year, too," Minerva suggested.

Harry nodded. "Maybe Augusta for Gryffindor, considering that we've planned for Peter to become a professor here?"

"Yes, and Mary for Ravenclaw and Evelyn for Hufflepuff," Minerva said, resolutely. "Harry? Hogwarts? Do you agree?"

"Let's suggest the positions to them," Harry replied. "We don't know if they'll accept anyway."

"Same as with the teaching positions," Minerva added, letting out a deep sigh.

"Shall we go and speak with those who're in the castle?" Harry suggested, causing Hogwarts to interrupt their conversation.

"Minerva and Harry, please put your hands against my wall for a moment," the castle instructed them.

Exchanging a surprised look, the two seventh-years complied, before they felt a strong bout of magic flash through their bodies. A golden flash blinded both of them for a moment.

"What was that?" Minerva asked in apparent bewilderment that matched Harry's feelings.

"Hogwarts, what did you do?" Harry asked, curiously. _'If at all, I feel happier than before,'_ he realised.

Hogwarts chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out eventually," she then replied. "Go and present yourselves to my founders as the Lord and Lady Hogwarts."

"Very well, Lady Hogwarts," Harry quipped, "let's go. Oh, and thank you Hogwarts," he added, grinning.

"As the Lady Hogwarts, no one will question your right on the position of my headmistress, even during the absence of the Lord Hogwarts," the castle explained. "Don't worry dear, everything will be all right, and I'll see to it."

"Thank you, Hogwarts," Minerva replied, smiling, before she followed Harry into the living room, where the founders looked at them in apparent amusement.

Salazar mumbled something sounding like "Stubborn old castle," causing Helga to playfully slap his arm.

"Shut up, Sal. If our baby wasn't so insistent, she wouldn't have managed to prevent your brother's evil heir from ordering Amaterasu to kill students," the witch said in a firm voice.

"Yeah, you're right, as always," Salazar agreed, grumpily, making Harry and Minerva chuckle.

"Anyway, what we meant to say," Rowena spoke up, glaring at Salazar, "was congratulations, Lord and Lady Hogwarts."

After a short conversation with the founders, Harry and Minerva headed to the seventh-year study room, where from their new appointees, only Myrtle was bent over a large tome.

"Myrtle, do you have a minute to speak with us in private?" Minerva enquired, and their fellow Gryffindor readily put her book aside to follow them into an empty classroom.

"Myrtle, as you probably know, Harry is the owner of Hogwarts," Minerva began to speak, "and he just fired the headmaster."

"You what?" Myrtle asked in apparent disbelief.

"Professor Dippet will have left Hogwarts by dinner time tonight," Harry confirmed, "and Minerva here is going to be the new headmistress."

"Minerva?" Myrtle queried, incredulously. "Well, that's a surprise, but still, amazing. Congratulations, Minnie."

"Thank you dear," Minerva replied, smiling. "By the way, there's something we'd like to ask you. Would you perhaps be willing to become the History of Magic professor from the next school year onwards?"

Myrtle's eyes widened in apparent surprise, before she nodded, eagerly. "Of course, I'd love that," she assured Minerva, obviously happy at the idea.

"Thank you, Myrtle," Minerva said, letting out a deep sigh.

"Who else are you going to hire?" the girl asked, pleasantly, and Harry and Minerva told her what they had agreed on during their conversation with Hogwarts.

"Do you have any objections or better ideas?" Harry finally asked.

Myrtle shook her head. "No, that really hits it. I suppose that we all have to take our masteries in the respective subjects while teaching already?"

"I suppose so," Minerva agreed.

"Well, considering that you don't have any head of house duties and three months of summer holidays, that shouldn't be a problem," Harry said, shrugging. "Minerva, maybe you should try to take your mastery in Transfiguration together with Charlus," he added, pensively.

"Do you think I'm going to have so much time?" Minerva enquired, casting Harry a look of doubt.

"Considering that there's no fixed time frame, in which you have to complete it, why not my dear?" the boy replied, smirking, before he glanced at the time display and realised that it was almost lunch time. "Let's head home and inform the others," he suggested. "From tomorrow onwards, you won't easily be able to escape a meal, as the headmistress should take meals in the Great Hall on a regular basis."

"That's true, and we need to tell Poppy," Minerva agreed.

"Myrtle, why don't you come with us?" Harry invited their classmate, and the three seventh-years headed home to Theresa's and Arcturus' quarters, where they informed Harry's surrogate family about the events of the morning.

HP

"Oh Merlin, Harry, I can't leave you alone and unsupervised for as much as a few minutes," Poppy blurted out upon hearing the story. "The outcome is brilliant though, congrats Minnie."

"Thank you," Minerva replied, smiling.

"I believe that Hogwarts wanted to reassure you of her assistance for the time that Harry is going to be away," Arcturus spoke up in his soft, gentle voice.

"Dad," Harry spoke up, hesitantly, "do I really have to leave after the NEWTs? Couldn't I remain here and just head to the future shortly before I'm going to be born?"

The Unspeakable shook his head. "No son, that's not possible."

Harry cast him a devastated look. "Why?" he simply asked.

"Are you looking forward to being de-aged to a three-year-old?" Arcturus enquired, smirking.

"Oh Merlin, no," Harry replied without even having to ponder the matter.

"And you're only seventeen now. How difficult do you believe it would be if you were around fifty-something?" the older wizard asked.

Harry stared at him in shock. "Oh," he uttered, horrified.

"That's why it's better for you go right after your NEWTs," Minerva stated in clear acceptation. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll be waiting for you."

Harry shook his head. "You don't have to wait for me. Find someone else, have children, while you're young, and enjoy your life. We'll see each other in the future in any case, even if you'll be the same age as my grandmother by then."

Minerva playfully slapped his arm. "Don't say such a thing," she protested. "I will wait."

"Poppy," Harry turned to his sister. "Please see to it that Minerva find a wizard who's going to treat her well and make her happy."

"I'll look after Minnie," Poppy promised, smiling.

"Harry," Theresa addressed the boy, as she looked into the room. "Would you mind assisting me with a potion for a moment?"

"Of course," Harry replied readily, quickly following his surrogate mother into her small lab.

HP

"Harry didn't realise one thing," Arcturus spoke up, when Harry left the room. Seeing that everyone looked at him in clear expectation, he explained, "When Hogwarts bonded Minerva and Harry to her, she most likely also bonded them to each other. If she called you Lord and Lady Hogwarts, it probably means that you're married in the magical world."

"Really?" Minerva asked in surprise. "If that was so, I didn't realise it either."

"Was there some kind of silver or golden glow, when you were bonded?" Arcturus enquired.

"Yes," Minerva admitted, "it was golden and really bright. Oh well, if that means that we're married, I don't mind. In fact, I like it. I was going to wait for him anyway. Please don't tell Harry about the matter though. He's worried enough without knowing this," she added as an afterthought.

_'I didn't realise that that was what Hogwarts was doing,'_ Minerva thought, suddenly feeling very happy upon realising that she was married to Harry. _'I hope he'll be all right with it, but I won't tell him, before he's going to return to the future. He needs to go in any case. On the other hand, he's going to grow up anew. What if he falls in love with one of his future classmates?'_

Harry's return brought her back to reality, and Minerva cast him a happy smile.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	10. Back to the future

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

"Harry, you should write a letter to the Minister of Magic and invite him to Hogwarts, so that you can introduce Minerva to him as the new headmistress," Arcturus advised him, and Harry nodded in understanding.

"Would it be politer if we visited him in the ministry?" he enquired, quirking an eyebrow at his mentor.

"You can do it either way," the Unspeakable replied, "but I assume that the minister will understand that it's much work to suddenly take over the headmistress' position at Hogwarts. I suppose that the two of you should spend the whole week until New Year's Day in the headmistress' office."

"We'll do that," Minerva agreed. "Harry, will you help me?"

"Of course," Harry promised, thinking that it was at least the third time that she had asked the same question. _'She must be really scared of the headmistress' position,_' he thought, feeling amused on the one hand, however, awkward on the other hand. _'It's somehow my fault, because I need to return to the future. Otherwise, we could just do everything together.'_

Minerva brought him out of his musings by asking, "Who do you suppose we should ask to become the deputy headmaster or deputy headmistress?"

Harry shrugged. "With whom do you wish to work together?" he enquired. "Charlus or Abraxas maybe?"

Minerva remained pensive for a moment, before she replied, "On the one hand, I suppose that it would be good to have a deputy from Slytherin, but on the other hand, I believe that Hogwarts might prefer Charlus, as he's the heir of at least two of the founders."

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe we could make Abraxas head boy then in his stead."

The two seventh-years set to write letters to Charlus to enquire if he was willing to become the deputy headmaster and to Dorea asking if she would take the position of head girl.

To their relief, both replies from Harry's grandparents came first thing in the morning. Both seventh-years accepted the offered positions and thanked them for thinking of them.

_'They're my grandparents. How could I not think of them?'_ Harry wondered in annoyance, as he penned a letter to Abraxas offering him the position of head boy for the rest of the school year.

HP

With excitement, Minerva and Harry waited for their classmates to return to the school. Right after the leaving feast, they asked Abraxas, Hagrid, Charlus, Peter, Rolanda, Roger, Myrtle, Augusta, Mary, Evelyn and Dorea into the founders' quarters, where they offered them the positions, on which they had decided on Christmas Eve.

"I see that you've put much thought into this matter," Augusta was the first to speak up.

'_Ah, I thought she'd be the one to not agree,_' Harry thought with foreboding, when the girl continued.

"I'd rather be a teacher than a head of house, but as things are, I'll accept the position. I believe that I could perhaps teach an additional class to the muggleborn students respectively those who have grown up in the muggle world. Customs of the magical world or something like that."

"That's a brilliant idea," Minerva said, warmly. "If you don't mind, we could set up that class, which would only be one hour per week for the first-years, aside from your head of house position. Would that be agreeable for you?"

"Yes," Augusta agreed, causing Harry to inwardly sigh in relief.

"Well, we still have time, and of course, we all need to take our NEWTs at the end of the school year," Harry resumed the meeting, after everyone had voiced their consent.

"Is Minerva the headmistress in spite of not having taken her NEWTs yet?" Augusta was again the one to protest.

"Minerva and I have both taken our Transfiguration NEWT at the ministry in the morning of New Year's Eve," Harry replied in a firm voice. "All other exams we're going to take together with everyone else."

_'Thank Merlin the minister suggested taking at least the Transfiguration NEWT upon hearing that that was Minerva's best class,'_ Harry thought, somehow feeling relieved that the conversation was over without any real problems. _'Minerva will be in good hands, when I return to the future,'_ he thought.

HP

The remaining months of their seventh-year passed uneventfully and much too fast for Harry's liking. Managing the headmistress' work apart from attending all classes minus Transfiguration was more than a full-time program, and by the time Minerva and Harry went to bed in the evenings, they were utterly exhausted. To their relief, Charlus made an invaluable deputy headmaster and helped them a lot.

It was during the week before their NEWTs that Harry and Minerva suddenly became aware of a problem, which they had not in the least expected.

Minerva received a letter from Anton and Betty Greyback stating that they'd love to send their son Fenrir, who had just turned eleven, to Hogwarts, however, that he was a werewolf.

"We can't accept a werewolf into Hogwarts I suppose, can we?" Minerva asked, uncertainly.

"Wait," Harry replied in shock. "How could I forget such a thing?" Turning to Minerva, he said, eagerly, "First of all, one of the two points I was sent to this time for was to cure the werewolves, but I completely forgot. In Salazar's potions lab, I saw a phial labelled 'Wolvescure.' I meant to ask Sal, but it somehow slipped my mind. I suppose that's the cure for lycanthropy. I'll go and speak with Salazar. Maybe he has the recipe, so that I can brew the potion and cure not only the Greyback boy but other werewolves as well."

"Please do so," Minerva replied, smiling. "That would be absolutely amazing. Speak with Salazar, but don't do anything dangerous."

"I won't," Harry promised, before he popped right into the founders' quarters to speak with his grumpy but brilliant great grandfather.

HP

An hour later, Harry found himself in Salazar's potions lab with a small portrait of the founder leaning against the shelf and an open book with a recipe written in Parselscript lying on the table in front of him.

With Salazar's assistance, he first translated the recipe into modern English, before he set to brew a huge batch of the potion, grateful that Salazar had kept all the ingredients from his own time in his lab under a refreshment and a self-refilling charm.

By the time he returned from the Chamber of Secrets, where he had promised Amaterasu to visit her again before leaving for the future, he was carrying a batch of the wolvescure potion, which he took into Theresa's office and placed it onto her desk.

"What's that?" Theresa asked in surprise, curiously eyeing the phials, which held a dark brown liquid that looked outright disgusting.

"The wolvescure," Harry explained. "Salazar invented it. It's a cure for lycanthropy."

Theresa let out a long gasp. "Harry, since we don't have any werewolves at Hogwarts, would you mind me taking this to St. Mungo's? I know the head healer well, and I trust him to distribute the potion to the werewolves. They will probably want more though."

"I suppose so," Harry replied, sighing. "I've already translated the potion into proper English, and I can teach Abraxas to brew it, in case they need more, when I'm gone. I'm not sure if all ingredients are available in this time."

Minerva immediately penned a response to the Greybacks and advised them to contact Head healer O'Brien of St. Mungo's for the wolvescure.

As soon as his NEWTs were over, Harry eagerly brewed as many batches as he could during the week before the leaving feast. He and Arcturus had agreed that Harry should travel back to the future, when all the other students were going to return home for the holidays.

To Harry's chagrin, he was not able to find out if the wolvescure brewed by him would really work, as the first full moon was only a couple of days into the holidays.

"Of course it will work," Minerva reassured him. "It's Salazar's recipe and your translation, and your brewing is perfect."

"Still, I'd love to remain and find out if it worked," Harry pouted. "I won't even get my NEWT results before going home."

"No, I think we're going to receive them at the leaving feast," Minerva contradicted, smirking.

"Do you know something?" Harry asked in suspicion, causing the headmistress to grin.

"I might have seen something," Minerva admitted, "but I won't tell you now."

HP

During the leaving feast, Harry was upset, sad and very absentminded. Everyone applauded for him having achieved the best marks in his NEWTs, however, Harry did not even hear it.

_'I wonder if Arcturus will de-age me first or send me back to the future first,'_ he thought. _'How am I going to get to the Dursleys or to my parents if I'm three years old though? I neither know where they live nor if they're even alive at that time. Maybe I can travel before being de-aged and ask Arcturus' older self to take me to wherever I need to go? Oh well, I am not going to the Dursleys,'_ he resolved. _'If Mum and Dad are not alive, then I'm just going to come back here.'_

With that resolution made, he felt much better and politely clapped, when the remaining seventh-years' results were read.

To Minerva's and Harry's relief, Newt Scamander, who was one of the few professors whom Minerva had not fired at the end of the school year, had offered to read the results and hand out the certificates, so that Minerva, Charlus and Harry could attend the ceremony as students for a last time.

HP

Very early the next morning, Harry went to the founders' quarters to meet with Minerva, who had – ever since she became the headmistress and the Lady Hogwarts – chosen a room for herself to stay in the founders' quarters.

"Minerva," Harry whispered, not trusting his voice to remain firm, while tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. "I love you. Please have a happy life, and I'll contact you as soon as I'll be there."

"Harry, I love you, too," Minerva replied, gently pulling him into a hug. "I'll wait for you, and I'll be there, when you return. Don't worry. Everything will be all right."

They remained leaning into each other for a long time, before Harry finally said, "I'm sorry, but I suppose that Arcturus is waiting for me. I need to leave."

"I'll stay with you until you leave," Minerva replied, and together, they headed to Harry's home, where he said good-bye to Poppy and Theresa.

"Put your Unspeakable robes on and pop straight to the time room in the Unspeakables quarters," Arcturus instructed him, and a moment later, they were gone.

HP

Arriving in the Unspeakables' office, Harry quickly went to say good-bye to his fellow Unspeakables, who had been his colleagues ever since he had arrived in the past.

"All right then, I'll accompany you to the future and hand you over to my older self," Arcturus decided. "Do you want to take the de-aging potion now? That way, I could simply take you into my arms for the time travel."

"All right," Harry agreed, inwardly groaning at the prospect of becoming a toddler again. He obediently took a seat on the sofa and downed the potion from the phial that Arcturus handed him.

Immediately, he felt how his limbs succumbed to the potion, and a short moment later, he felt very small. His lower lip began to quiver in annoyance, as his toddler's instincts took over for a moment.

"Now, are you a real three-year-old?" Arcturus teased him, causing Harry to glare at him in horror.

"No," he replied, indignantly. "Can we go now? Minerva is waiting for me."

Chuckling like their colleagues did at Harry's annoyance, Arcturus picked Harry up and carried the three-year-old into the time chamber, from where they travelled to the year 1983.

As soon as they arrived in the future, Harry wriggled his way down from Arcturus' arms, just when two Unspeakables entered the time chamber to check who had arrived.

"It's us, Ra and de-aged Flash," Arcturus introduced them without lowering their hoods.

"Ra and Croaker here," the others replied, causing Harry to sigh in relief.

"Very well, may I leave little Harry here with you then?" Arcturus enquired. "He's a proper Unspeakable by the way, member of team five, and he's been with us for fourteen years so far."

"We know that," his older self replied, chuckling.

"Exactly," Croaker added. "He left shortly before I joined the Unspeakables, but his story is legendary."

"Harry, this is Anton, Poppy's husband," the older Arcturus informed the boy, causing Harry to gasp.

"Poppy's husband?" he asked, incredulously, staring at the older wizard, who pulled his hood off and extended a hand to him. _'What happened to Aberforth?'_ he wondered, however, did not voice his question.

"I'm Anton," the Unspeakable introduced himself. "Hello Harry. I'm glad to meet you, and I've heard a lot about you. It was me, by the way, who took you from your relatives and brought you here earlier tonight."

"You've changed a lot, son," older Arcturus informed him. "Nevertheless, I believe that it's time to take you to your parents, before they realise that we abducted you from your room."

"All right, let's go," Harry agreed, thinking_, 'The sooner I can tell my parents about everything, the sooner I can meet Minerva.'_

"Bye Dad, thanks for everything, and please take good care of Minerva and Poppy," Harry said to the man, who was soon going to go back in time.

"Bye Harry, take care of yourself," younger Arcturus replied, before he stepped back to the time device and vanished from the spot.

Older Arcturus reached out for Harry. "Let's go, son," he uttered, before he popped away, holding Harry in a firm grip in his arm.

HP

_'Where are we?'_ Harry wondered, when they arrived, and quickly struggled to get down from the older version of his surrogate father's arm.

"The founders' quarters," he realised in surprise, realising that they found themselves right in front of the portrait of the four founders that was guarding the entrance to their quarters.

"You're living here together with your parents," Arcturus informed him, smiling. "Now, let's lower our hoods, so we don't give them a fright."

Harry immediately complied, before he turned to the founders. "Will you please let us in?"

Rowena leaned into Godric and Helga into Salazar, as the painting slid aside, opening the entrance in the middle.

Feeling somehow uncertain, Harry reached for Arcturus' hand, inwardly groaning at his toddler's mind, and together, they stepped into the living room, where many young people were sitting together talking animatedly.

It was a young woman, who recognised them first. "Harry," she spoke up in apparent surprise. "What are you doing out of bed?"

_'My mum,'_ Harry's mind realised; however, leaving the explanations to Arcturus, Harry only quickly glanced around the young people surrounding the table. _'Where's Minerva?'_ his mind screamed_. 'She said she'd be at my parents' place, wherever they were, at the time I'd come back to the future,'_ he thought, feeling completely shocked upon realising that no fifty-something year-old witch was among the group.

"Harry," he suddenly heard her soft voice, and quickly looked into the direction, from where he had heard it, only to stare at the woman in relief.

"Minerva," he blurted out, feeling very much reassured at her presence. The woman of his dreams did not look as old as he had expected, even if she had to be around fifty-five.

"He has only eyes for Minerva," Arcturus said, chuckling.

"Of course he has," Helga spoke up from the painting. "She's his wife after all."

"His wife?" a whole chorus of voices blurted out, causing Harry to smirk.

"Yes," Minerva admitted and for the first time in many years, made her promise ring visible to her colleagues and friends. "Hogwarts bonded us to each other and to her, shortly before he was taken back to this time here thirty-eight years ago."

"Minerva, is everything all right?" Harry enquired. "What happened?"

"Excuse me," one of the men spoke up, seemingly angered. "My godson goes to bed a few hours ago, then comes into the living from outside these quarters and is suddenly married to the headmistress, who so far has been his granny and is at least fifty years older than him?"

"Harry," Minerva spoke up, pulling him next to her onto the sofa, "do you know everyone here in this room? Do you remember everything from this new timeline?"

Harry shook his head. "No," he replied in a barely audible voice, only adding through the rings, 'but as long as you're here, it doesn't matter. I was so scared of losing you. Are you still mine?'

'Yes, Harry, I'm still yours,' Minerva thought back, smiling. 'I believe that we need to tell your parents everything though.'

Exhausted from the time travel and the de-aging, the three-year-old body succumbed to the stress of the whole situation and fell asleep with his head lying on Minerva's lap.

HP

"Minerva, Arcturus, will you please enlighten us?" James enquired in a sharp voice, only to add, "I feel as if I was in a wrong film."

Arcturus pulled something out of his robe pocket and placed it onto the table for everyone to see. "This explains everything."

"Don't you dare…" Sirius began to speak, sounding furious.

Arcturus finally told them the whole story, leaving the young couples to shake their heads in apparent disbelief.

"Don't give us such accusing looks," Minerva suddenly spoke up. "You owe Arcturus greatly. If he hadn't taken Harry to the past, where he could save us all from more than one monster, most of you – at least Lily and James – wouldn't even be alive at this time."

"Exactly," Harry spoke up, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "He and Anton brought me to the past to get rid of the Dark Lord and cure people from lycanthropy."

Arcturus nodded. "According to my older self of the old timeline, Remus was a werewolf, by the way, and you, Marlene, were not even alive let alone Sirius' husband and Selina's mother."

'Nevertheless, everything is still a bit strange,' Harry thought to Minerva. 'Can we sleep in the parlour in our Animagi forms tonight? I'm really tired.'

Minerva nodded and rose from her seat, before she said, "We're going to sleep in the parlour tonight. In the morning, you can make up with him. He understands everything, as he was seventeen, before he was de-aged back to three earlier tonight. Please also note that he only came back to this time and became de-aged hoping that Lily and James were alive and would be disappointed if he simply vanished. Good night dears."

"If you have any questions, you can ask Poppy or Theresa. They were my family together with Arcturus and know everything, just like Hogwarts does," Harry spoke up, before he transformed into his demiguise form and dashed behind his feline wife into the parlour, completely ignoring the attention he caused by revealing his unexpected and exotic Animagus form.

HP

Arcturus fetched Theresa and Poppy, and Harry's family from the past did their best to inform Harry's birth parents and his godfathers and godmothers about his time in the past.

Only before everyone retreated to bed around midnight, Poppy said in a strict voice, "You better apologize to Harry first thing in the morning, all of you. Otherwise, you might find out that he returns to the past and stay with Minerva instead of leaving her alone for thirty-eight years just to appease you."

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	11. The Family

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

Harry's three-year-old body kept him asleep until the early morning. He realised that he felt less awkward in his Animagus form than in his de-aged human form.

_'They didn't take it well,'_ he realised, as he recalled the previous evening. _'Maybe it's too hard for them to understand. On the other hand, even if they won't listen to me, they should have listened to Arcturus, Minerva and the founders.'_ He pondered the matter for a long time, glad that Minerva was still asleep and no one else had bothered him yet.

He transformed into his human form and felt for his wand, feeling very much reassured that the Unspeakables had merely shrunken his clothes, but not taken his wand away. _'No one else knows that I even have a wand,'_ he thought. _'Maybe I should hide it here in the parlour. I don't need it anyway, but I still want to have it from time to time.'_

Not wanting to wake up Minerva, he tried to contact Hogwarts through telepathy. 'Hogwarts, can you make a small opening in the wall just for my wand to fit in, so that no one but me can find it?'

A moment later, he heard a soft voice whisper, "Over here."

'Thank you so much,' Harry thought to the castle, as he slid his wand into the small opening.

_'Oh well, I better do what I need to do,'_ Harry thought, making a spontaneous decision. He carefully stepped out into the living room and along the corridor, from which one could access the bedrooms. To his surprise and at the same time relief, all doors were kept ajar, so that he could easily press his small body against the opening and could see the people in the respective rooms.

During the next couple of minutes, Harry cast memory spells at each single person in the bedrooms, robbing them of their memory of the previous evening.

_'I need to speak with Charlus and Dorea, especially if I'm supposed to call them Granny and Granddad now,'_ he thought. _'They'll surely realise that I behave differently from before, and as they remember me from the past, they might realise that I just came back.'_

He quietly crept into his grandparents' room, wondering where they had been the previous evening, however, suddenly changed his plan.

_'First, I need to speak with Minerva, before she meets anyone and says something to my parents about last night,'_ he realised and hurriedly made his way back to the parlour, feeling thoroughly annoyed at how small his steps were and how long it took him to manage the relatively short distance.

HP

"You obliviated them all?" Minerva blurted out in apparent shock.

Harry nodded. "Yes, will you please make your ring invisible to them," he asked, letting out a sigh.

"Of course dear," Minerva said, smiling. "It's only visible to you and me now," she added a moment later. "The good thing is that, while your parents are teaching their classes, they sometimes leave you with me in my office, so that we'll be able to spend much time together," she explained.

"Thank Merlin," Harry added, grinning. "That way, I could even get away sometimes to train with the Unspeakables, couldn't I?"

"You can," Minerva replied, nodding. "In fact, I've already made plans with Poppy, Theresa, Anton and Arcturus about it. We'll all cover up for you."

"Thank you so much," Harry replied, gratefully. "I really don't want to attend primary school again. Do I have to?"

"We're not sure about that yet," Minerva admitted. "Maybe it would be nice for you to meet others of your age and play together. For example, Augusta's grandson is just a day older than you…"

"Is he nice?" Harry asked, his voice laced with doubt.

"He seems nice," Minerva replied, pensively. "A bit shy maybe, but you've always gotten along well with him."

"Is he at Hogwarts, too?" Harry enquired.

"No, his parents are Aurors, and Augusta retired to raise him at Longbottom Manor," Minerva explained, before she continued, "The children of your aunt Rose and Severus, of Marlene and Remus and of Amelia and Sirius are all around your age."

"Oh right, there were several children's beds in the other rooms," Harry said, pensively. "Sorry, Minerva, but can you please tell me everyone's names today? Maybe I could accompany you to the headmistress' office? Oh, and who is the Gryffindor head now?" he asked as an afterthought.

HP

To Harry's immense disappointment, they were interrupted by Harry's much too energetic godfather and his three-year-old daughter Lucy.

_'Thank Merlin for the promise rings, or maybe Minerva has learned telepathy by now,'_ Harry thought in relief, as his supposed-to-be surrogate Granny informed him silently who they were.

'Harry, I believe that we should tell your mother Lily, your aunt Rose and Amelia, who is Sirius' wife, the truth about you. Everyone else might be a bit reckless, but these three are absolutely trustworthy, and I believe that you're going to need their help if anyone notices that you've somehow changed all of a sudden.'

'All right,' Harry agreed, while he tried to keep up with Lucy's ideas of playing, which somehow thoroughly annoyed him. _'Were Poppy and I so stupid?'_ he wondered, when another girl and a boy of apparently the same age burst into the room, only having to admit to himself that yes, they had been equally stupid at the age of three.

'These are Selina, the daughter of Marlene and Remus Lupin, and Alexander, the son of your Aunt Rose and Severus Snape,' Minerva informed him.

'Aunt Rose is mum's sister?' Harry enquired.

'Yes,' Minerva confirmed. 'They have another sister, Petunia, but she's a Squib.'

HP

Harry somehow struggled through breakfast, feigning to be tired as an explanation as to why he did not say anything, however, he closely observed his parents Lily and James as well as his godparents Sirius and Rose.

_'They seem all very nice,'_ he thought, looking up in excitement, when Rose and Amelia offered to take the four children flying right after breakfast.

To his relief, everyone agreed, and it was a wonderful experience – at least until Harry broke every single charm that had been applied to his children's broom and shot over the lake in full speed, much to the horror of his minders and the other three-year-olds.

"Harry!" Lucy shouted in apparent shock, before Harry turned around and landed safely on the ground right before the scared girl.

"Harry!" Rose scolded him in a strict voice, "how dare you fly in such a speed and over the lake at that?"

Harry merely shrugged. In spite of his age, he was not afraid of any of the adults, knowing that he had safely grown up before plus that he could beat them all in a fight.

When he met his mother a few minutes later, however, things looked slightly different. He could not recall having seen Theresa so upset, even if he and Poppy had really done stupid things, as his mother was.

"May I go and visit Granny Minerva?" he asked, not caring that he sounded as bored as he really was.

"Yes dear," Lily agreed, shaking her head in apparent annoyance, when he stepped through the connecting door into the headmistress' office.

HP

If was after dinner that Minerva asked Poppy, Lily, Amelia and Rose to accompany her to the Hog's Head, where she had asked Aberforth to reserve a separate room for them.

Right before they reached the inn, Minerva leaned down to pick up a small animal, which had – unbeknownst to everyone but the headmistress – followed them.

Minerva noticed that Poppy's eyes widened in apparent recognition; however, her best friend knew to keep a secret.

"What's that animal?" Rose asked in apparent surprise, causing Minerva to chuckle.

"That is a demiguise and my familiar," she quipped, gently carrying the small animal inside.

'Are you going to tell them about him?' Poppy asked, telepathically.

Minerva gave her an unobtrusive nod, before she ushered the group into the small back room.

HP

Harry noticed that Aberforth greeted Minerva and Poppy like he always had and once more wondered what might have happened for Poppy to separate from him and marry Anton. He noticed that the whole place looked renovated and much cleaner than it had been fifty years ago. _'I wonder if he still has goats,'_ he thought.

When the adults were all seated and refreshments had been served, Minerva cleared her throat.

'Thanks for doing this for me,' Harry thought to her, causing her to smile down at him.

"I still can't believe that we've never met your familiar," Amelia spoke up, eyeing Harry with apparent interest.

"I'd like to tell you a secret," Minerva said instead of a response, "but I need you to promise me to keep it, even from your husbands and children."

Hearing a triple "I promise," Minerva sighed in relief. "This demiguise, in fact, is not really my familiar, but a child, a time traveller to tell the truth." Seeing that everyone was hanging on her lips, she continued, "In fact, he was taken from his family, when he was three, and he grew up together with Poppy and me in our time."

Her friends' expressions changed from surprise to disbelief and complete shock, when she continued, "He greatly changed the timeline by vanquishing an evil wizard, who was going to become a dark lord and pull the magical world into two wars."

"Excuse me, Minerva," Amelia interrupted her, "but how do you know that?"

"Because it was the Unspeakables who took him to the past, and they showed us memories, lots of memories," Minerva replied in a grave voice. "In fact, two of our midst were not alive in the other timeline. He saved your lives, Lily and Rose."

The two sisters stared at her in absolute shock; however, Minerva continued, "He also saved Marlene and her daughter, the Prewitt twins, Myrtle and prevented Remus from becoming a werewolf, Sirius from being put into Azkaban for a decade and Severus from becoming a follower of the Dark Lord. He attended Hogwarts together with us, and on the day after the end of our seventh year, he returned to this time, where he was de-aged back to a three-year-old."

"Who is it?" Rose was the first to speak up, while Amelia seemingly relaxed.

_'Probably because Minerva said 'he,' so she knows that it can't be Lucy,'_ Harry thought in amusement at the witches' reactions.

Pulling a chocolate frog card out of her robe pocket, Minerva handed it to Lily, who was sitting on her left side. "See for yourself."

"Harry James Potter," Lily read aloud, her eyes widening in shock, as she continued, "receiver of the Order of Merlin first class once for vanquishing the Dark Lord and a second time for inventing the wolvescure after a long-lost recipe of Salazar Slytherin."

"Minerva," Rose spoke up in a firm voice, "please tell me that you're joking."

"Yes," Lily mumbled, her face as white as the table cloth.

Minerva shook her head, gently nudging the demiguise. "Harry dear, will you transform back? I think they won't believe me if you don't."

The small animal nodded, and a moment later, Harry was sitting on Minerva's lap, trying to hide in her robes in discomfort at the unwanted attention.

HP

Lily stared at her baby in shock_. 'Harry was already eighteen? He travelled fifty years or whatever into the past and grew up with Minerva and Poppy?'_ she thought in disbelief. _'Why in the world did he come back to this time and let them de-age him?'_

"Harry," she spoke up in a soft voice. "Is that all true? I'm sorry, Minerva," she added, hastily, "but you have to admit that it sounds quite far-fetched and unreal."

"No, it's very real," Harry spoke up. "I am a time traveller. Poppy here is my sister and Minerva my best friend."

From the voice, he sounded like a real toddler, however, from his expressions, Lily immediately knew that Minerva had told them nothing but the truth.

"Thanks for telling us," she finally said.

"But why us?" Rose enquired. "What about James and Sirius? Severus and Remus? They all care for him."

"Even too much," Minerva replied and informed them about the incident of the previous evening.

"Harry obliviated us?" Amelia asked in apparent disbelief that absolutely matched Lily's feelings.

"I'm an Unspeakable," Harry admitted. "The Unspeakables have trained me since I was three."

"Anyway, Sirius, James and Remus didn't take too well what we told them last night, so Harry apparently found it better to obliviate you all," Poppy spoke up in apparent amusement.

"Harry and I decided, however, to give you a chance," Minerva emphasized, "and we'd like you to not tell your husbands or anyone else about the matter."

"At least not before they mature a bit more," Harry added, rolling his eyes, probably at the memory of the previous night.

_'He seems more mature than James, Sirius and Remus,'_ Lily thought_, 'probably because the Unspeakables trained him, and having to fight a dark lord surely made him grow up faster than these three. They're like big children.'_

"Are you able to do wandless magic?" Amelia enquired, apparently still lingering on the fact that he had obliviated them.

Harry nodded. "They taught me since I was three," he explained. "I didn't even have a wand at that time, so I really don't need one. I've brought my wand from the past, but I've hidden it at Hogwarts. Only she knows where it is."

_'He's a son to be proud of,_' Lily realised, somehow feeling extremely proud of her baby.

"Harry, I'm proud of you," she said in a soft voice, causing her son turned toddler to blush.

"Thanks Mum," he replied, smiling.

"You can be very proud of him, Lily," Poppy spoke up, grinning at what Lily realised was her long lost brother.

HP

To Harry's relief, the three witches promised to keep his secret and to help him whenever possible.

The witches decided, however, to tell the other children and, if necessary, also their husbands that Harry was training with the Unspeakables.

During the summer holidays, the teachers had much time, and Harry soon learned to know each of the members of his unexpectedly large family. There was his mother Lily, who was the Charms professor and was pregnant with his small sibling, his father James, who was the Alchemy professor, much to Harry's surprise.

'What happened to Dumbledore?' he thought to Minerva.

'He's the Minister of Magic and the head of the Wizengamot at the same time, which should not be possible if you ask me. Unfortunately, your father and his friends are supporting him,' Minerva replied, and Harry could sense her feelings of absolute annoyance through the ring.

'We'll see about that,' he thought back, grimly.

His godfather Sirius Black was the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, and his wife, Amelia Bones-Black was the deputy headmistress and head of Hufflepuff.

Remus Lupin was the successor of Peter Longbottom as the professor of Herbology, and his wife, Merlene Lupin, was the head of Gryffindor. Augusta and Peter had both retired to Longbottom Manor at some stage.

Severus Snape was the Potions Master. While Abraxas was still teaching Potions, Severus was responsible for the brewing of the concoctions for the hospital wing. He was married to Rose, Lily's younger sister and Harry's godmother, who was the professor for Muggle Studies.

The four children, including Harry, were growing up like siblings, and he quickly noticed that he liked the other three very much. He even became used to playing with them, and often enough, his three-year-old mind took over and had him thoroughly enjoy their games, especially when the four funny fathers of the group played with them.

HP

At other times, Harry spent the occasional morning with Minerva or Poppy, discussing their own Hogwarts years with his sister and wife.

"Does anyone know that you're married?" Poppy asked one day, when the three were having tea together, looking at them in clear expectation.

"No dear," Minerva replied in a firm voice, "and I believe we're going to keep it at that. Those who know about Harry's time in the past, only know that we were best friends."

"If Mum is the Charms professor, what happened to Hagrid by the way?" Harry enquired, somehow feeling much more comfortable asking Minerva and Poppy about people, whom he knew from the past.

"When Newt Scamander retired, Hagrid took the position of the Care of Magical Creatures professor and left the Charms position to your mother," Minerva replied, smiling.

"Oh, that's great. He was always brilliant with animals," Harry said in understanding, smiling happily for his old friend.

"You should visit him some time," Poppy suggested in a soft voice. "He'll be happy to see you, and he still remembers you well."

"Just a few months ago, he asked when you were going to arrive," Minerva added.

"I'll go and see him some time soon," Harry promised, looking forward to see the half giant again.

"Is anyone else still here from our time?" he enquired, giving the two witches a questioning look.

"Myrtle is still the History of Magic professor, Charlus the transfiguration professor, Dorea is still the Slytherin head and Mary the Ravenclaw head. Roger and Rolanda are still here, too," the witches informed him.

"Roger was Ancient Runes, wasn't he?" Harry asked, uncertainly. While he had assisted Minerva hiring the respective professors from among his classmates, he had never actually seen them teach, so that he was not absolutely sure who was teaching what.

"Ancient Runes, yes, and Rola Flying," Poppy informed him. "I'm the Healer now, and Mum is still assisting. Have you met my husband, Anton?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, he's working together with Arcturus," he confirmed. "I've met him, when I arrived here. Poppy," he began, slightly hesitating, "sorry for asking this, but what happened to Aberforth?"

Poppy let out a deep sigh. "Aberforth is a wonderful friend, and we still get along wonderfully, however, he's not my type for a husband."

"He likes his goat more than a woman," Minerva quipped, chuckling, causing Poppy to playfully slap her arm.

"Oh well, we never were really together," Poppy admitted. "We were just friends, and shortly after you left, Dad once brought Anton home and introduced him as his new colleague. From the first sight, we fell for each other and have been together ever since then."

_'I wonder if they have children,'_ Harry thought, however, did not feel comfortable asking.

"Our daughter Annette is a Healer in Hogsmeade," Poppy informed him. "She only finished her training at St. Mungo's last summer, and with Mum's help, she opened her own place in the village."

"Mum is still at Hogwarts though," Harry stated in surprise, having gone to see Theresa on his first day in the future.

"If Annette is busy, Mum is assisting at the practice, but otherwise, she's still here with me," Poppy replied, smiling.

HP

Once classes resumed in September, Amelia and Marlene, who as heads of the houses had no other obligations during class time, looked after the four four-year-olds. However, Harry made it clear from the beginning that he would spend the mornings with the Unspeakables, and his mother, godmother and granny agreed, knowing that he would be bored if he had to spend the whole day with the children, even if they were his surrogate siblings.

"Why did Arcturus take Harry with him to the Unspeakables and not any of the others?" Marlene asked one day, causing Lily to shrug.

"That's probably for Arcturus to know and for us to never find out," she quipped, glad that everything worked out so well for Harry.

_'Even if it's his second time growing up, he seems to enjoy himself,'_ she thought, feeling very much relieved, as she had feared that he might be unhappy, when she heard about his time travel for the first time.

HP

By the time the men learned about his training with the Unspeakables on New Year's morning, when Marlene's and Remus' daughter Selina gave him away, the four Marauders, as James, Sirius, Remus and Severus, called themselves, did not like him studying anything but joking and pranking at such a young age.

"A worthy son of a Marauder can't be an Unspeakable," James declared, just when Hogwarts instructed Harry to send James to the hospital wing, as Lily was just about to give birth to his second child.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	12. Pranks

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

_'That means war,'_ Harry resolved, as he followed his father into the hospital wing in a moderate pace, while James had dashed away upon hearing the news that his daughter was about to be born.

_'If he had talked to me, I'd have popped him over there,' _he thought, as he pleasantly greeted the witches and wizards in the paintings on his way. Ninety-five percent of them, he already knew from growing up in the past, and all of the occupants of the paintings seemed to be very fond of him.

_'I just hope they don't give me away to the rest of the family who's not aware of my secret,'_ he thought, just when he reached the hospital wing.

"Harry," Theresa greeted him, pulling him into a gentle hug, which felt extremely familiar and comfortable.

"Mum," Harry whispered, smiling.

"Yes son," Theresa replied, smiling fondly at him, "you're going to be a big brother today. Poppy and your father James are with Lily now, and we need to wait for a moment. It won't be long now."

Harry nodded in understanding, and Theresa led him into her office, which was Poppy's now, and offered him a cup of cocoa with marshmallows. The sight and smell of it brought Harry's four-year-old mind to the front, and he thoroughly enjoyed himself.

Suddenly, Poppy burst into the office. "All done," she breathed. "Julia Potter is as cute as a button. Harry, do you want to come and see your little sister?"

"Of course," Harry agreed and eagerly followed his older sister into a small room behind her office.

HP

Upon seeing the baby, he felt his heart melt. She only had a few hairs, but they were black and messy, and she was dressed in a pink jumpsuit with the pattern of a unicorn on the front.

Harry quickly and silently conjured a light pink teddy bear with a pattern of various magical animals for her, before he charmed it in a complicated mix of charms.

"I hope that worked," he chuckled, when his mother gave him a questioning look. "If she presses the right front paw, it's supposed to change its form," he added, handing the teddy to his mother to carefully pick up the baby.

"Harry, this is absolutely amazing," Lily blurted out upon pressing the right front paw a couple of times, causing the teddy to change into a kneazle cat, a demiguise, a flur and a phoenix in quick succession.

"Oh wait a moment," Harry added and concentrated on the toy, before he nodded, grinning. "Press the left front paw for sound," he added.

"Harry," James spoke up in confusion. "This is at least seventh-year's material. How did the Unspeakables teach you so fast?"

"Oh Dad," Harry quipped, "that's for me to know and for you to hopefully never find out. But I'll tell you now that I'm going to fight a prank war with the four of you so-called Marauders."

James' eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't teach your sister anything naughty," Lily instructed him, grinning. "By the way, if you wish to prank the Marauders, I'm sure Minerva will be the first to assist, and I'm in, too."

"Thanks Mum," Harry replied, chuckling, before he returned his attention to his baby sister.

HP

Later the same day, he took his cousin Alex, the son of Rose and Severus, aside. "Alex, shall we play a prank on James, Sirius, Severus and Remus?" he asked the boy.

The four-year-old's eyes shone in apparent excitement. "Oh yes," he blurted out. "That would be great, but what can we do?"

"I know something," Harry informed him, "but I need your assistance. Will you help me."

"Of course," Alex replied with obvious eagerness.

"Okay, listen," Harry said and explained, "I'm going to put the founders' quarters under the Fidelius charm with you as the Secret Keeper. That means that you must tell everyone, even me and Granny Minerva and your Mum and my Mum and Amelia and Marlene and Poppy, Theresa and Arcturus where our quarters are. That they are just behind the hospital wing."

Alex cast him a look of uncertainty. "What about Selina and Lucy?" he enquired.

"Yes, them too," Harry replied. "Everyone, who usually comes into our quarters, apart from our Dads and Sirius and Remus. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can," Alex replied, proudly, causing Harry to grin.

"Well then, wait a moment," he said and quickly cast the promised charm. "Alex, you must tell me now.

"Our quarters are just behind the hospital wing," Alex informed him, and the portrait of the four founders appeared just in front of them.

"Well done, Alex. Now please tell everyone except for the four Marauders," Harry added, knowing that his siblings knew everything about the Marauders just like himself. "They mustn't overhear you either," he warned him.

"I'll be careful," Alex promised, before he rushed inside and informed everyone about the whereabouts of their living quarters.

HP

During the holidays, the extended family used to take the meals in the founders' quarters apart from Minerva, who always joined the other teachers in the Great Hall during the winter holidays, when at least some students usually remained at the school.

In the evening of New Year's Day, she headed to the Great Hall, expecting to have a last quiet dinner, before the students were going to come back the following day. However, to her utmost surprise, all four Marauders chose to take dinner in the Great Hall that day.

"What happened? Did your wives kick you out?" she quipped, knowing that the wives of the four Marauders sometimes became most upset at their husbands' childish behaviour.

"We can't find our rooms," James explained.

"They're simply gone," Sirius added.

"We don't even know where our wives and children are," Severus complained.

"Someone must have played some kind of prank at us," Remus concluded.

Minerva let out a deep sigh, as she realised the reason why Alexander had visited her in her office earlier only to inform her where the founders' quarters were.

"This is hilarious," she blurted out, laughing, "the Marauders fall victim to a prank by four four-year-olds. Too bad that I can't award points to your children."

"Minerva!" Sirius and James roared in apparent anger, making the headmistress laugh even more.

"Remus," Severus addressed his friend, "are you willing to assist in the brewing of a prank potion right after dinner?"

"Of course," always good-natured Remus promised.

"Prank them, and they'll prank you back," she warned her younger colleagues, who chose to stare at her in apparent disbelief.

"We're worthy Marauders," James commented.

"We're not going to lose to a bunch of four-year-olds," Sirius added, while Severus merely quirked an eyebrow in silent question.

"No Sev, I didn't help them, but I'll ask the Secret Keeper to inform you where your rooms are before the children's bed time tonight," Minerva promised, before she turned her attention to her desert, thinking to Harry, 'That was extremely well done, Harry. Be careful though. They're going to brew a prank potion for the four of you. Perhaps you better stay in your Animagus form tonight.'

'Yes, let's have an Animagus night today. We could invite Poppy, Theresa, Arcturus, Dorea, Abraxas, Myrtle, Rolanda and Charlus as well,' Harry immediately replied.

'They'll only be able to come if you cancel the Fidelius charm,' Minerva reminded him.

Just a few minutes later came the telepathic response. 'Done.'

HP

During the following months, a prank war continued between the four Marauders and their children. Needless to say, Harry was the brain of the Junior Marauders, however, he always involved one or more of his surrogate siblings into each prank. On these occasions, he taught his siblings a lot – just like he had taught Poppy during his first childhood. When Amelia's niece Susan, who was the same age as Harry and the others, came to stay for two weeks during the summer holidays, Harry saw to it that he involved her as well, so that she was never a victim of his and the other children's pranks.

However, the children did not only play pranks. Every day, Harry spent a few hours with the Unspeakables, and he and his siblings often assisted their extended family with the tasks, which the small children could already manage.

It was on Harry's sixth birthday, when Harry had unobtrusively exchanged James', Sirius', Remus' and Severus' wands with toy wands, which merely let out sparks, music or funny quotes, whenever someone tried to cast magic with it, that James let out a sigh of exasperation.

"I believe that it's overdue for the kids to go to the primary school," he said in defeat. "I refuse to home school them. If Rose and Marlene want to do that, be my guest, but I won't be part of it. It's too annoying how much magic they know already at the age of six."

"I'd like to continue teaching them in Potions," Severus spoke up, pensively, "at least Harry and Alex. They're both extremely adept."

"Uncle Severus," Harry spoke up in a small voice, "may I speak with you in private for a moment?"

"Of course," Severus replied in surprise, quirking an eyebrow in silent question, as he followed Harry into his bedroom.

HP

"Uncle Severus," Harry addressed the older wizard, motioning him to take a seat on one of the two chairs in his room.

_'I wonder if Minerva told them that this was my room in the past, or if it was by chance that I got it,' _he thought, absentmindedly.

"Could you promise me to keep a secret from the other Marauders?" he enquired.

"Is it something bad, dangerous, illegal…" the Potions Master began to list up everything that he could come up with as a reason to not tell the others.

"Nothing like that," Harry replied, rolling his eyes at his uncle. "Can you either promise or swear a wizard's oath?"

Severus pulled his wand, apparently to appease the child, and muttered a proper wizard's oath.

"All right," Harry said, unsure how to begin. Finally, he pulled a certain chocolate card out of the top drawer of his desk and handed it to the older wizard.

Severus looked at it, and his expression changed to a frown. Before he could get upset, however, Harry began to explain. "I am a time traveller, sir. I grew up together with Minerva and Poppy and attended Hogwarts with them until the NEWTs. Afterwards, I came back to this time and was de-aged."

Severus stared at him in obvious shock. "That explains why you're so good at pranks," he then stated, causing Harry to smirk.

"Sorry sir," Harry quipped, "it was too much fun to not use all my knowledge against the four of you, especially against my father and Sirius, because they're so childish."

"That's fine," the older wizard admitted. "You're really doing well. I didn't suspect anything, even if I was always impressed at your level of magic, which is better than that of many seventh-year students."

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Anyway, what I'd like to ask you is if you'd perhaps teach me, so that I can take the Potions Mastery before I'll become a student at Hogwarts and have to attend classes again?" Harry enquired. "Instead of attending the primary school again, I'd rather study something useful."

Severus remained pensive for a moment, before he enquired, "Do your parents know about your time travel?"

"Mum knows as do Aunt Rose and Amelia," Harry admitted, "and Minerva, Poppy, Theresa, Arcturus, Abraxas, Myrtle, Hagrid, Dorea and Charlus. They were all my classmates and friends back then."

"I'll speak with Lily," Severus promised. "If she's all right with it, then I'll teach you. Do you, by chance, have your NEWT certificate for Potions?"

Harry stared at the older wizard in surprise. "Oh, I've no idea. I never even thought about asking Minerva, but I suppose that she's kept it for me. I'll ask her."

The Potions Master nodded in apparent amusement.

HP

To Harry's relief, Lily did not have any objections and Minerva presented him with his NEWT certificate, which contained ten O's.

"That was extremely well done, Harry," she said in a soft voice, smirking, as she added, "I was wondering when you'd ask."

From the beginning of the next school year onwards, Harry studied Potions with Severus in the mornings and worked with the Unspeakables in the afternoons.

Rose and Marlene decided to not home school the children, as Harry's younger sister Julia had three surrogate brothers, and the two witches had their hands full with the younger children. Therefore, Harry's surrogate siblings attended the primary school at Hogsmeade, just like Harry had done in the past.

The older quartet taught their younger siblings many things, reaching from small pranks to play on the adults over easy magic to the secrets of Hogwarts, which Harry had already taught to Selina, Lucy and Alex years ago.

Harry eagerly listened to his siblings' stories about the other pupils, always considering if they were perhaps the grandchildren of his former classmates. When the others told him about one Draco Malfoy, Harry became very excited. After dinner the same day, he made his way to the Potions professor's office.

HP

"Hi Harry," Abraxas greeted him, smiling. "How nice of you to visit an old man."

Harry rolled his eyes at the older wizard, who had – in a different time – been one of his best friends. "Hi Abraxas," he then replied, smiling. "My siblings told me something about attending primary school together with a certain Draco Malfoy, and I was wondering if he might be your grandson."

"Draco is my grandson, yes," Abraxas confirmed. "Do you want me to invite him here over the weekend some time?"

"Oh yes please, that would be great," Harry replied, eagerly. "I'd love to get to know him."

"I'm sure you'll get along well," Abraxas promised, before he changed the topic. "How are your studies going?" he enquired. "Is Severus teaching you well?"

Harry nodded. "He is," he confirmed. "I always thought he was as childish as James, Sirius and Remus, but when brewing potions, he's just brilliant and not reckless at all," he said, thoughtfully.

"That he is," Abraxas agreed. "He was my best student in all this time. Your mother Lily was quite adept as well, but he was the best." He gave Harry a sharp look. "Do you have any plans what you're going to do after your NEWTs?"

Harry scoffed. "Abraxas," he said, "please look at me. I'm six, and I'm supposed to take my NEWTs in about ten or eleven years."

"Are you really going to pull through with it?" Abraxas enquired.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "For my parents and my siblings, I'll do that. If I had wanted to return to the past or become aged up to seventeen, I should have done that right after coming here three years ago. By now, everyone has become used to me, and I can't simply leave them. It's all right though. I'm looking forward to attending Hogwarts again."

Abraxas let out a long sigh. "In that case, I want you to consider if you'd like to step into my footsteps and become my successor after finishing Hogwarts, as I'd like to retire some time."

"We'll see," Harry replied, shrugging, only to promise, "I'll think about it."

HP

During the following weekend, Draco visited Abraxas at Hogwarts, and Harry immediately liked the blonde boy. He, Alex and Draco spent much time flying, exploring the castle and talking about Hogwarts, magic and their families.

Sometimes, they even allowed Lucy and Selina to spend some time with them. Harry could not help inwardly grinning, when they played Quidditch and it became obvious that no one was able to catch the Snitch before he did. _'Just like in the past,'_ he thought in amusement.

From that time onwards, Draco was allowed to visit Abraxas every now and then, and Harry and Alex were always happy to have him at the castle.

HP

Unbeknownst to his father and godfather, Harry and Minerva spent most nights in their Animagi form in the parlour. Only Lily, Amelia and Rose knew about the matter, however, kept quiet like they kept Harry's other secret to themselves. One day, however, the Marauders noticed that Harry was an Animagus, when Minerva and he went for a nightly stroll in their Animagus forms and were discovered by the wizards.

"Err, Minnie," Sirius was the first to speak up, "your Animagus form is well known, but who's your companion?"

"Is that a demiguise?" Remus asked, eyeing Harry with apparent interest.

=Yes,= Harry replied, as it completely slipped his mind that people who were not magical Animagi could not understand him.

"It is a demiguise, and it's Harry," Lily spoke up, her voice laced with pride.

"Dang. I told you we should have tried to become Animagi," Sirius groaned.

"It's still not too late," James decided. "Minerva, will you please teach all of us to become Animagi?"

The kneazle let out a sound like a snort, before she nodded and dashed away with the demiguise following in her wake.

HP

It was during the week after his tenth birthday, an age limit given by the Ministry of Magic, that Harry took his Potions Mastery as the youngest wizard of all times.

'_What to do now?'_ he wondered, as he returned to the founders' quarters after his last test. _'I need something else to occupy myself during the mornings for another year.'_ He finally decided to put some energy into the thought of possible changes at Hogwarts.

Just a few hours later, he presented Minerva with his first idea.

"So many muggleborn students or those who were raised in the muggle world come to Hogwarts each year," he said. "How are they supposed to catch up with magical students, who have been raised magically and who've attended the Hogsmeade primary school? Why don't we invite only those who were raised in the muggle world for a special summer course each year?"

"Harry, that's a wonderful idea," Minerva replied, warmly. "The question is if enough professors are willing to teach said course."

Harry shrugged. "Would you be willing?" he asked in a soft voice.

"What would you want me to teach?" Minerva enquired, giving him a sharp look. "As you know, I've never taught classes. I recall that you made me the headmistress half-way during my seventh year."

"Yes," Harry confirmed, sighing. "I'm sorry. Nevertheless, you'd well be able to teach, for example, Transfiguration, Charms or whatever."

"Let's speak with our extended family first," Minerva replied, smiling. "You could as well give them some kind of introduction. We'll have to begin next summer anyway, as it's already too late for this year."

James, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Rose, Myrtle, Hagrid, Roger, Charlus and Rolanda agreed to teach the summer course, and Harry felt outright happy at the thought that his idea was so well received.

His happiness lasted only until he heard, however, that James had informed the Minister of Magic and head of the Wizengamot about the matter, who then insisted to send a professor of his own to teach Magical Education to the muggleborns.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	13. New friends

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Minerva asked Harry upon informing him of the news.

Harry shrugged.

"Do you want to tell him off, considering that you're the owner of Hogwarts?" the headmistress enquired.

"Maybe we should," Harry replied, pensively.

"Ah, just let it be," Remus spoke up, shaking his head at Harry in apparent annoyance.

"Dumbledore surely knows what he's doing, and he has Hogwarts' best interest at heart," James added. "You better accept it, son."

"Well, if that's what you want," Harry gave in, "as long as it isn't Dumbledore himself teaching the class."

"No, it isn't," Minerva explained. "It's worse, however. It's his undersecretary, a certain Dolores Umbridge. Even as a student, she was a complete bitch."

"Oh well, we'll see," Harry replied. "If it's too bad, we'll just kick her out."

HP

During the year, Minerva made it her own task to visit the muggleborn wizards and witches on their eleventh birthday and invite them to Hogwarts. So far, Harry had never taken specific interest in these visits, however, during this year, he accompanied the headmistress on these occasions.

The first student, whom they visited was Hermione Granger, the magical daughter of two muggle dentists. She had bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, from which she smiled at them with eagerness.

Harry inwardly grinned in amusement at the excitement the eleven-year-old showed them. However, he immediately liked the girl and was happy to answer a bunch of questions about the magical world, Hogwarts and Diagon Alley, while Minerva was speaking with her parents.

It was almost two hours later, when Hermione's parents called them back into the living room.

"Hermione," Minerva addressed the young witch, "your parents have agreed that you may attend Hogwarts, provided that's what you wish."

"I wish. I want. Oh, yes!" Hermione shouted, wide-eyed, before shooting another bunch of questions at Harry.

The adults smiled in apparent amusement.

"Well, I'll see you on Saturday for our visit in the magical shopping street then," Minerva told the adults, when they were readying themselves to leave.

"Oh cool," Hermione blurted out, only to turn to Harry. "Harry, will you come with us? Please? I still have so many questions for you."

'May I?' Harry quickly thought to Minerva, who immediately returned a silent, positive response.

"All right," Harry agreed, smiling. "We can also always communicate through owls. I can send you one of the school owls, and you can send it back with a letter," he added.

"Oh, can you send one tomorrow please?" the girl asked, eagerly.

"I will," Harry promised with a feeling of foreboding. _'Oh well, during this year, I've got lots of time,'_ he thought, feeling thoroughly amused by the girl's eagerness. _'Somehow, she reminds me of Minerva, when she was that age,'_ he thought, grinning.

HP

During the following days, Harry and Hermione quickly became friends, when they exchanged owls on a daily basis and went shopping at Diagon Alley together.

Harry also accompanied Minerva visiting Hannah Abbott. While she was not muggleborn, she had grown up in the muggle world, and Minerva invited her to the summer course that was going to take place before her first Hogwarts year.

Her parents, as well as the parents of Dean Thomas and Terry Boot, agreed for their children to not only attend Hogwarts but also the summer course.

"Four students for the summer course is not bad," Harry mused aloud, when the extended family was sitting in the living room after dinner one evening. "I think I'm going to attend the class together with them to see what they're taught and how it'll work out."

"Do as you please," Lily replied, grinning.

"Maybe you can still learn something," Sirius said, before he enquired, "Did you invite your siblings to attend, too?"

Harry shrugged. "No, because they didn't exactly grow up in the muggle world," he replied, matter-of-factly. "Should I ask them?"

"Nonsense," Rose replied in a firm voice, glaring at Sirius. "Leave Harry in peace. He's already trying to do what he thinks is best for everyone."

'Thanks Godmother,' Harry thought to his aunt, smiling.

HP

On the day after the students left for the summer, Dolores Umbridge arrived at the school, much to Minerva's and Harry's chagrin.

=Thank Merlin she's not staying at Hogwarts overnight but returns home, as soon as classes are over,= Minerva said to Harry, when they retired to the parlour for the night in their Animagi forms on the first evening.

=Thank Merlin,= Harry agreed. Just an hour of attending the teachers' meeting with their newest addition had been enough to confirm Minerva's opinion of the witch, who was wearing a pink cardigan instead of a robe.

**_Flashback – five hours earlier_**

"Hem hem," the witch in the pink cardigan spoke up, giving Harry a suspicious look. "Why is a child attending the teachers' meeting?" she enquired.

Harry stood from his seat. "I am Harry Potter, the owner of Hogwarts," he introduced himself. "As such, this course, which was also my idea, is my responsibility."

The witch scoffed. "Hem hem," she replied, uttering, "a child doesn't have any responsibilities. You're just an attention seeking brat, and I won't tolerate you in a teachers' meeting."

"I'm sorry, Madam Umbridge," Minerva spoke up in a firm voice, "you're always free to stop teaching at Hogwarts if you don't like how things are being handled here in the castle. I fully agree with Harry."

Umbridge did not reply, however, Harry noticed that she seemed to be fuming, but at the same time, he could not care less.

_End of flashback_

Harry was very much looking forward to the summer course to begin, especially as he wanted to meet Hermione and the other soon-to-be his classmates again. He was also extremely curious about the teaching methods of his parents and godparents.

_'I wonder if they're strict or nice,'_ he thought, as he was waiting in the headmistress' office for the four summer students to arrive. _'Somehow, I can't imagine James and Remus as teachers, let alone Sirius. Mum and Aunt Rose are probably brilliant, as is Minerva.'_

HP

Minerva taught the first class of the summer course, and she was brilliant. When Harry arrived with the four students, the headmistress was sitting on the teacher's desk in her kneazle cat form.

"Are cats allowed in the classrooms?" Hermione asked with apparent eagerness, as she lowered herself into the seat next to him.

"That depends on the teacher," Harry whispered back, "however," pointing to Minerva, he added, "that's not a real cat."

Just a moment later, Minerva jumped down from the desk and transformed back into her human form, earning huge applause from the four students.

"That was brilliant," Hermione blurted out, only to ask, eagerly, "Professor, will you teach us to do that?"

Minerva smiled. "Eventually yes, but it's seventh-year material," she explained, giving Harry a sharp look that told him to remain quiet.

'It's all right, Minerva; I'll teach them,' he thought back, inwardly grinning at her expression of pure annoyance.

For the four new soon-to-be first-years, the lesson was of utmost interest, and even Harry enjoyed himself observing them and Minerva.

However, the next class was taught by Sirius, who spent most of the time telling them about pranks, which he and his friends had played against the teachers and students of other houses during their own time at Hogwarts.

"Excuse me, sir, but what's the matter about the houses?" Dean enquired.

"There are four houses at Hogwarts," Sirius explained, "Gryffindor, which is for the brave ones, Hufflepuff for the clingy ones, Ravenclaw for the swots and Slytherin for the evil ones. Needless to say that Gryffindor is the best of the houses."

"Sirius!" Harry scolded his godfather and, turning to his classmates, added, "That's utter rubbish. No house is better than the others, and I won't tolerate house rivalry at Hogwarts."

"Harry," Sirius replied, sounding equally angry at Harry, "are you going to teach this class or I?"

"You," Harry grudgingly confirmed, "at least today. If you don't do better in the future, I'm going to take over."

While Sirius refrained from saying anything against the other houses, he continued talking about the Marauders' pranks.

_'Oh well, at least they had fun,'_ he thought, when they waited for Umbridge to arrive.

HP

Harry innocently sat in his chair next to Hermione, when Umbridge began her lesson.

"Hem hem," the teacher said, pointing at the wand that was lying on Dean's desk. "You will not need any wands in my class. This class is going to teach you what you need to know about the magical world."

The students listened eagerly, when she continued, "First of all, you must know your place. Muggleborns and muggle-raised people are the lowest class of wizards and witches. You must serve your betters, the pureblood wizards and witches of this country. Therefore, you can deem yourself lucky to be allowed to attend Hogwarts together with the pureblood wizards and witches, and you'd do best if you learn how to serve your betters the magical world."

"Professor," Hermione spoke up, raising her hand, "that's not what it says in _Hogwarts: A History_ though."

"Hem hem," the professor said, giving Hermione a disgracing look. "You can read as much as you want, you'll still be a mudblood."

"That's enough," Harry said, grimly. "None of this rubbish is true. All wizards and witches are equal. It doesn't matter if you're muggleborn, a half-blood or a pureblood. The only important thing is that you can do magic, and that's what you're going to learn at Hogwarts."

"Mr. Potter, detention with me after your last afternoon class," Umbridge said in a false, sweetly voice that made Harry glare at her.

'_We'll see about that,'_ he thought, deciding to write to Dumbledore about the bigoted witch.

HP

"Please forget everything that she told you," he informed his four classmates, while they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. "She's an absolute bitch, and nothing of it is true."

'I'm going to write to Dumbledore about that bitch,' he thought to Minerva during lunchtime. 'We're not going to have such a bigoted pureblood bitch here at Hogwarts.'

'She isn't even a pureblood, but a half-blood,' Minerva replied, shaking her head in apparent annoyance.

HP

Right after lunch, when they had a thirty-minute break, Harry penned a letter to the Minister of Magic.

_'Dear Minister,  
you certainly remember me from my time in the past and know that I am the owner of Hogwarts.  
This morning, I attended the pre-Hogwarts summer course together with four students. One of the teachers was Dolores Umbitch, and she did not teach anything but pureblood bigotry. I will not have such things be taught at Hogwarts, and I ask you now to call your pet back to you, before Hogwarts herself becomes upset with that bigoted bitch._

_Greetings,  
Harry Potter  
Owner of Hogwarts'_

HP

Not even considering attending his supposed-to-be detention, Harry gathered Alex, Lucy and Selina, and together with their four new classmates, they spent the rest of the afternoon and evening showing them Hogwarts and the grounds.

"Dumbledore has floo called me this afternoon," Minerva informed Harry, when they retired to the founders' quarters for the night.

"And?" Harry enquired without much expectation.

"He refused to call Umbridge back," the headmistress explained, sighing.

"Why would he?" James enquired.

"Because Harry demanded that he should call her back," Minerva explained, patiently.

"Dad, I'm only going to tell you this once," Harry said in a firm voice, feeling extremely upset at his father. _'Why is he such an arse licker towards Dumbledore'_ he wondered, shaking his head in annoyance. "Dumbledore is a power-hungry idiot," he added, glaring at his father. "I don't know why you of all people support him so much. He shouldn't even be the head of the Wizengamot, considering that he's the Minister of Magic already. There should be enough brilliant people to fill these posts or at least one of them."

"Harry," Remus spoke up in a gentle voice. "Some things, you just have to leave to the adults."

"He even interfered in my class," Sirius spoke up, sounding upset. "You know what, Harry, even if you're my godson, you must get a grip on yourself. You can criticize my teaching methods once you've taken your NEWTs, but not earlier."

"All right," Harry said, his eyes blazing with anger. Summoning two parchments from the drawer of his desk, he wandlessly cancelled the concealment charm and held out one of the parchments to Remus, the other to Sirius.

"What's that?" Remus asked, staring at the certificate, while Sirius rubbed his eyes, only to stare in apparent disbelief.

"I've already taken my OWLs and NEWTs… before I was de-aged," Harry explained, matter-of-factly. "Therefore, I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Still, about Dumbledore…," James commenced, using his best friends' stupor to talk, however, Harry interrupted him, nodding to Minerva.

'Will you show them the memory, please, as I don't have a wand,' he silently communicated.

An instant later, everyone was watching the scene that was displayed from the tip of the headmistress' wand and quickly followed by other scenes showing what would have happened if Harry had not got rid of the so-called Dark Lord.

Three hours of intensely watching memories later, they came to the scene in the headmaster's office that sealed the fate of one Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore and Dippet," James blurted out in sudden anger. "I can't believe it."

"I believe that you know what you have to do," Severus said to James, smirking. "Your son seems to know what he's demanding, and he deserves to be trusted." Turning to Harry, he continued, "I think that there's still one memory missing, isn't it?"

"No, it's not important," Harry replied, sighing. "The main point now is that Dumbledore loses his positions, before he can cause us more trouble like that Umbitch."

"Who do you suggest as the new minister of magic?" Amelia enquired with apparent interest.

"Maybe Abraxas," Harry replied, shrugging. "I haven't really thought about it, and the question what to do with Umbitch if she comes to teach another class tomorrow is more pressing I think."

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	14. Dolores Umbridge

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

In the morning, Harry decided to skip Umbridge's class. "If I attended another class with the bitch, I'd possibly kill her, and I don't want to end up in Azkaban, so I'm going to have a free period during the third morning class," he told his classmates, just like he had already informed his extended family during breakfast.

"I don't think you're going to miss much," Terry stated, shrugging.

"I want to hear every detail of the class afterwards though," Harry said in a firm voice.

"We'll tell you everything," Hermione promised in apparent determination.

"Thanks and good luck," Harry replied, only to add, "I promise you now that if she teaches like she did yesterday, then this is going to be the last class that she's ever going to teach at Hogwarts."

"Thanks," Hannah and Dean breathed, seemingly grateful.

HP

"That was stupid," Harry muttered to himself, when he made himself comfortable in Minerva's office to spend the hour with her. "I should have sat in the classroom, invisibly."

"Oh well, they're going to survive another class with the bitch," Minerva replied in a soothing voice. "The question is what we're going to do to get rid of her."

Harry remained pensive for a few minutes, before he decided, "I'm going to discuss the matter with Hogwarts and the founders. Will you join me?"

Minerva nodded. "Just one thing, Harry," she warned him, "we don't want to physically harm her. I know that she hurt our students, and that's unforgivable per se, but still, we can't kill her."

Harry rolled his eyes at the headmistress. "Do you believe that I'm just going to kill people left and right, just because they don't agree with my opinions?" he asked sharply, only to regret his tone an instant later. "Sorry," he muttered, "of course you don't. Sorry, but that bitch really makes me aggressive."

HP

If Harry did not have a reason to be aggressive at that time, he certainly had after the class. When his four classmates appeared in the Great Hall for lunch, each of them was cradling their left hand close to their body.

"What happened to you?" Harry demanded to know, staring at his new friends in horror.

"She made us write with a quill," Hermione began to explain, "however, without ink, and we thought that it wouldn't work, but it wrote in red ink, and our left hands began to hurt."

"A blood quill," Minerva gasped in apparent shock.

"They're forbidden. She's supposed to go to Azkaban for that," James spoke up.

"Come with me," Harry instructed the four. "Let's go and see Poppy Pomfrey. She'll be able to help your hands with murtlap essence, but the sooner we apply it, the better. We can eat lunch in the kitchens afterwards."

"Thanks Harry," Minerva said, appreciatively. "Please do so."

"We should call the Aurors and have them send her to Azkaban," James suggested. "No better way to get rid of the bitch."

"No," Harry contradicted. "I'm going to deal with her, as soon as she arrives here tomorrow morning.

"That was her last class here at Hogwarts," Harry promised the others, as he walked them to the hospital wing, where he quickly explained to Poppy what had happened.

"What are you going to do to Professor Umbridge?" Hermione asked in apparent curiosity, when the four students were sitting in Poppy's office, eating from a huge plate of sandwiches while bathing their left hands in murtlap essence.

"I have a plan, but I need to discuss this with Salazar Slytherin," Harry replied in a firm voice. "I'll inform you all afterwards."

HP

As soon as the last afternoon class was over, Harry excused himself. "If I'm not back on time for dinner, please excuse me and tell them I was brewing a potion in Salazar's lab," he said to Hermione, who nodded in confirmation.

"Is there any way I could help you, Harry?" she asked, gently.

"No." Harry shook his head. "If I need help, I'll contact Professors Snape or Malfoy," he replied, more to himself than to the girl, before he headed home to speak with the sneakiest of the founders.

HP

Five hours later, when he closed the small phial with a cork and placed an unbreakable charm on it, he realised how hungry and tired he was.

With a wave of his hand, he cleaned his workspace, before he left the lab and headed out to exchange a few words with Amaterasu.

"Issss your potion finissshed?" the basilisk enquired.

"Yesssss," Harry replied, "and I can't wait spelling it into her sysssstem. She so deservessss it." He could not help letting out a yaw-cracking yawn.

"Good night, Masssster. Go to ssssleep now," Amaterasu instructed him.

"Good night, Amaterasssu," Harry hissed, before he popped home without further ado.

HP

"Harry!" Rose was the first to notice him.

Harry let himself sink onto the sofa next to his mother, letting out another huge yawn.

"Can I have something to eat please?" he asked, too tired to call a house-elf and ask for dinner at the moment.

"Hermione told us you were going to brew something," Severus spoke up. "Will you enlighten us what it is?"

Harry grinned and showed Severus the phial.

"The nostalgia potion," Severus read from the label in apparent bewilderment. "What is it?"

Harry quickly informed his former Master through telepathy, before he replied, "I'll tell you all tomorrow. I'm too tired right now."

With that, he quickly ate a few bites from his dinner, before he excused himself for the night, transforming into his demiguise form on his way to the parlour.

HP

In the morning, Harry excused himself from his second morning class, which fortunately was with Severus, the only professor who was fully aware of his plan and had fully approved of it. Instead, he spent his time in Minerva's office, knowing that Umbridge was supposed to arrive through the fireplace sometime soon.

"Harry, will you please enlighten me about your plan?" Minerva enquired, giving him a sharp look.

"Of course," Harry replied, still unable to deny Minerva anything, even if she was six times the age of himself at the moment. He explicitly told her about his plan and informed her that he had discussed the details with Arcturus earlier in the morning.

"Arcturus informed me during the first morning class that the Unspeakables have checked the place for me and that everything was still like I saw it during an errand with them a few years ago," he added, confidently. "All I have to do is to spell the potion into her stomach, verify that it worked and then take her there."

"I hope it'll work out; otherwise, she might try to send both of us to Azkaban," Minerva replied, however, did not seem to be overly bothered by the possibility. "Oh well, knowing you, I'm sure that it's going to work," she added, smiling.

"Thanks," Harry replied, chuckling.

After a seemingly infinite time of waiting, the fireplace flared, and Harry quickly made himself invisible, right before the person, whom he despised most in the magical world, stepped out, wearing her usual pink cardigan.

"Dolores."

"Minerva."

Harry inwardly scoffed at the two witches' cold greetings and hurried to spell the potion into the ministry worker's system, before he leaned back in his seat to watch what was going to happen.

Umbridge suddenly let out a small whine. "I feel strange," she uttered. "Where am I?"

"Who are you?" Minerva enquired in a firm voice.

The witch in the pink cardigan looked at her. "I don't know," she uttered.

"I'll take you somewhere, where people will help you," Harry spoke up, invisibly. He reached for the shocked witch's arm, unobtrusively summoning her wand into his own robe pocket, before he popped away with her – right in front of an old looking building.

"Your name is Bitch," he informed her, "and you're going to do the laundry," he added, just when a woman came out of the building and addressed the obliviated woman.

"Good morning and welcome to 'The Sisters of Perpetual Charity for Destitute Ladies'," she said and introduced herself as Sister Claire. "What are you doing here?" she then enquired.

While Harry quietly stepped a few steps back, he heard Umbridge reply, obediently, "I am Bitch, and I'm going to do the laundry."

HP

With Dolores Umbridge gone, the summer course was a pleasure – for the students as well as for the teachers. After the first week, Harry was contented with the way his extended family taught the course.

"Harry," Severus addressed the boy on Sunday morning. "Ever since you showed me Salazar's potions lab, we've been using it on occasion, however, we've never really explored the library. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Harry admitted in surprise. "I've always thought I need to spend some time there and look for Salazar's recipe books, but somehow, I keep forgetting about the matter."

Severus smirked. "I thought so," he said. "If you don't have other plans today, shall we go and have a look?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Why not? The summer students will only come back in the morning, so I have time. Alex wanted to play some Wizard's Chess, but we can still play afterwards."

Harry quickly fetched a candy cane with peanut butter, which was Amaterasu's absolute favourite, from his room, and together, the two wizards descended into the chamber.

"A candy cane," Amaterasu greeted them and happily devoured the sweet. "Thank you ssssso much. That was nicccce. You're the besssst."

"You need to ask Honeydukes to produce larger candy canes for you," Severus quipped, causing Harry to chuckle, before he quickly translated for Amaterasu.

"We came to sssee Salazzzar'sss library," he then explained, and the basilisk followed them to the large fireplace, which decorated the entrance to the library.

"Ever sincccce you ssstarted the fire here many yearssss ago, thissss issss comfortable," she moaned in apparent pleasure.

"You're welcome," Harry replied, grinning, as he entered the library.

Harry and Severus spent the morning checking the library for books written by Salazar himself, only to realise that the founder had written dozens of books, however, all of them in Parselscript.

"Should I translate the titles of the recipes, so that we can see if there's anything that would be needed in this time?" Harry suggested.

"I believe that's a good idea, provided that you have time," Severus agreed. "There's not much that the magical world is lacking in this time, however, there still might be interesting recipes."

"Like the wolvescure, which was lost, before Salazar taught it to me a few decades ago," Harry added.

"Exactly," Severus confirmed, smirking.

Casting a shrinking charm at the roughly eighty books in Parselscript, Harry pocketed them, resolving to begin to work right away.

HP

Arabella Figg was listening to the news on the muggle TV, when something attracted her attention.

"Does anyone know who this woman is?" the announcer enquired. "She appeared in front of the home of the Sisters of Perpetual Charity for Destitute Ladies on Wednesday morning, stating that she was going to do the laundry. However, she neither knew her own name, nor how she happened to be in front of our home," the head sister of the convent stated. "If anyone knows this woman, please contact us under the number…."

'_That's Dolores Umbridge_,' Arabella thought in surprise and was already reaching out for the telephone, when she stopped herself.

_'Why should I help that bitch, who is constantly working against Squibs and even muggleborns and half-bloods. No, let her rot in the muggle world. This is the best that could have happened to the bitch. I just hope no magical person saw the news tonight._'

With utmost amusement, she turned off the television and made her way into the garden to feed her cats, muttering about bigoted pureblood witches as she went.

HP

Minerva was sitting behind her desk planning the schedules for the upcoming school year, when the fireplace flared and Fabian Prewitt, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, stepped out.

"Good morning, Minerva, may I disturb you for a moment?" Fabian enquired, politely.

"Of course, dear," Minerva replied, smiling. She would never forget the memory that Arcturus had showed her many years ago how Fabian and his twin brother had died at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the old timeline. Ever since then, she had a soft spot for the twins. "What can I do for you?" she asked, gently.

"Do you know anything about the whereabouts of Dolores Umbridge?" Fabian enquired, rolling his eyes at the same time.

"No," Minerva lied. "Why would I know anything about her? We're not exactly friends to say the least."

"Is anyone?" Fabian blurted out. "Friends with that bitch I mean. Anyway, apparently, she taught a daily class here during the week, however, she never returned to the ministry since about Wednesday or Thursday. I don't think anyone was sad about it but Dumbledore, but anyway, he sent me to Hogwarts to enquire about her."

Minerva shook her head. "No dear, I don't know. I can only say that I was pleased, when she did not arrive here on Thursday morning. She was not even allowed to teach at Hogwarts, but Albus still sent her."

"Wait a moment," Fabian interrupted her, giving her an incredulous look. "She was not allowed to teach at Hogwarts? Says who? Did you tell Albus that?"

Minerva let out a deep sigh. "I refused in the first place, too, but I'm only the headmistress; however, Harry Potter is the owner of Hogwarts, and he decided about it and informed Albus about the matter."

"That's not true," Harry spoke up, as he stepped through the connecting door and had heard Minerva's last statement. "You're also the owner of Hogwarts and the Lady Hogwarts and have been for decades."

"Fabian, this is Harry Potter, Harry, this is Fabian Prewitt, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Minerva introduced the two wizards, smiling.

"Minerva, I know Fabian, and I have known him ever since I returned to this time," Harry informed her, smiling. "He and his twin brother are my team mates."

"Exactly," Fabian confirmed, smirking. "Moreover, according to Unspeakable Croaker, I have to thank Harry for the fact that my brother and I are even alive."

Harry chuckled. "Oh well, I greatly changed the timeline, but if your existence is one of the changes I made, I must say that it makes me happy."

"Thank you," Fabian replied, smiling.

"Harry, Fabian came here, because Minister Dumbledore sent him to look for Dolores Umbridge," Minerva explained, causing Harry to groan.

"When she didn't return for her daily class on Thursday, we were more than grateful," he replied. "If she had, I'd have called our team colleagues and asked them to take her to Azkaban, as she saw fit to use blood quills on the four students of our summer course."

"Blood quills?" Fabian asked in disbelief, his brows furrowing in apparent anger. "On eleven-year-olds at that?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed, before he held up his forefinger and made the memory appear over it, in which Hermione had explained to him about Umbridge's deed.

"That's it," Fabian decided. "I will issue a warrant, and if she's found, she'll have to undergo a trial and probably receive a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

"Oh, that reminds me of something," Minerva spoke up. "Could you please arrange a Wizengamot meeting? Some of my colleagues and I would like to discuss Albus' positions as Minister of Magic and head of the Wizengamot."

"Oh, with great pleasure," Fabian agreed. "I will see to it that it'll take place during the week."

HP

Lily Potter groaned in anticipation at the wasted morning, which she was going to spend at the Wizengamot instead of enjoying the holidays with her children.

While Charlus Potter still held the Potter seat and the Peverell seat at the Wizengamot, as soon as James and her had finished their NEWTs, the founders of Hogwarts, to whom Minerva had introduced them at that time, had insisted that James should take over the seat of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw family and she, Lily, should take over the Slytherin-Hufflepuff family seat. So far, Lily was also holding the Gaunt seat for Harry, as he was too small to claim his seat. However, she expected her brilliant eldest to take his own seat any time now.

_'It doesn't really matter, as he tells me how to vote anyway,'_ she thought, _'at least at important meetings like the one today. It's really time for Dumbledore to let go at least of one of his posts.'_

At the same time as James and Lily had taken their seats, Sirius had also taken over the Black seat from Arcturus, although in fact, the elder Unspeakable was still the head of the Black family.

Lily looked up, when Minerva, James, Sirius and Severus, who was in possession of the seat of the Prince family, approached her. "Shall we go?" James enquired.

One after another, they stepped into the fireplace and travelled to the Ministry of Magic.

HP

At the same time, Harry was sitting together with his colleagues in team room five of the Unspeakables' office, discussing the upcoming meeting of the Wizengamot.

"I don't think we'll succeed in ridding him of both positions," Arcturus spoke up, pensively.

"I don't think so either," Gideon added, and Fabian nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, it'll help if he lost at least one of them," Tonks spoke up.

"I think so, too," Harry said, sighing.

"It'll help if the Marauders vote with us in any case," Arcturus added, before he glanced at his wrist watch. Turning to Harry, he added as an afterthought, "Believe me that I've regretted leaving my seat to Sirius many times already."

"I can imagine," Harry commented, grinning. _'Sirius is still a real child,'_ he thought to himself, as he followed his colleagues out of the room. While Fabian and Gideon were the only ones with a seat, Gideon the one for the Prewitt family and Fabian that for the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he and everyone else were going to sit in the visitor's area.

HP

As the head of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore greeted the members and opened the session. "Fabian Prewitt has called for this session; however, I am not aware of the reason, therefore, I ask Mr. Prewitt to explain," he began, and Harry realised from the man's expression how he disliked the fact that he had not been informed beforehand.

Fabian rose from his chair. "Ladies and Gentlemen, members of the Wizengamot, we have come together today to discuss a motion of no confidence against Albus Dumbledore as head of the Wizengamot proposed by James Potter and the headmistress of Hogwarts, the Lady Hogwarts-McGonagall."

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	15. The Wizengamot

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

Knowing that Minerva and the Marauders had discussed the procedure that they were going to have during the Wizengamot meeting in detail during the last couple of days, Harry was not surprised, when Minerva was the first to speak.

"Lady Hogwarts-McGonagall," Fabian called her, as Dumbledore was not able to lead the discussion, considering that he was the person discussed.

"This summer, we are having a summer course for our soon-to-be first-years coming from a muggle environment," Minerva began to speak. "It was the invention of Harry Potter, who is the owner of Hogwarts…"

"Apparently together with you," Fabian interrupted her.

"Nevertheless, it was Harry's idea, and all of our staff, teachers as well as heads of the houses, agreed to teach the small group of four students for four weeks. In spite of the fact that everything was already decided, Minister Dumbledore insisted on sending Dolores Umbridge to Hogwarts to teach one hour per day – in spite of the fact that Ms. Umbridge is not only a bigoted wannabe pureblood, but also criminal. She used a blood quill on the four elven-year-olds, and when Harry asked Mr. Dumbledore to remove Umbridge from the Hogwarts teaching staff, he refused in his position as Minister of Magic."

The voices demonstrating how upset the members of the Wizengamot were grew louder, as James took over. "We therefore believe not only that Albus Dumbledore doesn't have the best interest of our magical population in mind, but that he should not occupy the two most powerful positions in our world. If that was not the case, we could have asked the head of the Wizengamot to interfere in this case, however, that was not possible and we had no way to prevent Umbridge from harming our students."

"Do you have any proof that she used a blood quill?" Dumbledore spoke up, causing Harry to inwardly groan.

To his relief, Minerva showed the audience the memory, which he had made her watch together with Fabian the other day.

"I believe that the memory is self-explaining," Fabian commented in a strict voice, "and I've already issued a warrant for Ms. Umbridge. She will have a trial, as soon as she'll be found."

"Where is she?" Dumbledore threw in. "How strange that she just vanished, when she was supposed to teach at Hogwarts. Maybe one should check the chamber of secrets at Hogwarts, where a murder already took place fifty years ago."

With that, Harry saw red. He popped himself right into the Wizengamot chamber and stood in front of Fabian.

"Mr. Prewitt, may I please explain?"

"Mr. Harry Hogwarts-Potter has the word," Fabian announced, completely ignoring the protests coming from Albus Dumbledore that Harry was not even a member of the Wizengamot but merely an attention seeking brat and a criminal.

HP

During the next hour, Harry explained to the stunned audience everything about his time travel and his achievements in the past, confirming everything by memories, which Arcturus supplied, as Harry did not have a wand and had no intention of letting everyone know that he was capable of silent, wandless magic.

When he finished his explanation under huge applause from the audience, Augusta Longbottom spoke up.

"I can confirm everything that Harry told us about. He was my classmate at that time. The only thing I was unaware of is how he was treated by Professors Dippet and Dumbledore. If I had known, I'd never have supported Albus Dumbledore's election, both as head of the Wizengamot and as Minister of Magic. I second the motion."

"Me too," Abraxas Malfoy spoke up. "For the same reasons as Augusta stated."

"I agree," Roger Nott added.

Harry, who had already returned to his seat in the visitors' area, smiled, as his former classmates spoke up for him.

"I know for a fact," Gideon Prewitt spoke up, "that my brother and I owe our very life to Harry. If not for the changes that he made, neither of us would be alive, nor would Lily and James Potter, Abraxas Malfoy and many more people from our midst. The Unspeakables have days' worth of memories from the old timeline, which Harry fortunately prevented from continuing."

"My son, of whom I'm really proud," James Potter spoke up, "instructed me to suggest Abraxas Malfoy as the new Minister of Magic."

"I second the motion," Severus spoke up.

Fabian chuckled. "As much as I can understand and even support your idea, first of all, we must vote if Albus Dumbledore should lose or keep his position as the Minister of Magic. Please send red sparks if you want him to remain the minister, green sparks if you want him to lose the position."

During the following two minutes, many green and some red sparks were sent into two orbs that were set up at the end of the table, where the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was sitting.

To Harry's delight, the green sparks outnumbered the red by far.

"Eighty-six percent of the votes demand the election of a new minister; only fourteen percent voted for the current minister," Fabian announced. "Before we vote for an interim minister, I suggest that we vote about the position of the head of the Wizengamot."

The vote was very similar; only twelve percent had voted for Dumbledore, eighty-eight percent in favour of a new head.

The members quickly agreed on Abraxas Malfoy as the new interim minister, and when Fabian asked about the position as the head of the Wizengamot, Sirius spoke up.

"My grandfather, who is still the head of the family, has instructed me to suggest my godson, Harry James Potter, for the position."

"I second the motion," Minerva spoke up, followed by many more voices speaking for Harry, causing him to inwardly groan. _'When did I ever agree to such a thing?'_ he thought in annoyance.

"Mr. Hogwarts-Potter," Fabian called him into the chamber. "You were suggested as the new head of the Wizengamot. Will you please come to me and tell me if you'd accept if the majority voted for you?"

"Go!" Arcturus instructed him.

"And accept!" Anton, who was sitting behind him in the visitors' area, added.

Harry slowly made his way into the chamber. Turning to Fabian, he replied, "This was completely unexpected and, in case you haven't noticed, I am eleven. Next month, I'm going to be a first-year at Hogwarts." He remained pensive for a moment, before he continued, "However, if that's what the majority wants, I accept."

Turning to the members, Fabian asked them to vote, and, in the end, ninety-five percent voted in favour for Harry.

"I accept and I thank you all so much for your confidence. I hope I won't disappoint you," Harry said in a firm voice, while his thoughts went haywire. _'I'm just only going to be a Hogwarts student,'_ he thought. _'How am I supposed to lead the Wizengamot? I don't know much about politics anyway._'

Before the meeting was adjourned, Harry had to swear an oath, sign parchments and almost regretted to have accepted, when he was finally dismissed.

HP

"I don't have a clue what I have to do," he complained to Arcturus, once they were back at the Unspeakables' office.

"Don't worry," Fabian promised in a soothing voice, "we'll all help you."

"And it'll give you something to do, when Hogwarts becomes boring," Gideon added, grinning.

_'That's good. Attending all classes from the beginning is surely going to be boring,'_ Harry thought. _'On the other hand, my siblings and my new friends are all going to be in the same class, so it's going to be a lot of fun. Maybe I can even play Seeker on the house team.'_

HP

On the first of September, Harry decided to ride the Hogwarts Express together with Alex, Lucy, Selina and the other new first-years, mainly to reassure his siblings, but also to meet Hermione and Draco and to get to know the other first-years.

_'It's much easier for them, as it was in our old time,'_ he thought. _'Yes, we already knew many classmates from the primary school, and so do they now, but the students now already have the study rooms, and they have a head of house, who really has time for them. In our time, we barely ever got to see our head of house outside of class.'_

While Rose, Amelia and Marlene apparated their oldest children to King's Cross, Harry just popped himself right onto the platform. Although it was still early, he motioned his siblings to board the train, so that they could get a compartment together.

Inside the first empty compartment, Harry waved his hand around to enlarge the small room to about twice the space, before he contentedly occupied one of the window seats.

"You're amazing," Lucy said, smiling.

It did not take long, before Hermione joined them, followed quickly by Dean and Hannah. Draco appeared together with Theodore Nott.

_'Probably Roger's grandson,'_ Harry thought, as he greeted the boy and introduced himself.

They were soon followed by Neville, whom Minerva had already introduced as Augusta's grandson a few years ago, and a redhead, whom Alex told in a firm voice that the compartment was already full.

"There's still one seat left," the redhead protested; however, Lucy quickly supported her surrogate brother.

"That's already reserved for someone," she said in a firm voice, and Harry merely quirked an eyebrow at his brother in silent question.

'_He probably knows him from the primary school and doesn't like him,'_ he thought in understanding and nodded, when Terry entered the compartment and let himself sink into the last empty seat.

Growling something that Harry did not understand, the redhead left to look for a different seat.

_'I wonder, where I'm going to be sorted this time,'_ Harry thought, when he sat in one of the boats that were crossing the lake together with Hermione, Draco and Alex.

HP

After being robbed of both his positions, Albus Dumbledore had taken a three-week holiday at his manor in Italy, pondering his situation.

_'Everything comes down to Harry Potter and his allies,'_ he thought in disgust. '_Perhaps, I shouldn't have accused him of murdering Tom Riddle, considering all the scenes they showed us of Tom becoming a Dark Lord. Harry is nothing like that, but I was too biased to see it at that time in the past, just a few years after Ariana died.'_ His expression hardened, as he resolved, _'Harry is going to pay for it though. I wonder if he's responsible for Dolores' absence. She was my best ally.'_

After spending another day pondering who of his allies were still left, he returned to Britain and made his way to the Ministry of Magic, where he demanded to speak with Abraxas Malfoy, the interim minister.

"Mr. Dumbledore, what can I do for you?" the former Slytherin enquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering if you perhaps needed my assistance, considering that I've been in the position for quite a time," Albus replied in a soft, grandfatherly voice, not caring that the other man was a grandfather – in contrary to himself.

"That's very kind of you, sir, but I believe that I'll get on just fine," Malfoy replied, smiling. "It is fortunate that your former undersecretary is absent, as I'd probably have fired her anyway."

"Do you already have someone in mind for the position?" Albus enquired, thinking that perhaps the position of the undersecretary to the minister would be a brilliant opportunity to make some new laws concerning the magical world.

"Actually, I was thinking about the sister of my daughter-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange," Malfoy replied in a firm voice. "I haven't asked her yet though."

"Oh, right," Albus replied, wondering how to convince the other man to take him instead.

However, Malfoy did not wait for him to reply at all, but added, "If you're looking for a new position, please talk to Fabian Prewitt. I believe that they're in dire need of a new head guard of Azkaban, and, frankly speaking, as far as I've heard, the conditions aren't too bad."

"Good day, Minister," Albus replied, trying to not shout at the man about suggesting such a position to him, the former minister and head of the Wizengamot. _'One would think I'd deserve better,'_ he thought, as he left the minister's office in a huff.

HP

_'Let's see if Arthur Weasley is available for a conversation,'_ Albus thought, as he made his way to the office of the office of the head of the Department of Muggle Relations.

"Hello Arthur, how are you?" he greeted him. "Any news from the prime minister?"

The redhead shook his head. "I'm sorry, Albus, but as you're not the minister anymore, I'm not allowed…" He slowly trailed off, giving him an apologetic look, before he invited him to a cup of tea, which Albus gratefully accepted.

"Malfoy suggested for me to become the head of the guards of Azkaban," he said, pensively, letting out a deep sigh. "Perhaps I should rather retire to the muggle world."

The younger wizard gave him a horrified look. "I'm sorry," Arthur finally said. "But I don't have a clue how I could help you in any way. I'm sure the Azkaban position can't be as bad as working in the muggle world completely without magic though, and it's still a ministry position."

While they were still talking, half a dozen owls arrived for the ministry worker, and Albus finally took his leave, feeling exasperated with himself and the magical world as a whole. _'Maybe I should visit Molly and talk to her at same time. While she won't be able to help me with a possible job, she'll at least have time to listen to me.'_

HP

At the same time, many miles in the North, the Sorting ceremony took place at Hogwarts.

'Why would I sort you again?' Sopho, the Sorting Hat, thought to Harry.

'Because I'm a first-year again,' Harry thought back, feeling thoroughly annoyed at the Hat's attitude.

'You're the owner of Hogwarts, so you shouldn't belong to just one house,' Sopho insisted.

'Well, I was a Gryffindor, previously,' Harry reminded him.

'Doing just the same would be boring,' Sopho contradicted, 'plus you should rather teach Potions now that Abraxas isn't available instead of attending classes. I know for a fact that Severus doesn't want to teach. He'd rather continue being the Potions Master.'

'But I don't want everyone to know about my time travel let alone that I'm the owner of Hogwarts. Please be so kind and sort me again. I don't mind in which house,' Harry thought back, sighing.

'Very well, if you insist, so let's make it…'

He quietened and Harry already rolled his eyes in annoyance, when the Hat shouted into the Great Hall, "Slytherin."

Under huge applause, Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat next to Draco Malfoy.

_'Looks like a déjà vu,'_ Harry thought, _'being best friends with a Malfoy.'_

A few minutes later, a happily smiling Alex took the seat next to him. "Harry, I'm so happy that you're here, too," he whispered in apparent excitement.

Harry smiled at his brother. "I'm happy to be together, too," he whispered back, "although we can always go home and meet with the others."

Lucy and Selina had both been sorted into Gryffindor just like Hermione and Neville. However, Harry did not really mind, knowing that they would study together in the first-year study room anyway.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	16. Azkaban

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

During dinner, Harry became distracted by his new house and classmates. However, when he, Alex and Draco trailed down to the Slytherin common room, where Dorea, his grandmother and their head of house, was said to be going to hold a house-meeting soon, he became pensive.

'Severus,' he thought to his mentor. 'Do you mind teaching Potions at least until I've finished my OWLs this time?'

'Come to see me later on,' the professor replied using telepathy as well.

'All right,' Harry promised, as he followed his friends into the common room sitting in the middle of a circle made by the older students.

Just a moment later, Dorea entered the room.

"Good evening and come back home to the older students, welcome to our house, first-years," she said, gently. "Now, seeing that Harry and Alex are among our first years, who've both grown up at Hogwarts, I believe that it'll be easy for you all to find your way around the school." Turning to her grandson, she asked, "Harry, will you see to it that everyone finds their classrooms tomorrow?"

"Of course," Harry promised, smiling.

Dorea told the first-years about their study room, which Harry and Alex were going to show them the next day, about studying in the common room or the library and about a house meeting that was going to take place every Sunday evening right after dinner.

"I expect all of you to attend," she added, giving the students a stern look, before she introduced the prefects of the fifth-, sixth- and seventh-years and finally instructed the first-years to go to bed.

HP

Harry followed the others into the dormitory, which he shared with Draco, Alex, Ronny Lestrange, the son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus, and Theodore Nott, the grandson of Roger, Harry's former classmate.

Just like everyone else, Harry readied himself for bed, said good-night and closed his curtains, before he popped himself right in front of the Potions Master's office and knocked.

"Harry," Severus greeted him, quirking an eyebrow in silent question.

"Sopho," Harry recalled, "told me that you wouldn't like teaching, and instead of doing Hogwarts classes all over, I should take the teaching position and leave the Potions Master's position to you."

"Ahh," Severus commented in apparent understanding. "You don't want people to know that you've already finished Hogwarts once?" he asked in a soft voice.

"No," Harry replied in a firm voice, shaking his head.

"Won't everyone know about your time travel anyway, considering that it was discussed during the recent Wizengamot meeting?" Severus queried.

"No," Harry informed him. "I cast a charm at all participants of the meeting that'll prevent everyone who didn't know about it beforehand to speak about the matter. That's why it didn't even make the Daily Prophet yet," he admitted, smirking.

"Clever," Severus mumbled, seemingly to himself, shaking his head in apparent amusement.

"You see, Harry continued, pensively, "I could age myself up to eighteen and have my old NEWTs acknowledged in this time. I know that it would be possible, but, you know, I've been de-aged now for eight years, and somehow, I just don't want to be aged up again. I've become used to being this age again, same age as Hermione, Draco and Alex and a big brother to our younger siblings. Does that make sense?" he asked, slightly hesitating.

"Absolutely," Severus confirmed, "and it's very considerate, as it would be a huge disappointment not only for the younger quartet, but also for Alex I suppose."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Still, I'm thinking about skipping some classes like, for example, History of Magic, Defence, Potions of course and maybe even Herbology. That would give me some more time to work on the potions for the hospital wing."

"Have you discussed this with Minerva?" Severus enquired, giving him a questioning look.

Harry shook his head. "No," he admitted. "She'd probably want me to get aged up to eighteen right away. I'm not sure. I also…" He paused for a moment, before deciding to have enough confidence in his mentor to continue, "… don't know how she feels about me. You know we were a couple in our old time, and she promised to wait for me, but I believe that it was a much too long time, and…" He let out a deep sigh, before adding, "I just don't really know what to do, so I think that first I'm going to finish Hogwarts again, just with less classes and being the Potions Master. After I've taken my NEWTs or even the OWLs if you wish, we can change positions if you'd like," he suggested, tentatively.

Severus smiled, brushing a fly off his dark green robes. "I'd like that very much," he admitted, nodding reassuringly. "But I don't mind waiting seven years," he added. Glancing at his wrist watch, he informed Harry that he was now going to return to the founders' quarters and that Harry should go to bed.

"Good night, Severus," Harry replied. "Thanks for everything." With that, he popped right back into his bed, relieved that his curtains were still closed, so that no one seemed to have noticed that he had been gone for about an hour.

HP

After breakfast the following morning, Harry asked his sisters to take the Gryffindor first-years to the Transfiguration classroom, motioned Alex to lead the Slytherins, before he gathered the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first-years and accompanied them to the Herbology classroom, promising to return after their first class and show them to their next class.

Finally, he popped himself right in front of the Transfiguration classroom, arriving when Charlus was just about to close the door.

"Excuse me, sir, I just took the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to their classroom," he apologized to his grandfather, who nodded, smiling at him.

"That was well done, thank you, Harry," he replied, motioning everyone to take a seat.

Harry decided to once again hold back until at least one of his classmates managed the transfiguration, before following suit.

He looked up in surprise, when the classroom door opened ten minutes into the lesson, and the redhead who had wanted to share their compartment on the Hogwarts Express stepped in.

"I didn't know where the classroom was," he explained, seemingly stroppy.

"Strange that everyone else found their way on time," Charlus replied, glaring at the boy. "Now sit down, or do you need help finding your seat?"

"There are only seats next to Slytherins," the boy complained, causing Harry to roll his eyes in annoyance.

Like Harry, who had chosen a spot between Hermione and Draco, everyone was sitting in a mixed up way.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Charlus replied. "Now sit down if you don't want me to make this ten points."

Blushing profusely, when Selina and Lucy began to chuckle, Ronald quickly took the seat next to Alex, who rolled his eyes in apparent annoyance, causing his sisters to chuckle even more.

_'Well, there must be a reason why Alex didn't want him in our compartment yesterday,'_ Harry thought. _'At least, he doesn't seem evil like Tom was. He just seems to be a bit stupid and too full of himself, but he'll learn,'_ he thought in anticipation of a couple of well-placed pranks in the near future. _'We've lots of experience after all.' _

HP

The first-years' second morning class was Potions, and Harry – after taking the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first-years to the Charms classroom – took a seat next to Neville, where he swiftly began to brew the first potion on the list, which Poppy had handed him during breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Neville whispered, wide-eyed.

"I'm brewing a potion for the hospital wing," Harry whispered back, absentmindedly listening to a short monologue that Severus held for his classmates.

While brewing the simple Pepperup potion, he watched from the corners of his eyes how Neville displayed infantile steps at preparing ingredients, before he began to brew, apparently without really knowing what he was doing.

"No," Harry hissed at one point, quickly putting his own potion under a stasis charm, before he reached for Neville's hand and gently led his friend through the brewing process.

"Five points to Slytherin," Severus mumbled, as he passed in front of their desk, giving Harry a grateful look.

HP

After talking to several of his acquaintances, Albus realised that, at the moment, there was no other job offer for him except for that of the guardian of Azkaban.

_'At least it's a ministry job,'_ he thought, torn between accepting and looking for a more influential position that would be adequate for a former Minister of Magic.

HP

When the boat approached Azkaban, Albus stared at the dark grey walls with apprehension and exasperation at the same time. _'I wonder why everyone tells me that it was a fantastic position,'_ he thought. _'Even Alastor said so. Why in the world does he want to retire then if the job is so good? He's much younger and healthier than me.'_

By the time the boat reached the shore, Alastor Moody was waiting for him, grinning broadly.

"Thank you so much for accepting the position, Albus," he said, cheerily, before answering Albus' unasked question. "Believe me, I'd love to continue here, but my older brother Erik's health is declining, and he needs me to look after him. Unfortunately, huge as my rooms here are, I don't have the facilities to accommodate a person using a wheel-chair. Therefore, I wish to retire, while I'm still able to enjoy my life and be there for people who need me."

"I understand," Albus replied, pensively. "I'm here now," he added, nodding at the younger wizard.

"One question though, Albus," Alastor said, pensively, "do you have an Animagus form?"

"I'm a phoenix Animagus," Albus promised, only to add, "and I have a phoenix familiar. Will it be possible to bring him here?"

"Probably yes, and that's good," Alastor replied in apparent relief. "You must know – and of course keep to yourself – that you won't feel the effects of the Dementors if you're in your Animagus form. Usually, if you remain in the office or in your quarters, you won't feel them, but if you visit the prisoners and spend some time with them… You know, sometimes, you need someone to talk," he interrupted himself, "apart from the Auror assistants that is."

"Do we have one Auror here at all times?" Albus enquired, glancing over to where a vulture was unobtrusively sitting on a window sill.

"Yes," Alastor confirmed. "They come here by Portkey and work in shifts, twenty-four hours a day. You're expected to be here only during the day, however, must be available in your quarters at any other time."

Albus nodded in understanding. "All right, Alastor, that's fine," he promised, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Thank you Albus," Alastor replied, seemingly happy. "Let me show you the living areas of the guardian of Azkaban first," he suggested and strode away in a speed that made Albus hurry behind him.

HP

After the last afternoon class, Harry once again gathered his Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff classmates and led them to the first-year study room, leaving the Gryffindors and Slytherins to his three siblings. _'That's when we made it,'_ he recalled, _'when we were first-years the first time.'_

As the first-years made themselves comfortable in the study room, Harry and his siblings found themselves being bombarded with questions from all directions; however, Harry had not expected anything else and patiently answered all question that were thrown at him as patiently as possible.

All of a sudden, a bright flash lit the room, and a phoenix approached Harry, who instinctively held out his arm for the bird to land.

"Hi," he said in a soft voice, "you're Fawkes, aren't you, or do you just look like him?"

A series of pleasant trills filled the room, before Harry suddenly felt that the bird's song began to make sense.

#Yes, I am Fawkes. I was Albus Dumbledore's familiar, however, I decided to make a new nest here and adopt you as my familiar from now on,# the bird trilled. #Recently, I've felt that he's slowly becoming dark, and now that he has taken on the position as the guardian of the bad eggs, I felt that I had to leave him for good. May I bond with you, nestling?#

"Yes, of course, I'd be happy," Harry replied in confusion upon seeing the bird give him a piercing look. "Sorry, what position did Dumbledore take?" he then enquired, not certain what the bird meant.

#He's become the guardian of Azkaban,# Fawkes informed him. #He'll receive a shock upon realising that he won't be able to transform into his phoenix form in the prison. He'll have to practise the Animagus transformation from scratch.#

Harry could not help chuckling, when the bird cackled in apparent amusement.

"You're beautiful," Hermione said, staring at Fawkes in apparent amazement. "You're pretty badmouthed though," she added, after Harry had translated his words.

#Yes, but all good eggs need to have a bad mouth every egg turn,# Fawkes replied, and Harry hurried to translate.

'Thanks for choosing me,' Harry thought to the bird. 'You probably know that I'm also a phoenix Animagus, but I won't transform here and now in front of the first-years.'

#That's fine, nestling, and of course I've already known about you, when the old grumpy one was still at Hogwarts and Minnie-know-it-all a student,# Fawkes informed him, causing Harry to roll his eyes, before he returned his attention to his classmates, when Fawkes climbed up onto his shoulder, turned his head backwards and began to sleep.

HP

"Dumbledore is the guardian of Azkaban?" James asked in apparent disbelief, when Harry visited his extended family in the founders' quarters after the beginning of curfew.

"According to Fawkes yes," Harry replied, and the phoenix, who was once again sitting on his shoulder, bobbed his head up and down, before he leaned down to Rose to get his crown feathers petted.

"Harry, he's gorgeous," Lily spoke up in apparent amazement. "Congratulations to such a wonderful familiar."

"That reminds me," Harry replied, grinning, "how are your Animagus studies proceeding? Is anyone able to transform yet?"

"I can transform everything but my head," Sirius growled, before he transformed into a grim, however, with his human head attached to the black dog's body.

"Nothing at all yet," Severus moaned.

"Don't give up," Harry advised him. "I can imagine that it's more difficult to transform into a snake than any other animal, as you only have one limb into which you have to change."

"That's true," Rose said in a soft voice, smiling at her husband. "I'm done," she then admitted, before she stood from her seat and transformed into a marmalade cat.

"Aunt Rose, that's just brilliant," Harry commended her, thinking to Minerva, 'Shall we invite her for an Animagus night in the parlour?'

'Yes, of course, are you able to come though?' she returned the question.

Harry cast her an unobtrusive nod before he said aloud, "Aunt Rose, Minerva and I are going to have an Animagus night in the Parlour tonight. Will you join us this time?" Before anyone could ask, he added, "I cast a charm at my bed that ensures that no one is going to miss me during the night. I told Alex though in case he needs me for some reason."

"Worthy of a Marauder," Remus commented, before he showed everyone that he had managed the complete transformation into a brown bear, however, it was – just like Sirius' dog form – missing the head.

"A beautiful form," Amelia spoke up, smiling.

Harry nodded, happily. 'Soon we're going to have a large Animagi family just like in the past,' he thought to Minerva, before he pulled the book over, which he had left on the shelf next to the sofa, to continue translating titles of potions recipes.

So far, he had not found anything really spectacular, however, he still had about half the books left, and he had sworn to himself to not stop, before he had translated the title of each single recipe. '_There still might be something like the wolvescure,'_ he thought, as he continued to work.

It was just an hour later, when the adults were having tea which they always did before retiring for bed, when he stared at the title that he was just about to translate. 'Second magic?' he thought in disbelief. 'What's that?' Inwardly groaning in annoyance, he set to read the explanation underneath the recipe to see if it was worth translating.

HP

Albus relaxed in front of the fireplace in his new living room, admiring his surroundings. The quarters of the guardian of Azkaban that were only visible to the guardian himself and the elf that was sworn to him were not simple living quarters like those, which he had occupied at Hogwarts years ago. They were a complete fortress, of which only a part of the first two floors were used by the prison. Whenever he had visited Azkaban before, he had assumed that the building merely consisted of two floors. However, during this afternoon, he had realised in surprise that it was, in fact, much bigger.

Unfortunately, his phoenix Fawkes so far had not been able, _'or is not willing,'_ Albus thought, feeling somehow disappointed at the idea, to join him in his new life.

"Effie," he called the house-elf, who had bonded to him as the guardian earlier, "will you please bring me some tea and if possible, a bowl with lemon drops?"

"Yes, Master Albus," the old elf replied, politely, before she popped away, soundlessly.

Unfortunately, even the tea did not help against the cold feeling that spread over his body, probably due to the absence of his familiar Fawkes and perhaps even because of the nearby dementors.

_'I'll spend the rest of the evening in my Animagus form,'_ he resolved and set to transform into his phoenix form – only to realise in shock that it did not work. Hundred or maybe even thousands of times, he had changed back and forth, the last time only being a few days ago, however, as much as he tried, he was unable to transform.

_'It's probably too dark a place for a phoenix, which is why Fawkes didn't come to join me yet,'_ he realised. _'If I really want to remain here, I'll have to try for a second Animagus form. I don't even know if that's possible though,'_ he thought, feeling slightly depressed, when he recalled something that made him grin in determination. _'Poppy is some kind of dog and a phoenix Animagus. That means that it is possible. I'll just have to decide on an adequate animal.'_

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	17. The second magic potion

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

"Harry, it's time to go to bed," Minerva scolded him lightly.

"Yeah," Harry replied, letting out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Minerva enquired, as she lowered himself onto the sofa next to him, gently placing her arm around his shoulders.

"I don't understand what this potion does. Second magic it's called, and if you give it to what I assume is meant a Squib, it'll enhance their magic, so that they become a wizard or witch?" Harry replied. "Does that make sense? Is that possible at all?"

Minerva stared at the recipe in shock. However, still only written in Parselscript, she could not comprehend as much as a word. "Why don't you ask Salazar?" she suggested in a soft voice. "It's his potion after all."

"Of course," Harry sighed, slapping his hand against his forehead. "I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not stupid at all. You're only tired, which is no wonder after taking care of the first-years, attending some classes with them, working as our Potions Master and finally translating potions recipes, not to speak of the fact that it's almost midnight and you're having the body of an eleven-year-old," the headmistress contradicted. "Let's go to bed. Salazar is asleep anyway."

"But Helga isn't," Harry realised, as he obediently stood from the sofa, placed the book back onto the shelf and made his way in the direction of the parlour.

"Helga," he addressed his many times great grandmother, "the second magic recipe, does that give magic to Squibs?"

Helga smiled. "Yes, it gives those with magical parents a second chance at magic," she replied, gently. "Good night dear."

"Thank you, Helga, good night," Harry replied and swiftly transformed into his demiguise form, dashing into the parlour, where Fawkes was already fast asleep on his perch.

HP

=I'm going to translate that potion and brew it,= Harry told Minerva, as he snuggled close to her. =Do you know any Squib, who would be willing to test it though?=

=Mary's younger sister is a Squib, Arabella Figg,= Minerva replied, letting out a deep yawn. =She'll test it for us. I'll contact her, when you're ready to brew the potion.=

=Thanks,= Harry mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

HP

In the morning, Harry sat in his Potions class next to Neville, translating Salazar's recipe.

"No brewing potions today?" Neville asked, good-naturedly, causing Harry to smile at his friend.

"No, I've got to memorize the recipe first," he replied, having cast a charm at the potion that made the writing look like plain English. _'There's no need for everyone to know that I can speak with snakes,'_ he thought, as he concentrated on his translation.

Nevertheless, he kept a close eye on Neville and his cauldron and managed to stop him right on time, when he was going to add sliced bat wings to the potion without inserting crushed moon fern before, a mistake that would have made his cauldron explode.

'Thanks for saving us all from another Longbottom disaster,' Severus thought to him, before announcing aloud, "Ten points to Slytherin."

"For what?" Ronald Weasley shouted in apparent anger. "You always only take points from Gryffindor. Why do Slytherin get points yet again?"

"Mr. Weasley," Severus replied in a monotone voice that gave the impression, as if he was utterly bored by the redhead's question, "keep your eyes on your own potion," only to add, "Twenty points from Gryffindor," when the cauldron in front of Ronald Weasley let out a loud hiss, before the dark green liquid spread everywhere. "Detention with Hagrid tonight after dinner," he added, causing Harry to cast his mentor a surprised look.

'Hagrid just received a new batch of flobberworms yesterday, and they have to be fed almost constantly. When Hagrid finishes feeding the whole batch, he can just start again at the beginning, and it'll take a few days, before they'll be able to eat by themselves,' Severus patiently informed him, while at the same time, he waved his wand over the area, silently cleaning the table, floor and the students sitting nearby, simply everything except for Ronald and his cauldron.

"Thanks for saving me from that," Neville whispered to him, making Harry look at his friend, whose potion was simmering perfectly in his cauldron.

"You're very welcome," he whispered back, smiling.

When Severus finally dismissed the students, instructing Ronald to see Madam Pomfrey about the spots, where the potion had remained on his skin, Harry went to speak with the professor, showing him the recipe that he had just translated.

"Would you care to brew together, sir?" he asked.

"I'd like that," Severus replied, smiling at the boy, who was close to a second son to him. "Salazar's lab right after dinner?" he suggested.

"Sure," Harry confirmed, before he left and hurried towards the Great Hall behind his classmates.

HP

Just when he had reached the first floor, however, he felt two arms grab him from each side and was pulled into one of the unused classrooms.

"What do you want?" he enquired, recognising the Weasley twins, whom he had frequently noticed during their first two years at Hogwarts, mostly due to the fact that they played pranks on his family. However, he had yet to speak with them.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw how one of them cast a locking spell at the door and inwardly smirked. _'As if that would keep me in here if I didn't want to be here,'_ he thought in amusement.

"You are Harry…"

"… the evil boy at Hogwarts…"

"… about whom Dumbledore warned…"

"… our mother,…"

"… so naturally,…"

"… we just had to speak with you," the twins explained in a funny sing-song that made Harry laugh.

"I'm evil?" he queried in amusement.

"Oh well, according to our mother…"

"… and Dumbledore…"

"… you are," the twins replied, only to add, speaking simultaneously for a change, "However, we'd rather decide that for ourselves."

"Well, are you up to brewing a prank potion together with me?" Harry invited the twins, somehow immediately liking them.

"A first-year invites us to brew a potion with him," one of the twins said to the other.

"Should we take the risk?" the other replied, questioningly.

"Oh well, discuss it and meet me in the entrance hall after the last afternoon class if you wish," Harry ended the discussion, before he left the room suspending the lock with a flick of his hand as he went and made his way to the Great Hall for lunch, unaware of the twins' stunned expressions.

HP

Albus observed how the Auror of the day shift brought the prisoners their lunch – if you could call it a meal at all. It was some unrecognisable grey broth, and he shuddered at the sole idea of having to eat such a thing. He let his eyes wander around the place, noticing that the Dementors had gathered at the ends of each corridor, leaving the Auror enough space to move without being bothered by them.

The thought _'I could help him to feed them'_ crossed his mind, however, he quickly dismissed the idea and instead concentrated on practising the transformation into a bat. '_I wonder if a bat is the best animal to become,_' he thought, as he absentmindedly tried to change his left hand into feathers_. 'The advantage would be that the prisoners wouldn't even notice me if I flew through the place. Something like a puma or a cat would definitely attract attention.'_ He remained pensive for a moment, before an idea popped itself into the front of his mind.

_'A dementor,'_ he thought. _'However, is it's even possible to become a dementor? It's not an animal. It's some kind of unnatural, magical creature. That way, no one would notice me either, I wouldn't feel the effects of the other dementors either, and perhaps I'd even be able to communicate with them.'_

He was brought back to reality, when his colleague returned and let himself sink into his chair for a moment, before he transformed into a vulture.

#Those stupid dementors,# the bird complained. #I wished we had just metal bars or doors with keys like in the muggle world.#

"That wouldn't be as effective," Albus replied, secretly surprised that he was still able to understand bird talk even if he could not transform anymore_. 'At least not into my phoenix form,' _he added to himself.

HP

Right after the last afternoon class, which Harry had spent in Salazar's lab brewing potions for the hospital wing, he made his way into the entrance hall, not really surprised to see the twins waiting for him.

"Ready to brew a prank potion?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"As ready as we can ever be," the twins replied in a chorus.

"Well, then hold on tightly," Harry instructed them, reaching out to grab their right arm and popped back right into Salazar's lab.

"Where are we?..."

"… Is this still Hogwarts?" the twins enquired, looking around, wide-eyed.

"This is Salazar Slytherin's potions lab, and now it's mine," Harry replied, making a recipe appear on a parchment, which he placed in front of the twins. "Who is going to prepare the ingredients, and who wants to brew?" he queried, as he settled at his favourite workspace contemplating if he could brew the next potion on his list or rather had to help the twins.

"I'll do the brewing," one of the twins replied, before the other asked, "and what are you going to do?"

"And what does that potion do anyway?" the first enquired, causing Harry to smirk.

HP

Harry cast the twins a sharp look.

"Can you swear me a wizard's oath to keep my secrets to yourself?" he finally asked and – noticing that the twins did not have a clue how to swear said oath – guided them through the process.

"So let's hope…"

"that was worth the effort," the twins quipped, making Harry shake his head at their antics.

"I'm a time traveller, and I've already finished Hogwarts in a different time. I'm also a Potions Master," Harry informed them. "No one but the teachers know about this, and I want it to remain that way."

He pointed at the recipe. "Whom do you wish to prank? The teachers?"

The twins exchanged a look. "Usually, we prank the Slytherins," they finally admitted.

However, Harry shook his head. "No, I won't help you prank other houses," he said in a firm voice. "If you wish to brew together with me, it must be either the professors or, for example, the sixth-years or whoever, but I do not support house rivalries."

"The teachers then," the twins decided after a short, silent communication between them. "What does this potion do?" they wanted to know.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out eventually," Harry replied, grinning. "I suggest that you get to work now, then we can hand it to the house-elves to put into the teachers' beverages at dinner time."

'Severus,' he thought to his mentor, 'please do not drink anything that the house-elves place in front of you at dinner time. I need you to be able to brew together with me right afterwards.'

'A potions master pranking the teachers?' the professor's sarcastic response came immediately.

'No, I'm teaching the Weasley twins a potion,' Harry replied, inwardly grinning, as he imagined the Potions professor's exasperation.

Forty minutes later, Harry followed the twins into the Great Hall and took his seat at the end of the Slytherin table that was near the high table. He unobtrusively waved his hand under the table, exchanging the content of Minerva's glass with white wine.

_'That went well,'_ he thought. '_The twins are quite adept.'_ Not once did he have to interfere, and the twins had managed to brew the potion flawlessly. _'If they're so talented, I could teach them once a week,'_ he resolved.

HP

A few minutes later, all students noticed that something seemed to be wrong at the high table. Not only did most of the teachers wear strange expressions reaching from anxiousness over confusion up to exasperation, but one or the other teacher managed to kick their glass over spreading beverages everywhere.

Harry inwardly grinned, when he heard Minerva enquire, "What's wrong?"

"Everything is strange," Sirius blurted out, sounding disgusted.

"The colours are reversed," Lily explained.

"It's a prank worthy of the Marauders," Remus commented, "but still it's disgusting. The pumpkin juice looks like spinach."

'The colour inversing potion?' Severus thought to Harry. 'Well done. Five points each to Slytherin and Gryffindor.'

'Thanks,' Harry replied, grinning, deciding to ignore any further commotion at the high table in favour of his own dinner.

HP

After dinner, Harry and Severus brewed the second magic potion, which, to his annoyance, afforded five drops of blood of a healthy wizard or witch.

Severus smirked at his expression. "It's all right, Harry. I'll do that," he offered and with a flick of his wand extracted five drops of blood from his elbow, which he directed into a small phial.

Just an hour later, the finished potion was simmering in the cauldron.

"I wonder how much of this is supposed to be one dose," Severus spoke up, studying the recipe translation.

"It doesn't say," Harry replied, shrugging.

"Please go and ask Salazar," Severus instructed him, and Harry quickly popped away to learn that one batch was sufficient for six doses.

With six small phials buried in their robe pockets, the two wizards returned to the founders' quarters looking at Minerva in expectation.

"The potion is ready for one or more Squibs to test it," Severus announced, causing Minerva to rise from her seat.

"I'm going to call Arabella Figg into my office. Severus and Harry, will you join me please?"

"I'll be there in a moment, I'm just going to fetch Poppy," Harry replied, before he popped away to look for his so much older surrogate sister.

HP

Severus explained everything about the potion to the Squib and finally asked if she was ready to try it out.

Arabella's eyes lit in apparent delight. "Oh yes, I'd love to try it. I so much want to be able to turn into a cat like Minerva. My felines would surely be delighted to be able to talk to me."

Harry and Minerva exchanged an unobtrusive grin, while Severus uncorked the potion and handed the phial to Arabella.

"Severus, Harry, does the potion have any side effects?" Poppy suddenly asked, causing Harry to shake his head.

"No, I've asked Salazar, and he said there were none," he confirmed, only to realise that Arabella had already consumed the potion anyway.

"What do I have to do now?" she asked Severus in apparent eagerness. "Can I do magic now?"

Poppy pointed her wand at the woman, taking in a deep breath at the result of her scan.

"Congratulations Arabella, you're a witch now. A Squib's magic does not exceed a level of 2 percent, and your magic is at six percent now. It is not very strong yet, but it'll surely become stronger over time. You are not a Squib anymore," she explained, smiling.

Realising that the former Squib was about to faint at the news, Harry quickly guided her to a seat, and Minerva called her house-elf Malcolm asking for tea and biscuits.

"Thank you," Arabella blurted out, once she had settled down with her cup of tea, "thank you so much for doing this for me."

"You have to thank Harry for this," Severus spoke up. "He is looking through dozens of books written by Salazar Slytherin, and this recipe was among them."

"It was you who donated the necessary blood for the potion," Harry replied, swiftly, causing the older wizard to roll his eyes.

"Well, I thank you both very much," Arabella added, smiling at the wizards.

"You're very welcome," Harry replied, returning the smile. "Do you perhaps know other Squibs who we could cure? Right now, we have five more phials of the potion."

"Oh yes," Arabella blurted out in obvious delight, "Regina Lestrange, my best friend. Could you please cure her, too?"

"Lestrange?" Minerva asked incredulously. "Who might that be?"

"Regina is the sister of Rodolphus and Rabastan, but her family did not accept her. They hid her in a hidden wing of Lestrange manor and then sent her off to live in the muggle world without any more contact to the family," Arabella explained. "In fact, Rodolphus and his wife are secretly keeping contact to her, but that's all the contact she has to the magical world."

"Does she have a fireplace?" Harry enquired.

"No." Arabella shook her head, suggesting, "I could return home and give her a phone call."

"No," Harry replied. "That won't be necessary. Do you know where she lives?" he asked.

"Yes, she lives in the neighbouring town to where I live," Arabella informed him, looking at him in clear expectation.

"Poppy, are Anton or Arcturus at home already?" Harry queried, giving Poppy a questioning look. "I've popped the twins through Hogwarts earlier, but I wouldn't be able to pop two adults over such a distance."

"Why don't you just make a Portkey, dear?" Poppy replied, making Harry roll his eyes in annoyance at himself.

"Of course. I simply forgot," he replied, pulling a small cork out of his robe pocket, enlarged it, so that three people would be able to comfortable grab it, and an instant later, it glowed light blue.

"This will take us to your friend's address and back," he explained to Arabella and motioned her to tough the cork.

An instant later, he felt the distinctive pull in his navel that was typical for a Portkey. When they reached their destiny, he looked around with curiosity, only to stare at the place in shock.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	18. Arabella and Regina

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

'_This is where Aunt Petunia and her horrible husband and son live,'_ Harry realised. Only once had he visited his relatives together with his mother, Aunt Rose and Alex, however, the visit had so horrible with him and Alex getting into a huge fight with their cousin Dudley that he would never forget it.

"It's here, number 5," Arabella pulled him out of his dark thoughts, as she hurried to her friend's house, and Harry followed swiftly.

By the time, he arrived, a dark-haired lady had already opened the door and was greeting Arabella with apparent affection.

"Harry, this is Regina. Regina, this is Harry Potter," Arabella introduced them, causing Regina to flinch visibly.

"Is he a wizard?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, and I am a witch," Arabella replied in obvious delight. "He and Professor Snape, they can brew a potion to make a Squib magical. Regina, we came to fetch you to Hogwarts to take the same potion."

"Maybe we should step inside for this conversation," Harry suggested in a small voice. "You won't want your neighbours to hear this."

"Oh no, that's true," Regina confirmed. "My neighbours are horrible." She led them into a sitting room before turning to her friend. "Arabella, you know that you're my best friend and that I'd trust you with my life, but is it really true what you said? Can you do magic now?"

Arabella shrugged. "I suppose so. I probably need a wand and some lesson…" She trailed off, giving Harry a helpless look.

"And you will get both as soon as possible," Harry confirmed. Turning to Regina, he explained, "It is an old potion, which Salazar Slytherin invented. I trust that you've heard of him." Regina nodded, and Harry continued, "His recipes are all lost in this time, only recently I found them, and we decided to brew this potion and try if it works. Our healer has checked on Arabella here and found that her magic is now at six percent…"

"That of a Squib is two at the most, I know that," Regina interrupted him. "Somehow, I don't believe you, but I trust Arabella, and I am curious. So please let me try it out, too."

"Are you ready to accompany us to Hogwarts for a few minutes then?" Harry enquired.

"Of course, Regina, come with us, and then we're going to show off to the magical world," Arabella shouted in apparent excitement, causing Harry to grin.

"If you wish, we can contact your brother and ask him to come to Hogwarts as well," he offered, causing the Squib to stare at him in apparent shock.

"Which one?" she asked, sharply. "I have two brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan, but Rabastan is in Azkaban. He always was a bastard, even as a child. Rodolphus and his wife Bella are the only magical persons keeping contact to me," she then explained.

"Ah all right. If you wish, we can contact them and ask them over," Harry promised.

"Let's try if the potion works on me first," Regina decided and obediently grabbed the cork that Harry held out for them to take.

HP

Five minutes later, two Squib-turned-witches were sitting on the sofa in the headmistress' office, hugging each other, laughing and crying in apparent happiness.

"Very well," Minerva spoke up, clearing her throat. "As it is getting late, I suggest that you remain in my guest quarters overnight, and we'll see what we can do about your wands and magical education in the morning.

Arabella and Regina happily agreed and once again profusely thanked Harry and Severus, before they followed Minerva into her guest rooms.

HP

=They're not going to sleep tonight,= Minerva told Harry, as the kneazle cuddled into the demiguise in the parlour. =They're much too excited.=

=Oh well, I can't say that I don't understand it,= Harry replied. =Being shunned by the magical world over fifty some years and then suddenly becoming a witch is probably something to celebrate.=

HP

Fortunately, the following day was a Saturday, and Minerva, Harry, Rose, Amelia, Dorea, Marlene and Mary gathered in the headmistress office to discuss with Regina and Arabella what they were going to do about studying magic.

Arabella arrived ten minutes late, as she had quickly taken the Floo home to feed her feline family.

"First of all," Harry was the first to speak, "I'd like to ask you if you by chance know any other Squibs, as we have four doses of the potion left."

The two ladies shook their heads, before Regina spoke up. "No, we don't. Squibs don't usually know each other, as they're kind of banned from the magical world and aren't even a topic in the muggle world. Arabella and I only knew about each other, because her husband was a close friend of my brother Rodolphus, and they introduced us to each other decades ago."

"All right, thank you so much for the information," Harry replied, smiling.

"Now as to your studies, there are two possibilities," Minerva began to explain. "One would be to attend at least the core subjects of classes together with the first years. Fortunately, as we had to acquaint Harry's time table, who is only attending the core subjects and otherwise working as our potions master, the first-years have most core subjects during the mornings and only the subjects which would be optional for you during the afternoons."

"The other option," Amelia spoke up as the deputy headmistress, "would be to take classes offered by the four heads of the houses, Dorea, Marlene, Mary and myself at times which are convenient for you. The four of us are mostly free during the students' class times and would be able to teach you in private."

The two newly made witches conferred for a moment, before Regina spoke up. "Thank you all so very much for your kindness. We believe that we'll be able to attend the first-year classes, provided that the students don't mind."

"They won't," Harry spoke up in a firm voice. "I'll introduce you to them and explain what happened to you, and they'll understand. Most of them will even be thrilled for you."

"I'm sure about that," Rose said in a soft voice.

"If you have any problems, be it with students, teachers, classes or anything else, please come to see me, and I'm going to help you," Harry promised, giving the two newest members of the Hogwarts community a reassuring look.

HP

On Monday morning, Harry decided to attend the first-years' first flying class – not because he needed the practice, but because he wanted to keep an eye on the two new witches, who seemed determined to attend all first-year classes, and he wished to speak to Rolanda about an idea, which he intended to press through, possibly even against her wishes.

He observed the practice for a moment, and only when the first-years were busy with themselves and their brooms, he addressed the teacher.

"Hi Rola," he said, cheerfully, "do you have a moment?"

"Always," Rolanda replied, grinning broadly. "Are you going to play on the house team?" she then asked, playfully.

"I wish to speak with you about that," Harry replied in a firm voice. "I don't want the houses to play against each other. I want to have the years compete, not the houses."

"You mean the first-years play the seventh-years?" Rolanda enquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Harry confirmed. "I know that we're going to have to play almost each Saturday, but frankly speaking, who cares? Everyone loves Quidditch, and I cannot tolerate any kind of house rivalry. I will also speak with Minerva to have the hour glasses adjusted to work by year and not by house. I just didn't get around to discuss it with her."

"A brilliant idea," Rolanda confirmed, "and I'm in. I'll make up a new schedule and give it to Minerva for approval by tomorrow."

"Thanks," Harry replied and – after a last glance at his classmates to see that they were enjoying themselves – retired to Salazar's lab.

HP

At breakfast the following morning, Minerva announced that the hour glasses of the houses had been replaced by seven class hour glasses.

"Instead of the house cup, which the winning house received so far, the winning class will receive some kind of privilege, about the teachers still have to discuss," Minerva explained.

Right after breakfast, a large crowd gathered in front of the hour glasses. To everyone's shock, the first-years were by far in the lead with two hundred seventy-eight points, while all other houses were still at around one hundred points or less.

'Why are the first-years so much ahead of everyone else?' Harry thought to Minerva in surprise.

'Poppy told me the other day that she gives you twenty points for each potion that you deliver,' Minerva informed him, causing Harry to stare at the headmistress in shock.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Yes.'

Harry shrugged. 'I'll just ask her to not give me any points,' he replied. 'I don't need them anyway.'

'No, leave it. You deserve them, and I don't mind the first-years having a bonus,' Minerva replied, smiling. 'For the first-years, it might be more difficult to gain points that for the older students who know Hogwarts better.'

_'Thank Merlin no one except for Minerva, Poppy and me know how I get these points,'_ Harry thought, as he observed the excited students in amusement.

HP

Arabella and Regina became quickly used to the life at Hogwarts as well as to the first-years, who tried as best as possible to make the two older witches comfortable among their group. They even invited them to join them in their study room.

Regina very quickly decided to just stay at Hogwarts leaving her home vacant for the time being; however, Arabella insisted having to look after her cats and returned home every afternoon.

After the second week of classes, however, Regina and Minerva managed to convince the former Squib to move to Hogwarts and bring all her cats, stating that Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor and Harry's former classmate, would be able to accommodate them all and assist her caring for them.

As Minerva had provided their own quarters for the two witches, they had not been sorted into houses. However, while Arabella usually joined the Gryffindors in the Great Hall, Regina mostly sat with the Slytherins.

Harry saw to it that he sat between them in classes on a regular basis, so that he could personally check their progress and occasionally help them if they had difficulties.

_'Oh well, apart from our short summer course, Hermione and the others are even newer to the magical world than them,'_ he thought. _'Even if they couldn't study magic, at least they knew about the magical world – in contrary to the muggleborns.'_

When Harry asked them at the beginning of October if they were happy with their life at the school or if there was anything he could possibly improve for them, both witches informed him that they were extremely happy.

HP

Just a couple of days later, however, the Daily Prophet posted something about the former Squibs on the frontpage.

_'How Squibs can become Witches'_ the headline screamed.

Underneath was an article written by a person with the initials M.W.

_'According to my son, who is a first-year Gryffindor student at Hogwarts, one day, two elder ladies entered the first-year study room together with Harry Potter, a classmate from Slytherin. The Potter boy introduced the two visitors as first-year students. What was beyond surprising, however, was the explanation as to why two elder ladies would become first-year students. Both of them, Arabella Figg and Regina Lestrange, were Squibs in the first place. However, Mr. Potter brewed a potion for them that gave them magic and made them witches, so that they could attend Hogwarts together with much younger students. I do not know if the headmistress of Hogwarts is aware of what is happening at Hogwarts or if said boy tried to mess with the magical world on his own accord. However, I as a parent of four students attending Hogwarts demand an explanation. M.W.'_

Harry and his friends were still studying the newspaper, when Charlus came by the Slytherin table.

"Harry, please do not reply to the article in the Daily Prophet. I am going to respond to this," he informed him in a no-nonsense voice.

"All right, Professor, thank you," Harry replied, smiling at his grandfather.

However, when he received a Howler from Molly Weasley considering the matter, he decided to react. Skipping the first morning class, which was a Charms lesson with his mother, he penned a letter to Arthur Weasley.

_'Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_Your wife has just sent me a Howler, accusing me to mess with the magical world, just because I brewed a potion invented by my ancestor Salazar Slytherin, which gives Squibs a second chance at magic. I have cured two women from their insufficiency of magic, making them two very happy witches. They are both attending first-year classes and have adapted to the life at Hogwarts well, which I, unfortunately, can not say about your son Ronald. In contrary to your very amiable twin sons, he criticises everyone and everything at the school._

_I have previously cured werewolves by a potion invented by Salazar, for which I received the Order of Merlin first class, and in spite of being a first-year, I am a certified Potions Master. As the heir of all four founders of Hogwarts, I am also the owner of Hogwarts._

_From what my parents told me, House Weasley and House Potter have been friendly for many decades, and I'd like to see this to continue. Please get a grip on your wife, especially if she writes Howlers in the name of House Weasley.  
Thank you very much and best regards  
Harry Potter'_

Mr. Weasley's response came very quickly, and he profusely apologized for his wife's behaviour.

On the following day, the Daily Prophet officially apologized to Harry Potter and posted an article written by Lord Charlus Potter on its front page. In his article, Charlus explained about the same things which Harry had written to Mr. Weasley, mentioned the Order of Merlin first class and that he was very proud of his grandson, who had been elected as head of the Wizengamot for a reason. He even offered that if any Squibs saw this, they should contact his grandson at Hogwarts if they wished to actively join the magical community.

However, the original article had more consequences. A few days later, Harry received a letter from Rodolphus Lestrange. The wizard profusely thanked him for allowing his sister to be officially recognised as a member of the Lestrange family. He told him that she meant the world to him and that he would never forget what Harry had done for him and his family.

At the same time, Rodolphus' wife Bellatrix, who was the undersecretary to the interim Minister of Magic, spoke with Minister Malfoy about the topic.

A few days later, Harry received a letter from Abraxas.

_'Hi Harry,  
as I know that you can easily pop yourself all over the magical world due to being an Unspeakable, I'm not travelling to Hogwarts to talk to you, but I ask you to come and see me in my office on Saturday morning at ten o'clock.  
Best greetings  
Abraxas  
Interim Minister of Magic'_

HP

_'Harry again?'_ Albus thought in horror. '_Why is it always him to get all the attention of the magical world? It should be me to help the people, not him.'_ He felt extremely upset by the matter. _'He already took my position as head of the Wizengamot, as soon as he's finished Hogwarts, he's going to be the headmaster, and if things continue as they are, he'll sometime end up as the minister of magic,' _he thought, angrily. _'I need to get to Hogwarts and unobtrusively harm him,'_ he decided. _'I just need a really good plan.'_

He pondered the matter for a long time, while he absentmindedly practised the Animagus transformation, before a sudden idea crossed his mind. '_Who in the world are the prisoners here? Perhaps I could use one or the other to assist me with some plan against Harry,'_ he thought and searched his desk for a list containing the names of the prisoners and the reason why they were in prison.

_'Mundungus Fletcher,_' he realised, _'and Rabastan Lestrange. His sister-in-law is the new undersecretary of the minister.'_ He pondered the matter for a few minutes, before he decided to make a deal with Mundungus Fletcher first. _'He's only here for four more years, just for crimes like stealing items from shops at Diagon Alley,'_ he read from the list.

_'Tonight, I'll go and speak with him,'_ he resolved, as he agreed to his co-worker's suggestion of playing a round of Wizard's Chess.

HP

On Saturday morning, Harry popped himself into the Ministry of Magic and walked up to the desk of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Minister Malfoy wanted to see me," he informed the witch, who greeted him politely and told him that the minister was ready to receive him.

"Abraxas," Harry greeted the interim minister, smiling.

"Hi Harry," Abraxas replied, returning the smile. "It's good to see you. Thanks for coming."

"How is it to be the minister?" Harry asked, grinning.

"It's only the interim minister," Abraxas reminded him. "I like it though. The elections are going to take place on the first of December."

"Good luck," Harry replied, only to add, "I really hope you're going to win. I suppose that the election is going to take place on the Wizengamot."

"Yes." Abraxas nodded. "My good friend Harry is going to do the procedure. My assistant, Bellatrix, will help you organise everything though."

He motioned for Harry to take a seat and continued to speak, "Why I called you here is that I'd like to ask you to help a few more Squibs. In contrary to the others, they are children though, and I'd like you to think about when to best give them the potion."

"Ah, all right," Harry replied in understanding. "I suppose that the best would be shortly before they're ready to attend Hogwarts though. That way, their parents don't have to deal with accidental magic, and if it's shortly before their eleventh birthday, they'll still receive their Hogwarts letter. Just how many children are you talking about?" he then enquired.

"I know of three," Abraxas replied, "but there might be more if the story spreads further."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"The other point I wish to speak about is that I'd like to award you the Order of Merlin first class for this," Abraxas continued to speak.

"No," Harry replied, bluntly.

"And why not if I may ask?" his old friend enquired.

"First of all, it was Salazar Slytherin and not me who invented the potion, and secondly, I'll only accept the award if Professor Snape receives the same. He brewed the potion together with me, and if he didn't mentor me, I wouldn't even be a Potions Master yet."

Abraxas remained pensive for a moment, before he decided, "Very well. You and Professor Snape will both receive the Order of Merlin first class. Bellatrix will send you an invitation during the next few weeks. I suppose that we could do it during the ministry's Halloween party."

Harry nodded, however, rolled his eyes at his old friend in annoyance, deciding to not tell Severus about the matter yet.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	19. Dumbldore's meddling

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

At midnight, the shift of the Aurors began, and as usually, Albus remained in the office to make sure that the Auror of the new shift arrived.

Exactly at midnight, Auror Higgins arrived, and his colleague activated the Portkey that took him home. Albus sat at his desk and waited until the Auror was engrossed in his work. He observed how Higgins went through everything that his colleague had written, taking no notice of him, before he unobtrusively and wandlessly cast a sleeping spell at the Auror.

Making sure that the man was fast asleep, Albus turned to the corridor leading into the prison. _'Too bad that I still can't transform into any useful Animagus form,'_ he thought, as he snuck through the corridor, trying to determine who was in which room in the faint light of the torches that remained lit during the night.

_'There he is,'_ he realised, as he quietly opened the door to the room, where he had spotted Mundungus.

"Mundungus," he whispered, catching the half-asleep man's attention, before he motioned him to come with him.

"What 'appened?" the man asked.

Albus motioned him to be quiet and led him into his own rooms, into which he was under no circumstances allowed to bring a prisoner. Completely ignoring the rule, he quickly waved his wand at Mundungus, exchanging his prison clothes with normal clothes, before he motioned the man to take a seat.

"I've brought you here to offer you a deal," he said in his soft, grandfatherly voice.

"A deal?" Mundungus asked, his voice hoarse from not having used it for a long while.

"I will allow you to flee from here if you go to Hogwarts for me and harm Harry Potter," Albus proposed to his old friend.

"Harry Potter?" Mundungus asked in apparent confusion. "Isn't that the son of James and Lily?"

"Exactly," Albus confirmed, looking at the wizard before him in expectation. "He's a first-year at Hogwarts. You need to think of something how to get to him though. Maybe during Quidditch practice if he's on the team. Or perhaps, when the first-years are on their way to or from the greenhouses."

"I'll think o' somethin'," Mungundus promised. "How am I s'ppos'd te get 'way from here though?"

"You can step through the fireplace to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, you're free to do as you please," Albus informed him, thinking, _'I don't want a floo connection to be opened between my rooms and Hogsmeade in case he manages to do some kind of mischief at Hogwarts.'_

"'How d'you want me te contact you, when I'm done?" Mundungus enquired.

Albus waved his hand in dismissal, as he led the man to the fireplace, somehow eager to get rid of him as soon as possible. "If you're good, I'll hear about it in the Daily Prophet," he replied in his grandfatherly voice, not really expecting Mundungus to do that well.

HP

"Lily, Rose," Severus addressed the sisters, when the extended family minus the first-year children were having tea in the living room on a Friday evening, "why don't you ask Petunia if she wants to take the second magic potion?"

"After all she and her horrible husband and son have said to Harry and Alex?" Lily blurted out in apparent anger.

"I know, but she's still your sister," Severus replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Can you imagine that that oaf of her husband would tolerate her doing magic?" Rose asked, incredulously.

"No." Lily shook her head.

"Maybe her son is a Squib, too," Minerva spoke up, entering the conversation.

"If that was the case, we could bring her and Dudley to Hogwarts," Rose said, pensively. "Who's going to ask them though?"

"Not me," Lily quipped, grinning at her sister.

"I can go if you want, perhaps together with Harry," Severus offered. "We'd do that during the day, when her husband is at work though."

"Are you sure that Harry is willing to accompany you?" James spoke up. "He dislikes his relatives just as much as we do."

"Harry is such a sweet boy, he'd do anything for people who need his help," Severus replied, causing Minerva to let out a deep sigh.

"That's true," she admitted. "Why don't you ask him, when he comes here? Curfew should commence soon anyway."

HP

"Of course," Harry simply said, when he joined his family right after the beginning of curfew. "When are we going to speak with them?" he asked, turning to his mentor.

"We'll see," Severus simply replied, apparently not in the mood to make a concrete plan yet.

=It's very kind of you to do that for Petunia and your cousin,= Minerva told him, when they retired to the parlour in their Animagi forms.

=Oh well, she's mum's and Aunt Rose's sister,= Harry replied, matter-of-factly, before he cuddled close to Minerva and quickly drifted off to sleep.

=You're both gentlemen, you and Severus,= Minerva mumbled, sleepily, wondering if Harry had heard her, when he gently licked her cheek without even opening his eyes.

HP

Two weeks after Dumbledore had allowed him to flee from Azkaban, Mundungus had made up his plan how to harm Harry Potter.

_'I'll go to Hogwarts and look for some student's hair on the grounds,'_ Mundungus decided after obtaining a phial of Polyjuice potion in Knockturn Alley earlier the same day.

He waited until it was completely dark, before he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into the fireplace to travel to the Three Broomsticks.

What he could not know, when he left the Three Broomsticks and turned left onto the main street in the direction of Hogwarts, was that he had chosen an evening with quite some traffic between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.

Just a few steps ahead on the main street, he almost collided with two witches, one of them being Arabella Figg.

"Mundungus," the Squib blurted out in apparent surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm on an errand from Dumbledore," Mundungus replied, sighing.

"Dumbledore?" the woman, who was with Arabella asked in apparent suspicion. "And what might that errand be? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I am Regina Lestrange."

Mundungus chose to not reply to her question and quietly walked next to Arabella, wondering why the woman, whom he knew to be a Squib, was heading in the direction of Hogwarts.

The trio had just arrived at the gates, when Severus Snape arrived with another woman and two boys in tow. Everyone seemed to be happy to see each other – apart from him.

"Dung, do you know Severus Snape?" Arabella enquired. "These are Harry Potter," she added, pointing to one of the boys, "his aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley."

"How do you know each other?" the Potter boy enquired in apparent surprise.

"The Dursleys are living next to me," Regina Lestrange spoke up, only to add, "I thought they were muggles though."

"What does a beggar like you want at Hogwarts?" Snape enquired in a strict voice, glaring at him.

"I'm on an errand for Albus Dumbledore," Mundungus replied, feeling very proud to have a connection to the old and wise wizard.

A mere instant later, the Potter boy stepped into his way.

"Stop!" he demanded. "You will not set a foot into Hogwarts if you're on an errand for that old coot. You have exactly ten seconds to turn around and leave."

"And what is a boy going te do te stop me?" Mundungus blurted out, laughing. However, his expression soon turned to horror.

A mere instant later, the ten seconds seemed to be up, and he felt himself being lifted into the air and thrown through the air, only to land on his bum right outside of what had to be the Hogwarts' wards.

_'That went wrong,'_ he thought in annoyance, when a sudden idea crossed his mind, as he recalled that the boy, whom he was supposed to harm, was still in his reach. Ignoring his hurting backside, he swiftly waved his wand and cast the first spell he could come up with – a cutting spell.

Unfortunately, however, the boy seemed to have eyes in his back. Before the spell could hit him, he had raised a protection charm that caused the spell to backfire. Staring at the scene with his mouth hanging open in disbelief, Mundungus was much too shocked to do as much as jump out of the way, and the spell hit him with increased force.

_'Ouch, that hurts,'_ Mundungus thought, when all of a sudden, Theresa and Poppy Pomfrey stood in front of him.

"What happened to you?" Poppy enquired, gently; however, before he could even try to explain himself, Theresa gave him a stern look.

"I heard that you were in Azkaban, because of raiding the second-hand bookshop in Hogsmeade a year ago. How in the world did you get out of there?" she asked in a no-nonsense voice.

"I was set free already," Mundungus replied, hoping that she would not further ask questions.

However, he realised soon that his unlucky string was still continuing, as Theresa instructed Poppy to call Unspeakable Croaker.

He apparated away as fast as possible, only to notice too late that he had left the lower half of his body behind.

HP

"Idiot," Theresa mumbled, causing Poppy to chuckle in spite of the grave situation. "Poppy, call Anton or Arcturus and have him transported to the hospital," she then instructed her daughter.

'Anton, we need you or Dad in Hogsmeade, border to Hogwarts right now,' Poppy quickly thought to her husband.

Just when Anton and her father appeared a mere instant later, Harry arrived from within the Hogwarts grounds with Severus and what Poppy supposed were his aunt and cousin.

"What happened?" came the quadruple question.

"Fletcher splinched himself," Theresa explained shortly. "We need Anton or Arcturus to take him to St. Mungo's. Harry, could you perhaps send Fawkes to find his upper half and take it to the hospital as well?"

"Of course," Harry agreed, while Anton reached for the splinched man's foot and popped away.

"What was he doing here anyway?" Arcturus enquired.

"He told us that he was on an errand from Dumbledore," Harry replied. "He was following us onto the Hogwarts grounds, so I quickly saw to it that he was removed from the grounds."

"I thought he was in Azkaban ever since raiding the Ink Pot last year," Theresa spoke up, giving her husband a questioning look.

"Probably yes, but maybe he was already released. I'm not sure," Arcturus admitted.

"Poppy, Theresa, Arcturus, these are my relatives, Petunia and Dudley Dursley," Harry changed the topic, and Poppy realised that Petunia and Harry's cousin had to feel uncomfortable at the discussion.

"I'm just about to give them the second magic potion," Harry continued. "Could one of you come with us to make sure that everything is all right please?"

"Of course," Poppy replied, nodding. "I was just on my way anyway. We were only stopped here by Mundungus' appearance."

"Let's go then," Severus insisted and turned back in the direction of Hogwarts, causing everyone else to follow and try to keep up with his fast pace.

"Sorry for that," Theresa apologized to Petunia. "Even in the magical world, we have criminals."

"That's fine," Petunia replied, casting Theresa what seemed to be an uncertain smile.

A moment later, Fawkes appeared in front of Harry, who instinctively held out his arm for the bird to land.

#I took the bad egg's top to his bottom part at the hospital# Fawkes explained to Harry, who profusely thanked his familiar and translated for the others.

"Harry," Arcturus spoke to him in a small voice, "if it's true what Mundungus said and I believe it is, Dumbledore sent him and he probably doesn't have good intentions. Considering that he's the guardian of Azkaban, he controls the dementors, and he'd even be able to send them to Hogwarts."

Harry looked at his surrogate father and colleague in shock.

"I suggest that we teach at least the older students and professors the Patronus Charm," Arcturus continued, causing Harry to nod, eagerly.

"Perhaps you could bring Team 5 here one afternoon or evening?" Harry suggested. "I can assist."

"We did teach you in the past, didn't we?" Arcturus enquired.

"Yes, you did. During my sixth year," Harry confirmed.

"Right. Your Patronus was some type of feline, wasn't it?" the older wizard asked, causing Harry to blush.

"Yes, a Kneazle cat," he admitted, "and I taught it to Poppy and Minerva. Poppy's form is a goat and Minerva's a demiguise."

Arcturus remained pensive for a moment, while he held the entrance doors open for everyone to step through. Only when they followed Severus to the founders' quarters, he informed his surrogate son, "The form of a Patronus can change, Harry. Don't be surprised if their forms have changed by now."

Harry stared at the old wizard in shock. "Have they?" he finally enquired. _'Does that mean that Minerva is not mine anymore?'_ he thought, horrified. "Mine is still a kneazle," he added, matter-of-factly."

"Harry," Arcturus reached over, raising Harry's chin with his forefinger to make the boy look into his eyes, "I didn't say that they have changed, but that it's possible. Minerva's form probably hasn't, but Poppy's definitely has. It's a magical frog now, just like Anton's Animagus form. Don't worry about Minerva. She's put down many admirers during the last four decades. You're not going to lose her to anyone else anytime soon."

"I hope so," Harry replied in a barely audible voice.

HP

In the meantime, Severus had ushered Petunia and Dudley into the founders' quarters, where the extended family was assembled waiting for them. He once again explained about the potion.

"Mum, are you sure that we want to do this?" Dudley suddenly spoke up, causing Petunia, who was talking to Rose and Lily to look at him in apparent surprise.

"I don't want them to take the potion," James suddenly spoke up, diverting all the attention to himself.

"Dad?" Harry asked in surprise. "And why might that be?"

"As everyone here knows, Dad, I and Harry are the heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," James began to explain. "Lily and Harry are the heirs of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. However, if Petunia turns out to be a witch, she and Dudley will be the heirs instead of Lily and Harry, which would be unfortunate for Harry."

Petunia shook her head. "Is there any way that I can swear you an oath that I don't want to be anyone's heir? I am not going to take any position from Lily and Harry as a thanks for giving me magic."

"James and Harry, don't worry," Godric spoke up from his portrait. "Magic has recognised Lily and Harry, when they were born, and so has Hogwarts. She won't recognise anyone but Harry as her owner."

"All right then," James grudgingly agreed.

"Do we really want to become freaks, Mum?" Dudley asked again, causing Harry to almost roll his eyes at his whiny voice.

"Let's do this," Petunia replied in apparent determination and quickly accepted the phial from Severus. Without paying attention to the smell or the colour, she immediately downed the concoction.

Shrugging, Dudley followed her example, slightly shivering at the foul taste. _'It has to be absolutely yuck,_' Harry thought, as he recalled the ingredients.

Mere minutes later, Poppy confirmed that Petunia and Dudley were a witch and a wizard now.

"Will you both remain at Hogwarts and study magic together with me?" Harry enquired, giving Petunia and Dudley an encouraging nod.

"Well, as you know, we left my husband for good," Petunia replied, smirking.

"True," Harry quipped, recalling the earlier fight between his relatives in amusement. _'Thank Merlin they left that awful muggle,'_ he thought.

"Well done," Lily and Rose spoke up, simultaneously.

"That was overdue," Severus added, dryly.

"I suggest that Dudley lives with the other first-years," Harry proposed, "and Aunt Petunia could stay here in the founders' quarters. They both belong to the family anyway."

"Am I going to stay with you then?" Dudley enquired, looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Students here are sorted into four houses. So you'll have to be sorted. If you manage to get into Slytherin, we're going to stay in the same dormitory, but if not, it doesn't really matter, as our classmates are all very nice." He looked at his wrist watch. "Curfew has not yet begun, so I can take you to the first-years' study room and introduce you to everyone. It's just around the corner."

"Harry, let's sort Dudley first," Minerva spoke up.

"Sopho," Harry shouted. "Could you please come here for a moment."

Everyone stared in at him in apparent shock, when the Sorting Hat floated through the connection door only to hover in front of him.

"Wicked," Sirius commented, wide-eyed.

"Sopho, this is Dudley, my cousin. He has just taken the second magic potion and became a wizard, so we need you to sort him, please," Harry explained to the ancient artefact.

"Place me onto his head then," the Hat all but growled, and Minerva swiftly obeyed.

To Harry, it seemed to take an awfully long time, before the Hat finally said aloud, "Gryffindor."

"Oh that's good. I'll introduce you to Neville and Dean. They're really nice," Harry told Dudley. "Hermione, too. She's muggleborn and has only been living in the magical world for about three months. Just beware of Ronald Weasley. He's an absolute idiot. He has two nice brothers though, the twins, but they're already third-years."

Ignoring the discussion that spread among the Marauders after his bad-mouthing of Ronald Weasley, Harry led Dudley into the first-years' study room.

HP

"Everyone," he spoke up to catch his classmates' attention. "This is my cousin Dudley. He's just only taken the second magic potion and is a first-year like all of us. The Sorting Hat has sorted him into Gryffindor."

Huge applause greeted Dudley, and Harry quickly led his cousin to where Dean and Hermione were sitting.

"Come and sit together with us," Hermione invited Dudley, pointing to a seat on her left side.

"Thanks," Dudley uttered and took the offered seat.

"Thanks," Harry echoed, gratefully.

HP

At breakfast on Sunday morning, Minerva announced, "Today and next Sunday, a group of Unspeakables will come to Hogwarts to teach everyone, who is willing to learn it, the Patronus charm. The charm is a method of communication on the one hand, but on the other hand, it's a way to chase away a Dementor. Dementors are very evil, artificial magical creatures guarding the wizarding prison of Azkaban. So far, it has never happened that the Dementors were sighted outside of Azkaban, however, it is not completely unthinkable and therefore, we intend to teach you the charm. Everyone interested please come to the Great Hall at three o'clock, preferably both today and next Sunday, as the charm is not easy to perform."

Harry stood from his seat. "Depending on how many students and teachers manage to cast the charm, I suggest that we hold a Patroni festival out on the grounds during the Halloween party."

When everyone remained quiet and looked at him in apparent expectation, he walked up to the high table. "Could everyone who is capable of casting a Patronus cast it together with me please?" he enquired, causing a hand full of teachers to cast their Patroni. His kneazle was joined by Remus' bear, Minerva's demiguise, Poppy's frog and Rolanda's squirrel.

"As you see, it looks quite beautiful," Harry continued, smiling. "If we all cast our Patronus on Halloween, it's going to be very stunning."

Huge applause followed the announcements.

_'I just hope the Halloween party at the ministry won't take too long,'_ Harry thought, feeling thoroughly annoyed at the idea of following Abraxas' invitation to the party, where the minister wished to present Severus and him with the Order of Merlin.

HP

Unfortunately, the Halloween parties at the Ministry of Magic and at Hogwarts were not the only events planned for Halloween.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	20. Halloween

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

Totally frustrated by the lack of reports about Mundungus' activities at Hogwarts in the Daily Prophet, Albus eagerly practised the Animagus transformation.

Probably due to being a powerful wizard with decades of practice in the field of the Animagus transformation, Albus managed to transform within months of losing his precious phoenix form. However, his form was not a bat like he had chosen and expected to succeed – it was a Dementor.

On the one hand, Albus felt confused. _'A Dementor is not an animal,'_ he thought in surprise. _'It's an artificial magical creature. To be able to transform into such a thing is surely not normal.'_

Not wanting the Aurors – or anyone else – to know about his strange form, Albus waited until the arrival of the night shift and, when no one expected him to linger in the office, made his way around the prison in his Dementor form.

_'I hope the other Dementors won't mind and kill me,'_ he thought, as he floated over the ground to where the other Dementors were hovering.

"Hello," he addressed them, trying to smile, even if he was far from sure if that was possible at all.

"Who are you?" one of the Dementors scoffed.

"I'm the guardian of Azkaban and your owner," Albus replied in a no-nonsense voice.

"All right," the Dementor said, causing the rest of the group that was hovering behind the one speaking to slightly bow.

Slightly returning the bow, Albus replied, "I'll come back and give you an order in a few days' time."

With that, he took his leave and returned to his quarters, eager to engross himself in his planning.

HP

"Harry, can you teach us the Patronus charm?" Hermione enquired a few days before the Unspeakables were going to arrive for their practice.

"I can do that," Harry replied, pensively, before he began to explain to the crowd of first-years that gathered around him in the study room. "First of all, you have to think of a very happy memory, and I mean really happy. Think of the happiest memory you can come up with, and then I'll teach you the incantation in five minutes," he added.

While everyone was thinking about the matter, he swiftly returned to the parlour in the founders' quarters, glad that they were just around the corner. For the first time in years, he retrieved his wand from its hiding spot.

'_My Patronus will certainly be stronger if I use my wand,'_ he thought, as he returned to the study room, where roughly forty first-years were waiting for him in apparent excitement.

Immediately, he was bombarded with questions if this or that memory was good enough, causing Harry to inwardly groan.

"Your memory must be happy, but it must also be a really strong one," he explained.

"Like getting my Hogwarts letter?" Hermione blurted out, eagerly.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think that's strong enough, but you can try," he advised the girl.

"Harry," Susan spoke up in a soft voice, "may I ask what your memory is?"

Harry could not help blushing, as he recalled the memory that he usually used when casting a Patronus.

"It's a very strong memory of love," he explained, not willing to give away more than absolutely necessary.

_'I wonder how they'd react if I told them that it's my memory of kissing Minerva for the first time,'_ he thought in amusement. However, to his relief, his classmates stopped pestering him.

"More than the incantation or the wand movement, the will behind the spell and the happy memory are important," he informed them, before he swiftly cast his Patronus, causing everyone to stare at the white kneazle cat in apparent amazement.

The cat ran around the room, sniffed here and there, before it returned to Harry and allowed him to pet it.

"Why is it a cat, Harry?" Hermione enquired. "Do you like cats?"

Harry nodded. "I like cats, and this kind of cat is the same as my best friend's Animagus form."

"Your friend is an Animagus?" Hermione asked in apparent disbelief. "How old is he?"

"She's a little older than me," Harry admitted, inwardly rolling his eyes. As soon as the Patronus faded into non-existence, he motioned everyone to begin practising, glad that he was no longer the centre of the attention.

HP

During the following two Sundays, the Unspeakables came and taught the Patronus charm to everyone who was interested in practising it.

To the older students' surprise, most of the first-years were already able to produce a corporeal Patronus. However, they eagerly practised, not wanting to stand behind the youngsters.

The Marauders, however, led by James Potter, were thoroughly annoyed.

"Why did you teach the first-years but not us?" James complained to Harry, who merely shrugged.

"I'm sure someone like Ms. Granger asked Harry to teach her," Minerva spoke up, chuckling.

"True," Harry admitted, smirking. "Otherwise, I wouldn't even have thought about teaching them."

In the morning of Halloween, fifty percent of the students – apart from the first years mostly older students – were able to produce a corporeal Patronus.

At breakfast, Harry once again reminded everyone that they would meet on the grounds at 10 p.m. for their Patroni party.

HP

When Harry and Severus arrived at the Ministry of Magic, Harry immediately informed Abraxas that they had to be back at Hogwarts shortly before ten o'clock because of their Patroni party.

"A Patroni party?" Abraxas asked in apparent amusement. "Why did I not receive an invitation?"

Harry chuckled. "Feel free to come. This is your verbal invitation for the evening," he uttered, as if he was speaking to his best friend and not to the interim Minister of Magic.

"Thanks Harry. I'll gladly try to get rid of everyone here on time to get to Hogwarts," Abraxas promised, grinning.

HP

To Harry's relief, Abraxas made everything short. He quickly informed the guests about the second magic potion and that Harry and Severus were going to receive the Order of Merlin second class for giving Squibs a second chance at Magic.

The whole matter took about two minutes, before Harry and Severus could once again relax in their seats.

At ten minutes to ten, Harry and Severus unobtrusively left the party room, only to be held back by Abraxas, who informed Harry that he would arrive at Hogwarts in half an hour at the latest.

"Perhaps you could wait a few minutes for your old friend?" the minister enquired, causing Harry to nod, laughing.

"Only because you're the interim minister," he replied, chuckling.

On their way out, they almost collided with Arthur Weasley, who told them that he had to return home for his wife's Halloween party.

_'His stupid, Howler sending wife,'_ Harry thought, unaware that Severus cast him an amused look.

"Mrs. Weasley is brilliant at writing Howlers that manage to entertain the whole Great Hall," he commented, smirking.

'_Bitch,'_ Harry thought, before he reached out for Severus' arm and popped them back to Hogwarts.

"Let's go and change first," Severus suggested, and Harry readily agreed, glad to be able to get rid of the dress robes and dress more comfortably.

By the time they arrived on the grounds, Abraxas was already there, and the students were eager to begin.

On Harry's command, at least one hundred Patroni lit the Hogwarts grounds. Some of them only lasted for a few seconds, other remained there for several minutes, and Harry's and those of Minerva and Poppy entertained the spectators for a quarter of an hour.

The atmosphere on the grounds was fantastic – spell casters and spectators were equally delighted by the spectacle of the beautiful animals that lit up the grounds.

To Harry's horror, just when he dismissed the kneazle cat that had been playing with Minerva's demiguise and Poppy's frog for a few minutes, a large group of Dementors showed up arriving from the shore of the lake.

HP

Harry groaned in annoyance, as realisation set in. _'Dumbledore,'_ he thought. _'He sent the Dementors.'_

"Everyone, please cast your Patronus again if you can, so that we can chase the Dementors away," he announced after casting a Sonorus charm at himself.

_'Theresa, Poppy, we need as many Pepperup potions and chocolates here on the grounds as possible,'_ he thought to his surrogate mother and sister, before he produced his own, strong Patronus and sent the kneazle to fight the Dementors.

In the meantime, Arcturus had summoned his colleagues, and dozens of Patroni, among them very powerful ones, lit the Hogwarts grounds in a bright light, causing the Dementors to give up quickly.

HP

Unfortunately, Dumbledore – who was guarding Azkaban in his Dementor form – had set the Dementors a goal: Kiss at least ten people. He had given them his orders in his Dementor form, so that the Dementors had understood his order well, and they loved it. There was no other fun than to kiss human beings.

Therefore, fleeing Hogwarts, they looked for the next spot, where they could sense many people assembled. As they could sense magical people better than muggles, they were instinctively driven to another Halloween party, where to their delight, several people were out on the grounds as well.

HP

Arthur was glad that he managed to get away from the ministry party on time to not face Molly's wraith. She had invited their friends and also a few of his colleagues for eight o'clock and had made it very clear that she was not watching their guests just by herself for more than two hours. Sure, she was not alone, as Bill and Charlie both had come home for the party, and ten-year-old Ginevra just loved to entertain guests.

He ate a few bites from the food that Molly had forced on a plate for him – in spite of having his fill at the ministry beforehand – and made small talk with some of the guests, before he decided to get some fresh air and headed out onto the grounds.

Unbeknownst to Arthur, his daughter quickly followed him. Only when she cornered him right next to the pond, he realised that Ginny was eager to talk to him.

"How was it?" she enquired. "Is he a git like Ron always says, or is he just brilliant like the twins say? Mum seems to believe Ron, but I think the twins are probably right."

"Harry Potter?" Arthur enquired.

Her forehead furrowed. "Who else?" she asked, incredulously. "He's the one who got the Order of Merlin as a first-year."

"Yes, that's true, but I've met Harry before. He's also the head of the Wizengamot."

"What?" Ginny blurted out in apparent disbelief. "That's impossible. The twins are right then. He must be brilliant."

"I believe so," Arthur agreed, smiling.

"Arthur!" he suddenly heard his wife shout. "Where are you? You should know better than to…"

Molly suddenly interrupted herself, and Arthur turned around to face her – only to stare at the scene in shock.

A large group of Dementors were roaming his garden, and one of them was leaning down towards his wife.

"No!" he shouted, before instructing his daughter, "Go and hide somewhere! Quickly!"

HP

To everyone's luck, Nicholas Flamel was among the party guests together with his wife Perenelle, and Nicholas had a special way to deal with Dementors.

Ten minutes and some wand waving from the old wizard later, the whole group of Dementors was lying on the ground, dead.

While the party guests hurried home, the grounds of the Burrow slowly filled with Aurors, who came to investigate the Dementor attack on the Burrow and Hogwarts.

Luckily, no one had been hurt at Hogwarts, however, at the Burrow, several people had been kissed, one of them being Molly Weasley.

"Dumbledore!" Alastor Moody growled. "Is he not even able to keep the Dementors in check?"

"He probably sent them," Abraxas said in a grave voice, as he approached the Aurors, having been alerted to the happenings by the Unspeakables.

"That's very much possible," Alastor agreed. "Kingsley, you accompany me to Azkaban now."

HP

At Hogwarts, the Halloween party in the Great Hall continued until late into the night. The appearance of the Dementors had been a shock, which, however, had quickly declined to a minor incident, as the students and teachers themselves had been able to chase the dark figures away.

=That was a fun evening,= Harry mumbled to Minerva, when they went to bed around three o'clock in the morning.

=That it was,= Minerva agreed, sleepily.

HP

Albus slowly paced the prison in his Dementor form, relieved about his new form that was able to keep the prison safe. _'Oh well, it would be safer if I hadn't sent the Dementors away in the first place,'_ he thought, however, did not feel guilty in the least.

_'It's about time for them to return,'_ he suddenly thought. Even if he had no way to check what time it was, he slowly became bored.

Instead of the lose Dementors, however, Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt arrived and entered the office, where Auror Jenkins, the night shift, was reading a book to occupy himself during the night.

Albus curiously hovered nearer to the office to be able to hear what they were saying, however, still far enough for the humans to not be overly bothered by him. '_Thank Merlin my senses are so good in this form,_' he thought.

Unfortunately, he did not like what he heard. _'The Dementors kissed Molly Weasley and some ministry employees,'_ he thought in disbelief. _'I did not send them to the Burrow but to Hogwarts.'_

"Where is Albus Dumbledore?" Moody growled, making Albus instinctively drift further away from the office.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since my shift started," Jenkins replied, shrugging. "Usually, he waits here for the night shift to come, before he retires to his quarters. However, he was not here tonight. I guess he was tired."

"Very well," Moody replied, grimly. "We'll come back first thing in the morning then. He'll need to answer some serious questions for us."

HP

At five o'clock the following morning, Malcolm entered the Parlour, where Minerva and Harry were still fast asleep.

"Mistress Minerva is urgently needed in the headmistress' office," the elf announced. "Something happened with the Weasleys."

The last revelation caught Harry's attention, and he quickly transformed into his human form, exchanging their clothes with a flick of his wand, before he followed Minerva into her office.

Arthur Weasley was hovering in front of the fireplace.

"Good morning and sorry for disturbing you this early," he greeted them, apologetically.

"That's not a problem dear," Minerva replied in a soft voice. "Did something happen?"

Arthur nodded, before he explained, "Last night, during Molly's Halloween party, Dementors came to the Burrow." Ignoring Minerva's and Harry's gasp, he continued, "They kissed Molly." Tears were threatening to leak from his eyes, when he added in a tear-stricken voice, "I need to tell the children."

"I'll fetch them," Harry offered, readily.

"Thanks Harry," Minerva replied, gently.

Harry popped right into the Gryffindor third-year boys' dormitory and lightly shook one of the twins' shoulder before turning to his brother. Casting a silencing charm around the three of them, he told them, "Your father is here to see you. Please come with me to the headmistress' office. We need to take Ron and Percy with us, too."

"I'll get Ron," one of them offered and went to retrieve their brother, while the other went to wake up Percy, leaving Harry waiting in the common room.

"Why should I have to go to the headmistress' office?" Ronald growled, when Harry led them out of the common room. "I didn't do anything, and it's not my fault if the twins prank the whole school. It's much too early anyway. I didn't even have breakfast."

Harry silently accompanied the four brothers to Minerva's office, ignoring the outbursts from the youngest Weasley boy. Only when the gargoyle admitted the twins, Ronald and Percy, he popped back into the founders' quarters, deciding to give the grieving family some privacy.

HP

During the following days, huge discussions began all over the magical world. What to do about Azkaban? Currently, one Auror and one Dementor were watching the prison, while the guardian seemed to have vanished and all the other Dementors been killed.

Nicholas Flamel, who was responsible for the Dementors' destruction, offered to make new Dementors, however, there were too many pros and contras to the discussion to be easily resolved.

"Harry, I believe that you should urgently call a meeting of the Wizengamot," Arcturus advised him three days after the fateful Halloween.

"All right," Harry agreed and immediately set to work, hoping that the Wizengamot would be able to find a solution to their problem. _'I wonder where Dumbledore is and what he's planning next,_' he thought, not willing to believe that the old wizard was dead or otherwise incapacitated.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story._


	21. The trial

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

Harry greeted the members of the Wizengamot in apprehension. _'Even if I've been properly elected by them, it still feels strange to be the head as an eleven-year-old,' _he thought, for the first time playing with the idea of becoming an eighteen-year-old in the near future.

'_They could simply accept my OWLs and NEWTs from the past,'_ he thought, when Abraxas' words brought him back to reality.

"May I?" the older wizard enquired, giving him a sharp look.

"Interim Minister Malfoy has the word," Harry announced, and his best friend began to speak.

Abraxas shortly recounted the events of Halloween. "Ever since then, we have just one Dementor at Azkaban, and at the same time, Albus Dumbledore seems to have fled the prison, however, leaving all of his belongings behind."

Harry stared at his friend in surprise, wondering what might have happened.

"Therefore, we are not one hundred percent certain if the event was indeed engineered by Dumbledore. If he sent the Dementors to Hogwarts and the Burrow and fled afterwards, why would he leave everything behind? Maybe something happened to him, and the Dementors acted on their own accord. That we don't know. However," he continued, "we need to decide if we wish to add further Dementors to Azkaban or ask Mr. Flamel to kill the remaining one Dementor as well. In that case, we'd just have Aurors guard the prison."

Augusta raised her hand.

"Madame Longbottom has the word," Harry said, motioning his former classmate to speak.

"As we have seen, the Dementors are not trustworthy, considering that they attacked innocent civilians," Augusta spoke up. "Therefore, I ask for the last Dementor to be destroyed as well and for Aurors to guard the prison."

"I second the motion," Lily spoke up. "That was a tragedy, which I don't want to see repeated."

Everyone agreed, and it was decided that the last Dementor should be destroyed and that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement should receive the means to train more Aurors, so that each shift at the prison would consist of at least five experienced Aurors.

"I will see to the financial resources, and I'll personally accompany Mr. Flamel to Azkaban to get rid of the last Dementor," Abraxas promised.

HP

Two days later, Abraxas took Nicholas Flamel to Azkaban using one of the extremely rare Auror Portkeys.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this," he said to the old wizard, who did not look as if he was six-hundred years old. "Will you please get rid of the last Dementor for us?" He pointed to the sole Dementor that was hovering at the far side of the corridor leading to the prison cells.

"Of course," Flamel promised and without further ado cast the spell, which he had already cast so many times just a few days ago.

Hit by the spell, the Dementor slumped to the ground. However, to Abraxas' surprise, the black cloth like being did not remain as it was, however, changed into what seemed to be a human being.

"That was not a real Dementor," Flamel stated, seemingly in shock.

The two wizards hurried towards the spot, where the Dementor had been, closely followed by the group of Aurors, who had observed the procedure from their office.

"Dumbledore!" several voices stated, simultaneously.

HP

In the meantime, Harry was skipping classes to pay a visit to Melanie Marchbanks, who had been in Ravenclaw in the year behind him. Only just a few months ago, she had taken over the position from her mother, Griselda Marchbanks.

"Harry Potter," the old witch greeted him, smiling broadly.

"Do you still remember me?" Harry enquired, as he returned the smile.

"Of course I remember you," Melanie replied, "apart from the fact that we met at the Wizengamot the other day."

"Oh right," Harry agreed, inwardly rolling his eyes at himself. _'How could I be so stupid? I seem to think about the past too much.'_

However, he did not voice his thoughts and merely said, "I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take my NEWTs here at the ministry in the near future. As you know, I took my exams in the past already, before I was de-aged."

Melanie nodded in understanding, and Harry continued, "Originally, I intended to attend school here until after the NEWTs, however, I am realising that I'm needed in this time as an adult. Being the head of the Wizengamot as an eleven-year-old is strange, and being the owner of Hogwarts as a first-year is equally annoying. Moreover, my colleagues want me to become the Potions teacher as soon as possible. Therefore, I am considering taking an aging potion to become eighteen again soon. However, I need to finish my NEWTs at the same time."

"Why would you take them all again? Melanie enquired, staring at him in disbelief. "If I remember correctly from the leaving feast in my sixth year, you had best marks in your NEWTs and broke several records. We could simply acknowledge your NEWTs in this time."

"Really?" Harry asked, uncertainly. Pulling a couple of parchments out of his robe pocket, he handed them over to the friendly witch. "My OWLs, NEWTs and the Potions mastery's documents," he stated, unnecessarily.

"Oh right, that was another record," the witch recalled. "The youngest Potions Master of all times."

"Oh well, screw that," Harry replied in annoyance. "I was ten at the time, so that means, in reality I was already about twenty-five."

Melanie chuckled. "That's still quite young. Only Severus Snape managed to get his mastery earlier than that," she reassured him, "and that doesn't count, since the years from when you were a toddler surely don't add to the calculation."

"Oh well, never mind," Harry replied, chuckling.

"Anyway, my exams, which took place just a year later than yours, are still valid in this time. The interim Minister took his at the same time as you. Of course, they're still valid. So why would yours have become invalid by now?" she queried, quirking an eyebrow.

Twenty minutes and some small talk later, Harry left the Ministry of Magic knowing that all of his exams from the past were still valid in this time.

HP

Back at Hogwarts, Harry invited Lily, Rose, Severus, Poppy and Theresa into his old room in Theresa's quarters. Together with his mother, aunt, mentor, surrogate sister and surrogate mother, he discussed all the advantages and disadvantages of being aged up to eighteen.

"Why didn't you invite Minerva?" Poppy asked at one stage.

"And why not your father and godfather?" Lily added in apparent surprise.

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Dad and Sirius are not so close to me, and they wouldn't understand me anyway," he quickly replied. "Minerva is special. I want to surprise her. I also want to invite her to be de-aged to eighteen, so that we can officially marry and have our own family together. If she agrees," he added as an afterthought.

"Of course she'll agree," Poppy and Theresa commented, simultaneously.

"Mum, would you mind me doing that?" Harry asked, shyly, still not feeling as close to his mother as he felt to Theresa and Poppy.

"Of course not, dear," Lily replied, gently. "I'm very proud of you, son, and I understand your reasoning. I just think that it would be better if you explained everything to James and Sirius beforehand. If you wish, I can speak with them first."

"Yes please," Harry immediately agreed, knowing that his mother was much more brilliant at talking to the Marauders.

"Let me speak with them," Severus suddenly spoke up. "I shall make them see reason."

"Thanks Sev," Lily said, warmly. "I appreciate it."

"Thank you, sir," Harry echoed.

"I suppose you want to make this a surprise for Christmas? Theresa enquired.

Harry nodded, smiling.

"Harry, please let's brew that potion together, not the de-aging potion, that's simple, but the aging potion," Severus addressed him in a no-nonsense voice.

"Yes please," Harry agreed. "I'd feel much safer that way."

"Harry," Poppy, who had remained quiet for some time, suddenly spoke up. "If my best friend and my brother will be eighteen again, I want to de-age myself, too. I don't know if I'll be able to convince Anton to do such a thing though, and I have to ask our daughter if she'd mind."

A broad smile crossed Harry's face, as he replied, "That's the best idea I've heard in a very long time. I'd love that, and I know that Minerva would appreciate it as well."

'Anton,' he thought to his colleague, 'if Poppy was to de-age herself to eighteen together with Minerva, would you be willing to do the same?'

It took a few seconds, before the older wizard thought back, 'If that's what Poppy wants, then yes, of course.'

"Anton is willing to do this together with you if you want him," Harry informed Poppy, who grinned broadly.

"How are you going to explain their de-aging though? The whole school will notice and wonder what happened to Minerva and Poppy," Rose spoke up, giving Harry a questioning look.

"Oh, I already have an idea," Harry replied, grinning. "I'll get professional assistance for that."

HP

Later the same day, Fabian Prewitt visited Hogwarts to see Harry in his function as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

'Harry, can you come into the headmistress' office for a moment?' he contacted him, telepathically.

"Fabian," Harry said in surprise, as he popped into Minerva's office an instant later. "What can I do for you?"

"We've found Dumbledore," his colleague informed him. "He had the peculiar Animagus form of a Dementor and was roaming Azkaban in this form."

Minerva and Harry let out loud gasps at the information. "He what?" Minerva blurted out in apparent disbelief.

"When Nicholas Flamel cast his spell at the supposed-to-be Dementor, he was returned into his human form," Fabian explained. "The Aurors took him to St. Mungo's for examination, as he was in quite a bad shape. According to head healer O'Brian, he is all right, however, he lost his magic. It's at about the level of a Squib…"

"I'm not going to cure him," Harry interrupted the Unspeakable, causing Minerva and Fabian to chuckle at his upset expression.

"Of course not," Fabian said, soothingly. "The problem is, however, that we can't lock a Squib into Azkaban. I've already spoken with Arthur, who promised to speak with the muggle Prime Minister and have him put into one of their high security prisons. However, he needs a trial first, and I'd like to ask you to call for a Wizengamot meeting respectively trial for Dumbledore as soon as possible. In fact, he's going to be released from St. Mungo's tomorrow. We can keep him in a ministry holding cell; however, I believe that especially the Weasleys and some relatives of the ministry workers who died in the attack on Halloween, will wish to have him tried as soon as possible."

"All right, so we'll call everyone together for 8 o'clock tomorrow morning," Harry decided.

"I've already asked Bellatrix to book the large court room for us," Fabian explained, causing Harry to nod his thanks.

During the following ten minutes, Harry and Fabian sent their Patroni to the members of the Wizengamot inviting them for Albus Dumbledore's trial.

HP

Dumbledore was sitting in the centre of the room, chained with thick shackles and flanked by two Aurors. He looked very old and was slumped in his seat. _'Must be the lack of magic,'_ Harry thought, feeling slightly shocked at the old man's sight.

Harry greeted the members of the Wizengamot, before he motioned Fabian to speak. As the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he was the prosecutor for this trial.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are accused of the murder of Franziska Brighton, Brigitte Leister, Thomas Muliber, Roswitha Scott and Molly Weasley. You are also accused of tolerating the use of Blood Quills on children by your former undersecretary Dolores Umbridge and of attempting to harm Harry Potter multiple times," Fabian addressed the old man. "How do you plead?"

"Innocent," came Dumbledore's reply. However, his voice was weak and sounded far from his grandfatherly voice that he used to display on such occasions, confirming Harry's suspicions that the lack of magic was causing his body to show his real age.

"The Dementors killed Molly and the others, unfortunately. However, that was not my fault, as I was guarding Azkaban in their absence," Dumbledore continued.

"And the blood quills?" Fabian enquired in a strict voice. "Four first-years were the victims. It could as well have been my daughter, who is a third-year at Hogwarts right now."

"I don't believe that Dolores used Blood Quills," Dumbledore replied. "Harry Potter said so, but he's an attention seeking brat, a liar and a murderer. He killed at least Tom Riddle, a very promising student, and Dolores Umbridge, the undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."

"He did not!" Abraxas growled, "The whole Wizengamot viewed his memories, after you accused him before, and he is completely innocent of each of your accusations. Fabian, I propose that we question the accused under Veritaserum."

"You can't do that," Dumbledore protested.

"We can and we will," Fabian decided. He motioned for the ministry's own potions master to administer three drops of Veritaserum to the weakly protesting old man and immediately began to question him.

"What's your name?"

"Albus Dumbledore," came the automatic response.

"Did you send the Dementors to Hogwarts and the Weasleys' party to kill people?" Fabian enquired.

"No, I merely sent them to Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied, only to add, "They were ordered to kiss ten students and hopefully Harry Potter being one of them."

"Fabian, may I?" Harry enquired, receiving an encouraging nod from his colleague.

"Why do you hate me so much, old man?" Harry asked what he had wanted to ask for a long time.

"You got rid of Tom Riddle, who was a very promising student and supposed-to-be head boy, and you robbed me of the headmaster's position, which I was supposed to take over after Dippet's retirement. Plus you were a time-traveller and an Unspeakable and as such able to do things which I couldn't," Dumbledore replied, automatically, only to add, "You also killed Dolores Umbridge, who was my undersecretary and best friend."

'_Oh well, that explains much,'_ Harry thought, when a commotion in the guest tribune caught his attention.

"Please come here," Fabian called out, and Harry observed in surprise how Arabella Figg entered the court room.

"I'm sorry. I am not a witness for or against Dumbledore," she spoke up, hesitantly. "I just want to contribute this. Dolores Umbridge is not dead. I saw her. She's residing in the muggle world now."

"Thank you very much for the information," Fabian replied, pensively. "Maybe I'll ask you later if you are aware of her whereabouts if we decide to have a trial against her as well. Because of the Blood Quills, she's supposed to go to Azkaban."

Arabella nodded and quickly returned to her seat between Regina and Petunia.

Harry observed with growing boredom how Fabian led through the trial. Due to the Veritaserum, Dumbledore gave all the answers that were expected, and he was sentenced to a life-time stay in Azkaban.

"Right now, he is a Squib, and he'll be imprisoned in the high security prison of the muggle government," Fabian explained. "If at any time his magic happens to recover, he'll receive a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

_'Thank Merlin,'_ Harry thought. _'Now, he won't be able to mess up with everything anymore.'_

Little did he know how wrong he was.

HP

Harry waited until two weeks before Christmas, before he took the Weasley twins aside.

"Will you remain at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays?"

"Yes, we will…"

"… Considering that we get three full meals at school…"

"… without having to endure Dad's and Ginny's cooking…"

"… and Ron's and Percy's complaints all day," the twins replied, smirking, before they admitted,

"No…"

"… Sorry…"

"… Only joking…"

"… Unfortunately, we'll have to go home," they finished their tirade together.

_'Hmm, that's a problem,'_ Harry thought, quickly pondering the matter.

"Would you be willing to prank Professor McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey on my behalf?" he enquired. "I need you to spell a potion into their stomachs, right in the Great Hall during the leaving feast," he continued, causing the twins to stare at him, wide-eyed.

"Do we look suicidal…"

"… Pranking the headmistress and the healer in the open?" they enquired, sounding upset, as they cast Harry identical glares.

Harry chuckled. "For them, it's not a prank," he then explained. "It's only going to look like a prank to everyone else in order to protect them from thousands of annoying questions."

The twins exchanged a look of pure exasperation, which quickly changed to excitement.

"We accept the challenge," they finally conceded, simultaneously.

HP

During the following days, Harry planned everything in detail and two days before the leaving feast, he spoke to the other first-years in their study room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you all, but I must tell you something about myself," he began to speak. "Some of you know this already, but I am, in fact, a time traveller." Ignoring the huge gasp, he continued, "I was brought to the past as a three-year-old by the Unspeakables, who knew that I had to go to the past to change the future for the better. I grew up together with Poppy Pomfrey. She is my surrogate sister. I was taught by the Unspeakables and in my fifth Hogwarts year helped Hogwarts to get rid of a boy, who was going to be a Dark Lord and pull the magical world into two huge wars. Many of you were not even alive in the original timeline."

Huge tumults broke out after this announcement, however, Harry motioned his classmates to be quiet and continued, "Anyway, after greatly changing the timeline, I was returned to this time right after my NEWTs and de-aged to a three-year-old toddler again."

"That explains everything," Neville blurted out. "The other day, I got a chocolate frog card of you, and it said that you've received the Order of Merlin three times, which is highly unlikely for an eleven-year-old."

"Well, before they took me to the past, I was living with my horrible relatives, because my parents had died in the war," Harry continued. "When I came back, however, I suddenly had a large family with people who had not been alive in the original timeline. So I guess it was absolutely worth it."

Several students clapped their hands, others cheered, only Hermione enquired, "Harry, why are you telling us this now? You're not going to go away again now, are you?"

Harry smiled at his best female fried of the new timeline. "No dear, I'm not going anywhere. However, I realised that I could do much better if I was an adult again. You see, for example, being the head of the Wizengamot as an eleven-year-old is extremely strange. Therefore, I've decided to take an aging potion and age myself up to eighteen again. Professor Snape wants me to teach Potions, so that he can resume his work as a potions master, and I wish to do him the favour. He is my mentor who allowed me to take the Potions Mastery at the age of ten," he added.

"You're a Potions Master?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"Yes dear," Harry confirmed, smiling. "I just wanted to tell you the truth before stopping to attend classes and instead becoming a teacher."

"Harry," Susan spoke up, giving him a sharp look. "Did you not have any girlfriend in the past?"

"That's for me to know and for you to probably find out sometime tomorrow," Harry replied, grinning, before he quickly excused himself, trying to hide a blush.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter._


	22. The prank

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

In the afternoon a few hours before the leaving feast, Harry made his way to Theresa's quarters. Under Theresa's and Poppy's sharp eyes, he took the aging potion, which he had brewed together with Severus.

It was a strange feeling to be aged up seven years; however, Harry realised in surprise that he felt completely well and comfortable in his eighteen-year-old body.

After keeping him for a little while to make sure that everything was all right, Theresa and Poppy dismissed him, smiling, as they wished him good luck.

"You won't need it, but anyway," Poppy added, grinning.

Harry walked straight to the headmistress' office, gratefully nodding to the gargoyle, when it jumped out of the way upon his sight.

"May I disturb you for a moment?" he enquired.

"Of course, Harry, come in," Minerva replied, smiling, before she let out a huge gasp. "Harry?" she asked, staring at him, wide-eyed.

"Minerva," Harry hesitantly began to ask, what he had planned during the entire time ever since he had returned to the future, "would you be willing to be de-aged to eighteen and officially become my wife?"

"Thanks dear and yes, I will," she replied, smiling. "Why so sudden though? I thought you wanted to take your NEWTs first."

Harry shrugged. "I was told that there was no need to take them a second time, and I didn't want to make you wait any longer," he explained, smiling happily.

"As to the de-aging, Poppy and Anton will join you…"

"Really?" Minerva interrupted him in clear excitement, only to add, "That's fantastic."

"Yes," Harry agreed, grinning, "and Poppy and you are going to take the de-aging potion together later today."

"Why only later on?" Minerva enquired, causing Harry to smirk.

"You'll see," he replied, mysteriously.

HP

Finally, the leaving feast arrived, and Harry could not wait closing an eighteen-year-old Minerva into his arms. As agreed with Severus beforehand, he took a seat at the high table, and Minerva informed the students about his time travel and de-aging, before she introduced him as the new Potions teacher and Severus as the Potions Master. "The two of them might change positions at any time, however," she added, smiling, while Harry and Severus nodded in agreement.

'_It's unlikely though,'_ Harry thought, _'considering how much Severus dislikes teaching – even if he's extremely good at it.'_

The Leaving feast was full under its way, when Fred and George Weasley stepped in front of the high table, each carrying a small phial.

"Professor McGonagall,"

"Professor Pomfrey," they addressed the two witches, before they spelled the de-aging potions into their systems with a short flick of their wands.

In front of everyone's eyes, Minerva and Poppy were de-aged to eighteen.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius blurted out.

"One hundred points each from the third-year class for your insolence," James added, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Nonsense," he growled, glaring at his father. "Two hundred points each back to the third years for a perfect performance from worthy Marauders," he spoke up in a firm voice, causing the twins to mock bow in front of him in apparent gratitude.

"Are both of you all right?" he then enquired, turning to the de-aged witches next to him. "Do you need a pain-relieving potion?"

"No Harry, thanks, but I'm feeling wonderful," Minerva replied, seemingly happy.

"Me too," Poppy confirmed, smiling from Minerva's other side.

Smirking, Harry pulled a small box out of his robe pocket, opened it and took out a ring that was decorated with a group of felines. He gently slid it over her ring finger next to their friendship ring, where it adjusted itself to the correct size.

"Thank you so much," Minerva said, staring at the ring in apparent amazement.

"Thank you, too," Harry replied, before his lips met hers, as he pulled her into a passionate kiss under huge applause from everyone in the Great Hall. 'How I missed this,' he thought, happily, unaware that he sent the thought through the link to his wife in excitement.

"For you, it was only a couple of years," Minerva commented, "for me, it was more than half a decade."

"Now, shall we introduce you as the young headmistress, victim to a de-aging prank potion?" Harry suggested, chuckling.

"Let's do that," Minerva agreed, smirking, before she stood and addressed the students.

"Weasley and Weasley, thanks for a brilliantly performed prank," she said, causing the students to laugh. "I believe that I'm going to keep this form and blame everything on the two of you. Now I wish all those who are going to return home in the morning a very merry Christmas.

With that, Minerva and Harry left the leaving feast an hour earlier than everyone else to spend some quality time together – for once not in their Animagi forms.

HP

"Thanks Harry, for making me so happy," Minerva whispered, once they had retreated into her room in the founders' quarters, which was larger than the one that Harry had used so far.

"Dito," Harry replied, before he gently pressed his lips against hers, feeling extremely pleased.

They spent several hours cuddling and kissing, before they fell asleep in their human forms for the first time in many years.

HP

Albus Dumbledore woke up in his cell in the muggle prison. It was not much different from Azkaban, however, due to the lack of Dementors or other magical beings that kept the prisoners inside, the walls were much thicker and the doors locked with chains and key locks.

_'How dare they?'_ he thought, angrily. '_Even if my magic is weak right now, I'm still a wizard and should have gone into Azkaban – if only to be able to converse with the other prisoners. Oh well, on the other hand, it's good as it is. If my magic recovers, and I'm sure it will, I can just apparate out of here.'_ With that comforting thought in mind, he drifted back to sleep.

Unfortunately, his sleep was plagued with nightmares. At St. Mungo's, he had been in a room together with Mundungus Fletcher and had heard everything about his splinching incident. In his dreams, he saw himself apparating out of the prison only to have his body splinched into multiple parts, one remaining at the prison, one arriving at his home, Dumbledore Manor, and the third lying in front of the entrance doors to Hogwarts.

_'Hogwarts,'_ he thought, as he woke abruptly, shaken from his nightmare. _'That's it. I'll ask Harry for help. He seems to be a complete gentleman, so he'll surely help me.'_

HP

Arthur Weasley stared at the Daily Prophet with a combination of shock and amusement.

_'Hogwarts' Headmistress and Healer De-aged by a Prank by the Weasley Twins'_ the headline screamed in red letters.

Underneath was a photograph of a very young-looking Minerva McGonagall. As far as Arthur could recognise, she was standing behind the high table in the Great Hall. _'Probably addressing the students,_' he thought, absentmindedly, before he returned his eyes back to the headline. _'Oh Merlin, what have these twins from hell done now!'_ he realised, already reaching for the Floo powder to travel to Hogwarts, when he recalled, _'They're going to come home today. Perhaps I'll better speak with the twins and hear what they have to say for themselves before heading to Hogwarts to apologize.'_

He let out a deep sigh at the thought of his task for the day, before he could close his sons into his arms. As the British ambassador for Magical Britain, it was one of his tasks to visit any magical prisoner in the muggle prison and check their magic. If their magic exceeded that of a Squib, they had to be transferred to Azkaban immediately. So far, he never had to fulfil this job, however, now with Albus Dumbledore a permanent resident in the prison, he had to visit him once a week. _'I always thought that he was a great wizard,'_ he recalled, _'even if I never worshipped him as much as Molly, but he's Molly's murderer, even if he didn't mean to endanger her. Oh well, I better get on with it.'_

HP

Harry and Minerva looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet in amusement.

"Oh Merlin, I hope Arthur Weasley is not going to get a heart attack if he reads this," Minerva suddenly said, giving Harry a questioning look.

Harry chuckled. "I don't think he will," he replied. "He should be used to his twin sons' antics by now. I'm not going to miss his wife's Howlers in any case."

"Oh right, that's true," his wife agreed, matter-of-factly.

"If I remember correctly," Severus spoke up, smirking, "the whole thing was orchestered by you."

"Well, yes," Harry replied, grinning, innocently.

"So they did you a favour, and now they're going to get into trouble at home?" his mentor enquired.

"No, it was not just a favour," Harry explained. "When I asked what they wanted in return, they requested that I give them private lessons in Potions, stating that they want to open a joke shop, when they finish Hogwarts."

"Oh well, weekly potions lessons by a qualified potions master for four years that's quite something," Rose spoke up, smiling.

Harry nodded. "Yes, but they seem to be quite talented, so I suppose that it's worth the effort. Nevertheless, I better give Mr. Weasley a call, before the twins get home."

"Well, the Hogwarts Express is only going to arrive in hours, so we've got lots of time," Minerva said in a soothing voice. "Let's accompany the students to Hogsmeade and spend a little while in the village first. Amelia promised to watch the school for me today."

Harry agreed, very happy to be able to spend some private time with the love of his life.

HP

By the time Harry and Minerva returned to Hogwarts, Amelia, the deputy headmistress, was entertaining Mr. Weasley in the headmistress' office.

"Oh, Arthur, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Minerva apologized.

"Minerva," Arthur greeted her, wide-eyed. "You look wonderful if I may say so," he blurted out, before apologizing, "even if I came to apologize for my twin sons' behaviour. However, this is only one reason for my unannounced visit."

"Your sons' behaviour was just fine," Harry replied, quickly. "In fact, I asked them to do what they did, and they did me a huge favour."

Seeing Arthur look at Harry in apparent confusion, Minerva told Arthur the whole story about Harry's time travel and their engagement.

"Harry?" Arthur asked, wide-eyed. "Oh my, even if your exterior hasn't changed much, I wouldn't have guessed. Oh well, that leads to my second reason for coming here today. I have a letter for you from Albus Dumbledore."

"From Dumbledore?" Harry enquired, frowning.

"Actually, it is a request, however, from what the twins tell me about you, I believe that the only person possibly willing to fulfil his request would be you," Arthur replied in a soft voice.

_'Dear Harry,'_ the letter began. Raising an eyebrow at Minerva, who was reading with him, he continued.

_'please hear me out. I am writing to you, as I deem you a very gentle, forgiving young man. To understand me, you'd have to understand my life, which went haywire from the instant I met Gellert Grindelwald, when we were still children. If you would be willing to do me one favour, it would be this: Obliviate me from everything that happened in my life from when I was three years old, de-age me to a three-year-old and raise me anew at Hogwarts as your son Albus Potter. I know, this is a lot to ask, but I have nothing to lose and I hope that you will understand and give me a second chance at life, just like you give Squibs a second chance at magic._

_Yours sincerely  
Albus Dumbledore'_

"What?" Harry blurted out, incredulously.

HP

"What are you going to do?" Arthur enquired, after Harry and Minerva remained quiet for a few minutes, each of them engrossed in their own thoughts.

"I need to discuss the matter with Minerva in the first place and with our extended family in the second," Harry finally said.

"I'm in, no matter what you decide," Minerva replied in a soft voice. "His character per se is not bad. In fact, while you were away and he still at Hogwarts, I could get along with him quiet well, and he only left to accept the position as minister of magic and not because I fired him or so."

"The character is the most important thing," Harry said, pensively. "I don't know what experiences he made to become like he was during these last couple of years, and above all, I don't have a clue why he was harbouring such grudges against me. I can't recall having done anything to him in any time – at least not before he began to act against me."

"Very well," Arthur spoke up, smiling. "I'm not going to intrude into your private matters any longer. If you've made a decision, please let me know, as I have to visit Albus once a week, and he'll surely ask."

Minerva nodded. "Arthur, you'll be the first to know outside the family," she promised, smiling.

HP

"Why would you ask us?" James enquired, after Harry had read the letter to their extended family.

While he and Minerva had almost reached a decision, they wanted to hear everyone's opinion, considering that they were all living together in the founders' quarters.

"Right, you never do what we say anyway," Remus added.

"That's because the three of you, Dad, Sirius and Remus, behave like grown up children," Harry said, matter-of-factly. "I understand that you never had real challenges in your life…" Ignoring Sirius, who began to contradict, he continued, "You neither had to fight a future dark lord, nor did you have to look through thousands of potions recipes to find the one you needed to help someone, only to have to translate it and brew it. You simply attended school, got married and lived here in peace and quiet. That's why you haven't grown out your childhood. I don't know what's different with Severus to make him act like an adult, perhaps that he has higher responsibilities as a potions master, but the three of you are lacking adult behaviour. So, tell me, why would I ever listen to one of you?"

"Harry, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Marlene enquired.

"I'm sorry but no," Harry replied in a firm voice.

"I think Harry is right," Alex spoke up, looking at his brother in clear admiration. "He has always been more adult-like than any of you. Except for my Dad," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, then just don't ask us," Sirius blurted out, jumping up from his seat. "James, Remus, let's go flying."

"No," Remus contradicted, firmly. "I believe that what Harry said is correct. There's always time for fun, but if the need arises, we must behave like adults. Harry's question about possibly adopting Dumbledore is something that we all need to deal with, and we need to look at it from our point of view as adults, not as overgrown children."

"Well said, Remus," Rose commented, smiling.

"Harry and Minnie," Poppy spoke up, seeming pensive. "I have an idea. Why don't you ask Mary and Hagrid if they'd like to adopt a child?"

"Oh, they'd love that," Amelia was the first to reply, "even if they're not the youngest anymore. But Mary told me more than once how sad she is to not be able to have children."

Everyone voiced their agreement, and Harry nodded in understanding.

"All right," he said, pensively. "Provided that Mary and Hagrid agree, we will de-age him to maybe 2. We'll let Mary decide that. Then we'll give him a new name like, for example, Max, and have her blood-adopt him. That way, neither will anyone know who he really is, nor will he himself be able to research about his own past."

"A brilliant idea," Minerva said in a soft voice. "Harry, will you please fetch Hagrid and Mary here?"

"No," Severus threw in; however, Harry was too occupied with his string of thought to question the potions master.

"Considering that Hagrid is not able to keep a secret, I will obliviate them about the identity of the child later on," Harry replied, giving Minerva a questioning look.

"Or maybe don't even mention his name in the first place. The less people know about it the better," she agreed right away.

"I think so, too," Poppy confirmed, before she gave the Marauders a stern look. "Will you be able to keep the secret, or does Harry have to obliviate you as well?"

"We'll keep the secret," James promised, and Sirius and Remus nodded, reassuringly.

"It's very kind of you to try to help him this way in spite of everything that he did to you," Remus added.

"Harry, stop," Severus suddenly spoke up in a firm voice, causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"Let Dumbledore rot in the prison," the potions master demanded. "Taking him in, even if de-aged and obliviated, is much too dangerous. He still has friends, and he would be able to hide a copy of his memories, be it at Gringotts, with a friend or elsewhere. He could time charm them to appear in front of them, when he turns nine, eleven or whatever years old. He could get us into immense trouble. Moreover, the Wizengamot already sentenced him to a life-long stay in the muggle prison, respectively in Azkaban if he gets his magic back. Do you really want to side-step that sentence? Remember, you're the head of the Wizengamot."

"Ah, somehow, you're right," Harry could not help agreeing. "All right, thank Merlin we didn't tell Mary and Hagrid yet, but I think we'll just have to tell him 'No.'"

Everyone nodded their agreement, and the discussion was over.

HP

Later the same day, Harry contacted Arthur Weasley and informed him of his family's decision.

"I see. I will inform him, when I go to see him next Saturday," Arthur promised.

"You don't mind, do you, sir?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"No dear boy, considering how he manipulated my wife over the years and finally sent Dementors that kissed her, even if unintentionally," the older wizard replied. "I believe that you've made a reasonable decision, and I'll make sure to check his magic on a weekly basis."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied and ended the connection after instructing the man to give his regards to the twins.

HP

In the afternoon of Christmas Eve, the enlarged family was gathered in the founders' quarters, setting up a huge Christmas tree.

"Minnie," Harry whispered to his wife, before he gently pulled her with him into their room to have some privacy.

"What is it dear?" she asked in apparent surprise. "I promised your younger siblings to show them how to make baubles with animal designs."

"That has time until later," Harry replied, smiling, before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "First of all, I need to ask you something."

"And what might that be?" Minerva enquired, returning the smile.

"Do you want a proper Wedding party?" Harry asked, giving her a sharp look. "As you know, Hogwarts already wed us an eternity ago, and the last time I checked with the ministry, the magical world is already accepting us as a married couple. But if you want a Wedding party, we can have one."

"No." Minerva shook her head. "I don't need a party, but what about a honeymoon? I'd like to go on a honeymoon."

Harry could not prevent himself from smiling broadly. "Only you and me? That would be just fantastic. Let's do that. When shall we go? Tomorrow morning?"

Chuckling at his excitement, Minerva replied, "I'm sorry dear, but as the headmistress, I'll probably need to attend Christmas dinner in the Great Hall before going anywhere. We could leave right afterwards or first thing in the morning then."

"Ah but I'm sure that Amelia would be willing to watch Hogwarts for you," Harry contradicted, before he thought a help request to Arcturus about a possible place to go for their honeymoon.

An hour later, Poppy thought to him, 'We've booked your honey moon. It's our wedding gift for the two of you. You're going to leave at seven o'clock tomorrow morning.'

"We're leaving at seven o'clock tomorrow morning," Harry informed Minerva, before he thought back to Poppy, 'Thanks sis, you're still the best. Where are we going to go by the way?'

'Does it matter?' his sister returned the question.

'Oh no, not really,' Harry admitted.

HP

Very early on Christmas morning, Minerva and Harry were up and about opening Christmas gifts, enjoying the peace and quiet, while the rest of the enlarged family was still asleep.

Suddenly, Harry came across a folded parchment. He had already received an envelope from Poppy, Anton, Theresa and Arcturus containing their honeymoon voucher and Portkey. The parchment had his name on one side, written in a hand writing that seemed familiar, however, was not all too well known, so that Harry did not recognise it. He curiously turned the parchment around only to see as sender a name, which he had believed to never have to see again: '_Albus Dumbledore.'_

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter._


	23. Honeymoon

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, __some figures or items from the North Pole belong to Disney, __and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

_'What does Dumbledore want now?' _Harry wondered in annoyance, as he grudgingly opened the parchment.

_'Harry, my dear boy,  
I have just renewed my will with Gringotts and made you the heir of the Dumbledore family. Please go to Gringotts and accept being my heir. I have clarified this with my brother, and he does not want it. So, even if you denied my request of de-aging and obliviating me and giving me a family, I'm leaving everything to you. Please go to Gringotts and speak with Buckbean, the account manager of your Dumbledore accounts at your earliest convenience.'_

"That's extremely strange," Harry said.

"True," Minerva agreed, frowning.

"Oh well, if he has any money at all, considering that the ministry should have taken everything once he received his one-way ticket to prison, we could use it to provide scholarships for students who can't afford to pay the school fees," Harry suggested.

"Yes, either that, or we could supply the children from poorer families with a bag of Galleons to buy their clothes and school supplies," Minerva added.

"That's a good idea," Harry agreed. "First of all, we need to go to Gringotts and enquire how much money we're talking about. Let's do that right after our honeymoon. Afterwards, we can think about how to reach these families in need."

Minerva agreed, smiling at her husband's eagerness. "Shall we leave then?" she asked, gently.

"I wonder where we're heading in the first place," Harry replied, somehow feeling uncertain. However, Poppy had advised them to take just normal muggle clothes, however, warm clothes with them, so that did not sound overly frightening.

At exactly seven o'clock, the Portkey activated that took Minerva and Harry to their honeymoon.

HP

When the Portkey travel stopped, Harry and Minerva looked around in confusion. Eighty percent of their surroundings seemed to consist of snow and ice. However, behind them, they could see a large building that looked as if it had been torn out of a children's Christmas book. A Kanban in front of the building wore the inscription _'The North Pole Magical Resort - The Santa Workshop Experience'._

Harry and Minerva stared at each other – and began to laugh.

"That's Poppy," Harry blurted out in amusement, "sending us to visit Santa at the North Pole. I didn't even know that it was possible."

"Nor did I," Minerva admitted, "and I believe that it's merely charmed to look like it and not real. However, considering that it's Christmas Day, it's absolutely fitting. I wonder what we're going to do here for a whole week though."

Having no clue either, Harry merely shook his head. "Well, let's just check out the place," he suggested and gently laid her arms around her back, leading her straight to the entrance door that was beautifully decorated with Christmas ornaments just like the whole building.

When they entered the building, they arrived in a large corridor. On the left-hand side, they could see several smaller corridors, each equipped with a sign like 'Hot springs,' 'Santa Workshop', 'Apartments' and 'Reception.'

The right-hand side wall completely consisted of glass that allowed the view onto an enormous hall, which seemed to be the Santa Workshop.

"Oh Merlin, this is unbelievable," Minerva blurted out in apparent amazement, as they observed Santa Clause, a large group of different types of elves, dwarfs and other creatures busily produce and wrap gifts. There was even a bunch of dogs and puppies running around.

"These puppies are really cute," Harry said, smiling. "Poppy would love them."

"Well, shall we check in first and come back later?" Minerva suggested, and Harry agreed, eager to check out such an interesting place.

They made their way to the reception, noticing that soft Christmas music was playing in the background. A dwarf greeted them, politely. "Lord and Lady Hogwarts?" he asked upon seeing them, and they quickly confirmed their identity.

"Your room number is the number 5, which is our apartment for guests from Great Britain. In fact, the Queen of England has announced your visit."

Harry and Minerva stared at the dwarf, wide-eyed.

"Are you sure, sir?" Harry finally enquired. "It's not as if we knew the Queen."

"That might be true," a voice coming from behind them replied, and an elf dressed in a dark green jacket over his white shirt and black trousers appeared at their side. "You are an Unspeakable though, Lord Hogwarts. Unspeakables are automatically friends of the magical kingdom, which is why you were allowed to visit our place. I will take you to your room now."

Harry and Minerva followed the elf in excitement, not knowing what to think about the place, especially upon realising that there were only five guest rooms in total.

"It is a true honour to be allowed to spend our honeymoon here," Harry told the elf, when he opened the door to their apartment and wished them a pleasant stay.

"If you have any questions, please call me. My name is Holly," the elf informed them. "If you sit at the table in your dining room, you only have to tap your wand to the table for a meal to be served. If you wish for something special, just think of it when you tap your wand again," the elf added, before he turned around and quickly vanished into thin air.

"This place is full of magic," Harry observed, smiling upon realising that Minerva seemed to be completely amazed of their apartment as well as their holiday arrangements in general.

One side of the apartment was completely covered by a window, from which they could see Santa and a couple of elves board a fairly large sleigh that was pulled by a herd of reindeer. The rear part of the sleigh was loaded with many colourful presents.

As soon as Santa shouted "Ho, ho, ho," the reindeer took off, and the sleigh dashed away in a fast speed, soon reaching a considerable altitude.

"Awesome," Harry commented, gently laying his arm around Minerva's back.

"This is just amazing," she confirmed in obvious wonder. "Do you think you could call Fawkes here? He might enjoy himself, too."

"Fawkes," Harry called out for his familiar. Originally, they had decided to leave him at Hogwarts, considering that they did not know where they were travelling and that they would be able to call him at any time. However, this place was too beautiful to deny it to the clever phoenix.

A short while later, Fawkes arrived with a bright flash, chatty as ever.

#I want to see Santa's Workshop,# he informed Harry right away. #I've heard about it at Phoenix Land. They're said to have cute puppies, and if one is lucky, one can even get one as a familiar.#

After translating for Minerva, Harry enquired, "Why would you need a puppy familiar?"

#Not me, nestling, but you could need one,# the phoenix replied, adding a series of happy trills.

HP

During the week at the North Pole, Harry and Minerva thoroughly enjoyed themselves. The food was heavenly and left nothing to be desired. Even Fawkes received as many treats as he could wish for.

They spent many quiet hours in the hot springs, surrounded by ice and snow that were beautifully illuminated. In the Santa Workshop, they could look at this and that, lead interesting conversations with elves and dwarfs, and even Santa came over to welcome them to his home.

"You must be very special if you have such a wonderful phoenix familiar," he told them, causing Harry and Minerva to blush and quickly attempt to deny. However, Santa merely smiled and blew a whistle, which he was wearing on a chain around his neck.

Instantly, a group of two dozen beige dogs gathered around them, and Santa leaned down to gently pick up one of them.

"Santa Paws," he addressed the puppy, "would you like to become a familiar to this wonderful couple with the phoenix and carry the thought of Christmas into the world for us?"

=I'd love to,= the puppy replied, and Harry and Minerva smiled, as they were able to understand the dog's words.

"Please excuse us for a moment," Harry apologized to Santa, before he transformed into his demiguise form, while Minerva changed into a kneazle.

=Can you understand us?= he asked Santa Paws, who eagerly waggled his tail.

=Of course I can, but I'm also used to human talk,= the puppy replied, eagerly licking their faces.

Suddenly, one of the older dogs came over. =Come with us out onto the grounds,= he invited Harry and Minerva.

Together with Santa Paws, they followed the older dogs out into the snow, where they spent a while playing around, before the older dogs motioned them and the puppies to board the sleigh.

=Is it all right for us to board it as well?= Minerva asked, hesitantly.

=Of course. We're only going for a short ride,= the dog who had asked them out onto the grounds replied and motioned for the reindeer to take off.

Harry and Minerva thoroughly enjoyed themselves and were almost disappointed, when the reindeer made a soft landing on the ground after a short while.

HP

"Oh Merlin, that was the best honeymoon I could have imagined," Minerva said, once they arrived back in the founders' quarters in the morning of New Year's Day. "That was fantastic."

"I agree," Harry replied, "don't you think so, Fawkes and Santa Paws?"

Both familiars replied affirmatively, and Harry quickly introduced Santa Paws to the family.

"Where did you get him?" Sirius asked in apparent suspicion, causing Harry to grin.

The puppy was wearing the collar that all the dogs at the Santa Workshop had been wearing. It held a candy-cane striped pattern surrounded by mistletoes.

"At the Santa Workshop," Harry replied, smirking, when no one seemed to believe him.

"Let's go into my office for a moment," Minerva whispered, and they quickly stepped through the connecting door, while everyone else was still discussing the possible destination of their honeymoon.

"There's still something that I wanted to ask you," Harry spoke up, thoughtfully, wandlessly casting a silencing charm at the connecting corridor to the founders' quarters.

HP

"When we finished our NEWTs, or even six months before that, I more or less forced you into the headmistress' position," Harry said, once they had made themselves comfortable in the headmistress' office. "Is that really what you want to do? Or would you rather teach one of the subjects?"

"Do I have a choice?" Minerva enquired, giving him a dubious look.

"Reasonably, it would be at the end of the school year but yes," Harry replied, smiling. "If you, for example, wanted to teach Transfiguration instead of being the headmistress, Charlus would be willing to become the headmaster. I've already asked him, just in case."

"On the one hand, I'd like to teach Transfiguration," Minerva replied, pensively, "but on the other hand, I already have much experience leading the school, while Charlus has the same amount of practice as the Transfiguration professor. Harry, please give me some time to think about it."

"Take as much time as you wish," Harry replied, gently. "Remember, you're only eighteen right now and have much time to change from one position into another."

HP

First thing in the morning, Harry popped over to Gringotts requesting to speak with Buckbean.

The goblin was very friendly, and from the interior of his office, Harry had the impression as if he held a fairly high ranking position.

"I am here, because Albus Dumbledore sent me this letter, however he managed to send such a thing from prison," Harry addressed the goblin.

Buckbean smirked. "He made a new will and asked Arthur Weasley to send his letter to me. After completing his instructions, I was to send this parchment to you."

"Instructions?" Harry enquired.

"Yes, he had just a little piece from his account transferred to his other account, before left everything from the Dumbledore account to you. Unfortunately, there are no liquid assets, as they have all been taken by the ministry upon his incarceration," Buckbean explained.

"His other account?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter, but we goblins respect our customer's privacy. Therefore, I cannot tell you about that," the goblin replied in a firm voice.

"Even if he is a convicted criminal?" Harry asked, sharply.

"That's a matter between you humans," Buckbean informed him. "A conviction by the human Wizengamot does not apply to the goblins."

"I see," Harry said in understanding, letting out a deep sigh. "I'd like you to sell everything from Dumbledore's accounts and put the money into a new account for Hogwarts. It will be used for scholarships and financial support for students in need."

"A very good idea," Buckbean acknowledged. "I will see to it. However, it might take a few weeks to sell everything. I shall contact you once it is complete."

"Thank you Buckbean," Harry replied, bowing slightly in gratitude. "May your gold flow."

"May your enemies always fear you," Buckbean replied, giving Harry a toothy smile.

HP

As much as he wanted to wallow in self-pity, Albus could not help making plans for his future – a future outside of prison. For this hopefully happy future, he had made his Bumblebee account and transferred the small apartment in muggle London to it – among some knickknacks, which he could easily change into liquid assets once he made it there. _'Too bad that the ministry took all my money away,'_ he mused, _'but I'll get around that easily, and I hope that people will see me in a slightly better light now that I've made Harry my heir.'_

Fortunately, no one was aware of the fact that he was capable of wandless magic. Once a week, Arthur visited him, bringing some wand with him that Albus was supposed to use trying to cast the Lumos charm.

Knowing that he would not have a chance to escape once he was locked into Azkaban, Albus did his best to feign being unable to cast the requested charm. However, he realised for himself that he was already able to cast it wandlessly – even if it was still very weak compared to what it had been before his accident.

To his relief, however, he managed to cast a concealment charm at himself that would mislead the spell, which Arthur used to check his magic, so that his magic would continue to show up as the one of a Squib.

_'I'll have to be patient,'_ he decided. _'I have to wait until my magic is really strong again, and then I can try to escape one or the other way – even if it's going to take a few months or in the worst case a year or two.'_

HP

Having Harry as the Potions teacher was a pleasant surprise for the students. While Severus was brilliant in his subject, Harry showed the students the patience that Severus was lacking. Under his tutelage, even Neville was able to correctly brew his first-year concoctions.

"Harry, thank you so much for being so patient with me," Neville told him one day, when he, Alex and Hermione remained after their class to speak with him.

"You're quite able to properly brew, Neville," Harry replied, smiling. "There's no problem at all."

"You're a much better teacher than Professor Snape," Hermione spoke up, causing Harry to shake his head in denial.

"I think so, too," Alex agreed. "Dad is brilliant at Potions, but he's not as patient as you are. For the top students in Potions, his teaching is probably adequate, but not for classes which also have weak potioneers."

"Thanks Alex," Harry replied, smiling at his brother. "Is everything else all right?"

"Yes," Alex replied, "apart from the fact that we're missing you on the Quidditch team."

"Oh," Harry replied in shock. He had not even considered the matter. "Have you decided on a new Seeker then?"

"Draco," Neville supplied. "He's quite good, but not as brilliant as you are."

"Sorry," Harry replied, smirking, when a sudden idea struck his mind. _'We should set up a teachers' team.'_

"We're also lacking the points you always won for our year," Hermione muttered. "We're still ahead of everyone else, but I don't know for how long."

Harry chuckled. "Well, then you'll just have to try hard," he quipped, causing the three first-years to roll their eyes in annoyance.

"We also miss you," Neville voiced. "It was fun doing things together with you, but now, you can't even spend time with us in the study room anymore."

"We could still meet sometime in the evening and do something together," Harry replied, pensively. "Would you be interested in becoming Animagi?"

"Yes!" Alex was the first to reply. "Will you teach us, please?"

"I can do that," Harry offered, "but you must know that it might take years, before you'll manage to transform."

"I'd love to try if you deem me powerful enough to do so," Hermione replied with obvious eagerness.

"Me too," Neville added in apparent excitement.

"Very well, then please think about what animal you'd like to become and accompany Alex to the founders' quarters tomorrow between the last afternoon class and dinner," Harry instructed the three excited first-years.

_'At that time, our rooms are still fairly deserted, apart from the young ones and one of our mothers,'_ Harry thought, nodding contentedly, when his young friends and brother left the classroom.

HP

When the extended family sat together in the founders' quarters after dinner, grading papers, preparing lessons or just quietly talking, Alex suddenly dashed into the room.

"Harry," he shouted in apparent eagerness, causing his older brother to look up in surprise.

"Alex, what happened?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow.

Alex fidgeted for a moment, before he admitted, "We told the others in the study room about practising to become Animagi. Sorry," he interrupted himself, "I hope that it was okay to tell them."

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't have to be a secret, although I thought you wanted to spend some quiet time together with only our best friends."

"Yeah, that was that, but you know, I couldn't simply ignore Selina and Lucy, so I told them, and some others overheard…"

"And now they all want to become Animagi?" Harry guessed, torn between annoyance and amusement.

"Yes, would you be willing to teach us all in the first-year study room? Please?" his younger brother enquired.

"All right then. Tell them to be in the study room tomorrow after the last afternoon class, and tell them to think about what animal they wish to become," Harry instructed him, recalling how he had once taught his own classmates in the past. "Tell them to not get their hopes up though, as probably not everyone will be able to manage the Transformation."

"Harry," Minerva suddenly spoke up in a soft voice, "would you like some assistance?"

"I'd very much appreciate it," Harry replied, feeling somehow relieved at the offer. "Thank you so much for offering."

"Thank you both very much," Alex shouted, already on his way out of the room.

"Did my son just remind me of the Weasley twins?" Severus spoke up, quirking an eyebrow. "Don't corrupt him, Harry."

"Corrupt him?" Harry asked, incredulously. "I'm trying to motivate him to use his free time studying instead of doing mischief. Do you call that corrupt?"

Severus grinned. "Oh well, as long as he doesn't try for a monkey, I won't say that," he quipped, receiving a glare from Harry in return.

HP

"By the way," James suddenly spoke up, abandoning the parchments that he was just grading to the floor, where Santa Paws approached them with apparent curiosity. "I have an idea."

Looking at his father, Harry did not notice how the always hungry and playful puppy happily engrossed himself into his newly found toy.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter._


	24. The Knight Bus

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, __some figures or items from the North Pole belong to Disney, __and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

"What idea?" Sirius asked James, while Harry quietly observed the Marauders.

"Instead of teaching children and being all adults, boring and such, we could open a joke shop in Hogsmeade," James announced. "Sorry Harry, I'm not simply going to steal the Weasley twins' idea, but if we open a joke shop and are successful, they could open a branch in Diagon Alley if they wish."

"What a brilliant idea," Sirius blurted out in apparent eagerness. "James, you're the best."

"I even have a name," James added, eagerly, "Marauders Miracles."

"I'm in," Remus offered.

"Severus?" Sirius enquired.

The potions master shook his head in denial. "No, I'm really happy with my position here at the castle, especially if I don't have to teach the dunderheads…"

"Severus!" Rose reprimanded him lightly, causing her husband to grin in apparent amusement.

"Well, please wait at least until the end of the school year to give Minerva and me the chance to find some adequate replacements," Harry spoke up with mixed feelings.

On the one hand, he did not think too highly of Sirius' and James' teaching methods, however, on the other hand, so far, there had not been any complaints about them, which was definitely a good thing, and the recent OWL and NEWT results had been adequate enough.

_'Perhaps it's good that I'm a teacher now, so that I can observe the older students to see if there's someone who would fit into our staff and still be a good teacher,'_ he thought, resolving to closely observe the NEWT students from that point onwards.

"It might take longer than four months to find an adequate shop or even build one," James replied, seemingly pensive.

"Before we even do that, we need to develop some products to sell there," Remus spoke up. "One problem is that we won't even be able to sell prank potions, as none of us is a potions master," he added, glancing at Severus, who cast him a glare in return.

"The twins and I might be able to provide you with the occasional potion, as I am teaching them in private, so that they'll be able to take their mastery exam right after their NEWTs," Harry spoke up. "If we brew something together, they may sell it to you."

"Yeah, that's it," Sirius blurted out. "Thanks Harry. That'll help us immensely. Would you mind us relaying one or the other request for prank potions?"

Harry let out a snort. "You may request as you wish, but I can't promise to be able to fulfil any request, especially not on a short notice."

"Exactly," Severus agreed. "If the twins wish to become masters, the potions requested for the mastery exam must have their highest priority. Only in their spare time will they be able to even think about prank potions."

"James," Amelia suddenly spoke up. "You better look after your parchments." She pointed at the floor that was now covered with white slips of paper looking like a thick layer of snow.

"Santa Paws!" James growled and jumped from his seat to chase the puppy out of the living room. "Oh well, that's the best excuse I have for not grading him, isn't it?" he realised and let himself sink back into his seat, while Santa Paws climbed onto Harry's lap.

Craddling the puppy close, Harry remained pensive for a moment, pondering the situation, before a sudden idea crossed his mind.

"Amelia and Marlene," he addressed the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor heads, "has any of you taken Alchemy and is good enough to teach it?"

The two witches chuckled, before they denied, fiercely.

"I'd be able to replace Sirius in Defence Against the Dark Arts if you wish to make the heads teachers," Dorea spoke up, giving him a questioning look.

"Yes please," Harry agreed, gratefully, knowing that his grandmother had always been good at Defence.

"Herbology?" he enquired, giving Amelia and Marlene a questioning look.

"Mary would be good for Herbology," Minerva advised him. "She often assisted Hagrid, when he was still teaching Herbology."

"That's good," Harry agreed. "I believe that it's easier to replace the heads of the houses than the professors," he explained, causing most of the adults to agree.

"Percy Weasley is very good at Alchemy," James spoke up. "He's only a fifth-year, but by the time we've got the joke shop ready, he should be almost finished with Hogwarts."

"Well, I'll ask him if he's interested. If we need to cover a few months, we can always ask Nicholas Flamel if he'd be willing to teach for a while."

"He's the absolute coryphée in Alchemy. You better ask him anyway, considering that Percy should better take the mastery before beginning to teach," James replied, thoughtfully.

"I'll do that," Harry resolved and immediately set to writing a letter to Nicholas Flamel.

"Sorry Minnie, would that be your job to write to him?" he suddenly recalled just before beginning to write.

"No, it's fine, as you're the owner of Hogwarts…"

"…together with you," Harry interrupted her, grinning.

"Oh well, go on dear," Minerva replied, smiling.

HP

Later that evening, when they were in bed, Minerva said, "Harry, I've thought about the matter, and I'd like to remain the headmistress for a while."

"All right," Harry agreed, immediately.

"As to the reason," Minerva added, as she turned around to look straight into his face, "it'll be easier to watch a little one in the headmistress' office than it would be in a classroom."

It took Harry a moment to comprehend the meaning; however, then he asked, suddenly finding himself much more awake than before, "Are you pregnant?"

"I hope you don't mind," Minerva replied, smiling.

"I love it, and I can't wait," Harry agreed, feeling extremely happy at the idea of becoming a father sometime soon.

HP

The months passed quickly, and on the day before Harry's and Minerva's first baby was going to be born, Poppy gave birth to a boy, whom she and Anton named after her father Arcturus.

Minerva and Harry were just visiting Poppy and Baby Arcturus in the Pomfreys' quarters, when the contractions began, and a few hours later, Theresa Potter was born.

"She's adorable," Harry whispered, as he looked into his daughter's emerald green eyes. "I thought all babies had blue eyes?" he asked his wife.

"Normally yes," Minerva replied, smiling. "Hers are green, because her magic is so strong."

"Wow," Harry said, "is your magic strong, Resa?"

"That's a good idea," Minerva sighed. "I really don't like shortenings, but that way everyone will know if we're calling her or Theresa."

During the following months, Minerva and older Theresa kept taking turns looking after the babies, who grew up like twins among a very big, loving family.

HP

Almost at the same time, the first of the now second-years managed to become Animagi.

While Alex stepped into Arcturus' footsteps becoming an Aesculapian Serpent, much to Harry's, Severus' and Poppy's delight, Draco managed to transform into a unicorn and Hermione into a kneazle cat.

By the end of their second year, more than half of their classmates were able to transform into their own Animagi forms. Harry gave 100 points to each student, who managed the transformation, so that the second-years won the cup at the end of the school year, just like during their first-year, where they had gained a huge amount of points through Harry. He also introduced them to the Animagi nights, which soon became a weekly occurrence in the second-year study room like they had been in his own time as a student at Hogwarts.

HP

Arthur Weasley seemed contented to believe that Albus' magic did not recover and remained on the level of a Squib.

However, Albus felt that he was, in fact, ready to leave the horrible muggle prison. He just had to gather his courage and decide where to go in the first place. _'No one must recognise me, but I can't get my hands on Polyjuice potion while I'm here in this place,'_ he mused, for the umpteenth time.

Albus did not even know what day it was; he only knew that it was summer, because the days were fairly long, and that it was Sunday, because Arthur had only visited him on the previous day. However, his need for a lemon drop made him forget all precautions.

_'I'm as ready as I will ever be,'_ he thought, as he wandlessly cast a spell at the muggle, who brought breakfast into his cell, summoning any money that the man might have on him and hurriedly cast another spell to banish the bank notes and coins under his mattress.

As soon as the man had left, properly locking his cell, Albus checked his prey in excitement, noticing that there were enough muggle bank notes to get himself some proper food along with enough bags of lemon drops to last for a while. He magically exchanged his prison garments to blue jeans and a red T-shirt, pocketed the money and apparated to a busy place in the centre of muggle London.

HP

On Sunday morning, Harry was brewing a prank potion together with the Weasley twins, when a strange alarm penetrated his mind. He instinctively knew what it was. Shortly after Albus Dumbledore had been taken to the muggle prison, Harry had once accompanied Arthur Weasley to visit the old man. However, he had remained invisible and merely cast a charm at the old wizard without alerting him of his presence.

The same alarm alerted him now to the fact that Albus Dumbledore had left the prison – by whatever means.

'Severus, I need you to come to the Potions classroom and supervise the twins. I'm sorry, I must leave for a moment, because Dumbledore has escaped from prison,' he thought to his mentor, knowing that he would come and take care of the twins as soon as possible. He quickly informed the two fifth-years, who were, in fact, responsible enough to remain alone for a little while, before he summoned his Unspeakable robes, threw them over and popped away.

When he arrived near the spot, where Albus Dumbledore found himself, he stared at the old man in shock. However, everything occurred too fast to interfere in any way.

HP

_'The Knight Bus,'_ Albus thought in excitement_. 'They've made it just a bit smaller than before with only two levels, and they've changed the colour to red. I like red. It matches my T-shirt,'_ he thought, before he tried to stop the bus by raising his right hand in lack of his wand – to no avail. The loud sound of a horn was the last thing he noticed before unconsciousness engulfed him.

HP

Harry swiftly summoned his colleagues, who instructed him to return to Hogwarts and promised to take care of the old wizard.

He immediately made his way into the founders' quarters, where he leaned into Minerva's embrace, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Sorry Minnie," he whispered, hoarsely, "I know that I shouldn't cry over Dumbledore, but even he didn't deserve that."

"What happened?" Minerva enquired in a soft voice, carefully continuing to breast feed Baby Theresa.

"A charm, which I had placed on Dumbledore two years ago, told me that he escaped from prison. So, I popped me to where I could sense him," Harry explained. "He was standing in the middle of the road at Piccadilly Circus. A red double-decker bus was approaching, but he didn't go out of the way. He was just standing there, waving his hand as if he wanted to summon the Knight Bus."

"Maybe he thought that it was the Knight Bus and would do a huge jump over him," Minerva replied in a soothing voice, gently brushing an errand strand of hair out of his face.

"Is he dead?" James enquired, causing Harry to shrug.

"I don't know, but I suppose so?" he replied, questioningly. "The Unspeakables are taking care of him."

HP

In the morning, the Daily Prophet shouted in red letters, _'Former Minister and Head of Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore Escapes Muggle Prison and Is Overrun by a Double-decker Bus at Piccadilly Circus'_

_'How Dumbledore (158) was able to escape the high security prison of the muggle government is completely unclear at this time, however, fact is that he was engaged in a traffic accident with a red muggle double-decker bus on Piccadilly Circus. By the time the Unspeakables were alerted to the accident, he was already dead and …'_ the text underneath continued.

However, Harry was not interested in reading anything else about the old wizard, who had manged to annoy him so much ever since he had been a student at Hogwarts in the past.

Minerva, who had known the old wizard for many years, and Poppy, who was still good friends with his brother Aberforth, attended the funeral, however, Harry did not join them but preferred to teach his classes.

HP

The Marauders' preparations for their joke shop were slowly taking shape, and by the end of the school year, they resigned from their teaching positions at Hogwarts to open their business sometime during the summer.

In fact, it was the first of September, when Marauders Miracles opened its doors, and Harry was glad about it, as he was sick of all the planning and talking about jokes, funny items, prank potions and whatever they needed for their business that involved the enlarged family. While all three Marauders would still be living in the founders' quarters at Hogwarts together with the family, at least they would be gone until what Harry assumed would be late in the evening.

To Harry's relief, Percy Weasley had agreed to take his mastery in Alchemy under Nicholas Flamel's tutelage, who took over the Alchemy classes until Percy would be ready.

Mary happily accepted Remus' position as the Herbology professor, while Penelope Clearwater took over the head of house position for Ravenclaw. Penelope had been a Ravenclaw prefect and graduated together with Percy. Harry even suspected the two to be a couple; however, he was not sure and it did not really concern him.

Dorea followed Sirius as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, and her Slytherin head of house position was taken over by Andromeda Black-Tonks, the sister of the current undersecretary to Minister Abraxas Malfoy.

HP

_'Thank Merlin, everything worked out,'_ Harry thought in relief, as Minerva introduced the new teachers and heads of the houses at the welcoming feast of the new school year.

However, when Harry observed his siblings and friends, who were now fourth-years, another thought pressed itself to the front of his mind.

_'Eventually, Dorea and Charlus will want to retire as well as Theresa and Arcturus,'_ he thought, '_before they'll be too old to enjoy their life after their retirement. Maybe we should build a retirement home for retired staff on the Hogwarts grounds.'_

"A wonderful idea," Minerva said, gently, when Harry presented her his newest plan. "Will you please see to the building of the retirement home? Perhaps on the other side of the Quidditch pitch right in front of the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes, that's the best place," Severus agreed, when they spoke about the matter during their after-dinner tea in the living room.

Knowing that he had no idea about architecture and the building of houses, Harry engaged the architects that had developed and successfully built a fantastic building for the Marauders Miracles.

He also began to make plans for his siblings and best friends and asked each of them in private what they would like to do after finishing Hogwarts.

HP

At the end of his siblings' fourth Hogwarts year, when Baby Theresa was two and a half years old, her baby brother Salazar was born.

While Harry and Minerva had chosen Poppy and Anton as Theresa's godparents, they asked Hermione and the Weasley twins to become godparents for Salazar – much to the three students' delight.

Hermione made it her new hobby to check out magical and muggle children's books, while the twins, once they opened their Marauders Miracles branch at Diagon Alley shortly before their godson's first birthday, presented Salazar with a life-long voucher for their shop.

HP

By the time his siblings, Alex, Lucy and Selena, as well as his best friends, Hermione, Neville and Draco, graduated, several of the older teachers had decided to retire, and Harry and Minerva gladly filled the posts with Harry's siblings and friends.

Charlus and Dorea retired, although they remained living in the founders' quarters with the family. Hermione became Charlus' successor as the Transfiguration professor, while Alex took over from Dorea as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Myrtle Malfoy retired and completely took her leave from Hogwarts, as she was living with her husband Abraxas at Malfoy manor. Selina became her successor as the History of Magic professor.

Roger Nott and Rolanda retired and moved to the retirement home as its first residents.

Lucy took over from Roger as the Ancient Runes teacher, and Draco became the new Flying instructor.

Just a year later, Rolanda and Roger were followed by Theresa, Mary and Hagrid, when Neville was well on his way to the Herbology mastery and was ready to take over the subject. Luna Lovegood, who had been in the year after Harry's siblings became the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. However, even in retirement, Hagrid was unable to stay away and assisted Luna with every little task – much to the young witch's relief.

At the same time, Penelope Clearwater left, because she wanted to take up a new position at the Ministry of Magic, and Arabella Figg took over the position of Ravenclaw head, while Regina Lestrange became the professor for the new subject of Latin.

HP

On Christmas morning, exactly ten years after Harry and Minerva had received Santa Paws from Santa, Harry found an envelope among his presents.

_'Dear adoptive parents of Santa Paws,_

_as you are the owner of one of my sacred dogs, Santa Paws, I invite you and your family to visit us at the Santa Workshop from today, December 25 until New Year's Day. For my puppies, it is important to visit the North Pole on a ten-year-basis for a continued happiness.  
I am looking forward to seeing you later today._

_My sleigh will wait to pick you up at noon.  
Merry Christmas greetings  
Santa  
Owner of Santa's Workshop, North Pole 1, Earth'_

Harry stared at the letter in disbelief, before he handed it to his wife. "Minnie, we need to go."

"Where?" Minerva asked, incredulously, before she engrossed herself in her reading.

"Amelia," she addressed her colleague and good friend. "Will you please watch the school for me? We're going to be away until New Year's Day."

"Of course, dear, but where are you going?" Amelia enquired, smiling.

"To the North Pole," Minerva informed her and, seeing the extended family glare at her in apparent disbelief, handed over the letter.

"Theresa, Salazar, Santa Paws, get ready for a holiday. We're leaving at noon," Minerva instructed the children. "Put onto your bed what you wish to take; otherwise, let Malcolm do the packing," she added.

_'That's going to work well,'_ Harry thought in anticipation, recalling how many gifts there had been for his children, not only from the extended family, but also from his friends and colleagues. He grinned in amusement, when he heard Minerva just a little later inform the children that each of them was allowed to take two items apart from the things that Malcolm packed for them.

"I wonder why Santa Paws needs to visit the North Pole after ten years," Minerva mused aloud, causing Harry to shake his head in confusion.

"Santa Paws, do you know why you need to go there?" Harry enquired.

The dog, who was now twice as big as Harry in his demiguise form, nodded; however, did not voice a response.

At noon, the sleigh, which Harry and Minerva had boarded before, just after receiving Santa Paws, arrived in front of the entrance doors – much to the excitement of everyone who had remained at the castle over Christmas.

"Is that the real sleigh?" Salazar blurted out, running ahead to take a close look at the reindeer. "Mummy, there is none with a red nose," he then added in clear disappointment. "Rudolf is not there."

One of the reindeer said something, and Harry quickly translated for his son. "Rudolf is busy pulling Santa's sleigh distributing Christmas presents all over the world. This is Santa's spare sleigh, and it was very kind of him to send it to fetch us."

Santa Paws followed the seven-year-old, only to greet each of the reindeer with loud barks that caused them to look down, so that he could like their faces.

"I love this," nine-year-old Theresa blurted out, happily, as she cuddled with Santa Paws sitting in the first row behind the reindeer.

=You'll see why we need to go there,= Santa Paws told Harry, who was sitting in the row behind them with Salazar on his lap and Minerva leaning into his side.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter._


	25. Chocolate frog cards

**What if a chocolate frog could change everything**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, __some figures or items from the North Pole belong to Disney, __and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Warnings: Completely AU, partly OOC, possible time paradox, de-aging, Dumbledore bashing_

* * *

Harry and Minerva found that nothing had changed since they had first visited Santa's Workshop ten years ago. However, it was even more fun showing their children the place and seeing how happy Santa Paws was to see his siblings and parents after such a long time.

In the evening of Christmas Day, Santa took Santa Paws and several of his siblings out onto the grounds and around the building, inviting the family to join them. Behind the building were too enormous Christmas trees, beautifully decorated and illuminated, and Santa instructed the dogs to sit in a circle between the trees.

Only then did Harry noticed that a huge ice crystal was hanging from a rope that was connected to the tips of the trees. The crystal magically connected to Santa Paws' collar, which flashed bright red, before the dog let out a squeal and dashed away, jumping at Harry.

Overwhelmed by the weight against his chest, Harry gave the dog's face a close look – only to realise that he looked much younger.

=I'm a puppy again, even if I'm not so small anymore and I have all my memories, but I'm only few months old. In ten years, we'll have to come back, so that I'll never have to leave you because of old age,= he informed Harry, who gently cradled his familiar close.

"That's the best Christmas present ever," he replied, while Minerva explained the matter to their children in a quiet voice.

HP

Shortly after their Christmas holiday at the North Pole, Arcturus retired from his active work with the Unspeakables due to his high age. Still living in the retirement home at Hogwarts with his wife Theresa, he worked just a few hours per week in the Chocolate Frog office, which was a not well-known part of the Ministry of Magic.

One of his first tasks was to update older chocolate frog cards, and – looking at a certain card of Harry Potter – he realised that there were wizards who had done too much good for everything to fit on one card. Enlisting his sister Dorea's assistance, he worked out a new system for chocolate frog cards. From that time onwards, there were normal wizard's cards, silver cards, gold cards and platinum cards.

HP

One day, the Daily Prophet announced the new classification of chocolate frog cards, which depended on how many entries the respective card held.

_'Currently, there are two platinum cards,'_ the Daily Prophet recited, _'one for Merlin and one for Harry Hogwarts-Potter. However, they are very rare, and only three of each of them exist.'_

"Mum," eleven-year-old Theresa Potter enquired, "do you know what that means?"

"Yes dear, I'll show you after breakfast," Minerva replied, smiling.

As soon as breakfast was over and Harry and the other teachers had gone to make last-minute preparations for the new school year that was going to commence on the following day, Minerva took Theresa into her office.

"Your Daddy is a wonderful man – in case you haven't noticed," she said, smiling.

"I know that, Mum, and I can't wait to become a student tomorrow," Theresa replied in apparent excitement.

Minerva let out a deep sigh. "He has two chocolate frog cards," she explained, handing her daughter the new, platinum edition.

_'Harry Hogwarts-Potter, time-traveller, owner of Hogwarts, married to headmistress Minerva Hogwarts-McGonagall, father of two children, Potions Master and Potions professor at Hogwarts, Unspeakable, head of the Wizengamot, receiver of the Order of Merlin first class once for vanquishing the Dark Lord, a second time for inventing the wolvescure after a long-lost recipe of Salazar Slytherin, and a third time for giving the Squibs a second chance at magic, visitor of Santa's Workshop together with his wife on the invitation of Queen Elizabeth II. Owner of one of Santa's sacred dogs as well as a phoenix familiar.'_

"Oh Merlin," Theresa blurted out, eyeing the beautiful card, which held a photograph of her father, who kept changing between his human and his Animagi forms, in apparent amazement.

"Mum, will you teach me to become an Animagus, please?" she enquired, giving her mother a pleading look.

"We will," Minerva promised. "I'll speak with Dad about it tonight."

"Thanks," Theresa replied, happily.

"Do you want to see the other card as well?" Minerva enquired and – upon her daughter's nod – handed her a much older and simpler card. "This was the beginning of our new time-line," she added.

Together with Lily and Amelia, who had followed their conversation, she smiled, as her daughter engrossed herself in reading the card from the chocolate frog that had been able to change everything.

**The End**

_Thank you very much for your kind support throughout this story, especially to the kind reviewers and my facebook friends!_


End file.
